Gods among us
by Neopercival
Summary: Despues del torneo universal entre los hakaishin, donde Bills derroto a Champa, este uso su deseo de devolver la vida al planeta tierra del universo 6, esta es diferente al 7, por lo que Kyabe, el saiyajin del torneo es enviado a investigar junto a la organizacion Z, lo que le espera a nuestro amigo saiyajin, el universo DxD(Kyabe x harem), categoría M por futuros lemons y gore
1. Chapter 1

**Q¿Que hay? Soy neo Percival (adórenme mortales)traigo un nuevo proyecto, esperó les guste**

 **Es una historia alterna que involucra a hs dxd con dbz o algo asi...ya entendean el porque) en ests realidad, no es el sekiryuutei, ahora el protagonista es un joven saiyajin**

 **El universo dbz y el univerao hs dxd:**

 **Se trata de la vida de un joven llamado Kyabe, provenente del planeta Salad, vive en el mundo humano a causa de la sobrepoblacion, aunque el planeta sea 3 veces mas grande que la tierra, igual la sufre, en la tierra vive con su familia bajo el alterego de** **Dante Sunion un estudiante extranjero "normal" de la academia kuo, (si no conocen el planeta, vean dbz super) junto a su familia**

 **Ellos no estan al tanto de la existencia de los angeles, angeles caidos ni de los demonios, gracias a la vida tranquila que vivian, mas y mas saiyajines decidieron vivir en la tierra solo siendo conocido por los lidres de todo el mundo, asi que en agradecimiento los saiyajin formaron la organizacion "Z" que tenia como objetivo proteger el planeta de amenazas internas...o externas.**

 **De ahi los saiyajin descubririan mas formas de vida.**

 **Por un milagro extraordinario, el nació con una sacred gear, el booted gear , aunque talvez tenga que ver que es un híbrido humano-saiyajin, el nació fruto de el amor de un saiyajin y una terrícola**

 **Si,así como leyeron, en este ficción es un híbrido, se que en la serie original es un sangre pura, pero aquí sera un híbrido, mas por imaginar es por obligación, debía hacerlo mitad humano para que pueda cargar el boosted gear**

 **Dbz ni hs dxd son de mi propiedad (no me pregunten se que son de alguien solo que no recuerdo de quienes)**

* * *

 **UNIVERSO 616**

 **LIFE: 0**

-¡CREEMOS UNA NUEVA LEYENDA!-el pelinegro gritaba una frase de guerra y junto a un ejercito de otros saiyajin y seres que no son descriptibles asintieron

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Con ese grito de batalla el ejercito avanzo rapidamente contra el ejercito enemigo, se podia distinguir que eran miles comparados al ejercito de Kyabe que se podian contar unos 300

¡BROOOM!

Ambos ejercitos chocaron y por asombroso que fuera el mini ejercito lo supero

Destruian poco a poco al ejercito de soldados androides y bestias del mismo equipo, explosiones y destruccion se sentian y escuchaban por todo la zona de batalla, el metal chocando y destruyendose, todo en llamas, peleaban por todos lados, en las colinas, montañas, en un bosque, cerca de un oceano, era una guerra epica

Pero justo cuando estaban por derrotar al enemigo, una enorme rafaga de energia verde descendio y destruyo a los robots restantes, pero tambien causo daños a los buenos

Kyabe alzo la mirada y vio horrorizado el cielo, un ejercito de miles de enormes naves cubrian el cielo, eran naves enemigas, empezaron a disparar sus cañones hacia todo el lugar y abrieron fuego, destruyendo todo a su paso

El ejercito de resistencia fue rodeado de explosiones y destruccion, aunque intentaron defenderse con sus poderes, eran demasiados ataques y sus barreras empezaron a quebrarse

-¡Maldicion!-exclamo el saiyajin

¡BOOOOOOM!

-¡AAAAH!-exaltado y sudado, el saiyajin se sento en su cama, solo habia sido un sueño-¿que demonios?, otra vez ese sueño, ¿que sera?-se llevo las manos a la cabeza en un acto por tranquilizarse

El chico respiro hondo y empezo a calmarse, al estar mas relajado tomo el relon del anaquel y onservo la hora, sorprendiendose

-¿03:17 am?-suspiro cansado-no podre volver a dormir

1 minuto despues:

-zzzzz...secretos y mentiras...zzzzzz...secretos y mentiras...zzzz...

* * *

 **LIFE:SINDEL**

Hola, me llamo Sindel Sunion, soy le esposa de un saiyajin de clase elite llamado Ilias, al ser un saiyajin, estos no poseen apellido, por eso adopto el mio, el chico perezoso de arriba es Kyabe, mi hijo fruto del amor que Ilias y yo nos tenemos

El llego a la tierra no solo por su trabajo, tambien decidio llevar una vida mas tranquila, por eso se vino a vivir a este mundo donde nos enamoramos cuando en una noche de lluvia mi paraguas salio volando y...bueno, esa es historia de otro dia

Ahora mismo estoy preparando el desayuno para mi hijo y yo, mi esposo por desgracia, salio a una mision por parte de la Agencia Z

-Kyabe, ya levantate o llegaras tarde a la escuela

-zzz..zzzz...zzzzz...pudin...jejeje...zzzzz...

Este muchacho, puedo sentir como su ki esta totalmente relajado, eso significa que aun sigue en el 7mo sueño, subo hasta su cuarto y confirmo mis sospechas

Aun sigue dormido

-Aaah...¿por que los saiyajin siempre deben de tener el sueño tan pesado?

Lo digo mientras pongo mi mano en mi cara angustiada...bueno ni modo lo levantare como siempre

Tomo una bocanada de aire y digo en voz alta

-¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA SERVIDOOOOO!

¡SHIIINK!

Mi hijo se levanta de golope dando una pirueta en la cama cayendo en 4 patas en la misma, Dios, hasta esta babeando

-¡Desayuno!...¡buenos dia mama!

Mi hijo salta dando unos giros y cae sincronizado y sale de la cama a apresurada carrera y baja a la cocina, este chico es tan energico como su padre...vuelve pronto de tu mision querido

Pero rapidamente vuelve y me ve nervioso rascandose la nuca

-¿Que sucede hijo?-pregunte curiosa

-Es que antes debo alistarme para la escuela jejeje

Este chicoooooo

-Bueno date prisa o llegaras tarde

-¡Hi!

20 minutos despues:

-Come rapido o llegaras tarde

-Jamas llego tarde jejeje

Este chico...a veces me preocupa su actitud ya qu saco el mismo temperamento despreocupado y relajado de su padre...demasiado diria yo

Bueno no me preocupo el se sabe defender muy bien

-Bueno ya termine-se levanta y toma su mochila-gracias kaa-san, nos vemos luego

-Nos vemos hijo-lo abrazo y beso en la frente-cuidate

-¡Hi!

Veo como mi hijo se pierde a lo lejos, es un gran chico y un orgullo de hijo

* * *

 **LIFE:DANTE**

Me dirijo a toda velocidad a la academia kuo tengo buenas notas y siempre llego a tiempo a clases, pero al parecer eso no importa ya que me falta algo muy valioso que todo el mundo debe tener...asi es, no tengo amigos.

No soy popular ni con chicas ni chicos bueno en realidad eso no me molesta mucho, asi me puedo relajar mas.

Pero mis padres y maestros dicen que deberia...¡¿acaso creen que nolo se?! claro que lo intento pero no funciona, aunque en realidad no le pongo ningun esfuerzo jejeje

No lo malinterpreten, no es que sea un antisocial, solo es que me gusta estar relajado o en un buen combate, pero aun asi me cuesta hablarle a las personas, por eso mejor no le pongo mucho esfuerzo

Gracias a mi super velocidad, pude llegar a tiempo a la academia, el instituto Kuoh antes solo era para señoritas, no hace mucho se volvio unisex, somos muy pocos varones los que estudiamos aqui, pero la mayoria estan, ¿como decirlo sin ofender?, hmmm, ¡ah si!, tienen las hormonas alborotadas...en especial 2 idiotas que han de andar por ahi

Todos estan en su mundo, como siempre, nadie se da cuenta de mi presencia, yo no resalto para nada, camine tranquilo hasta mi salon y me sente en mi lugar

-Llegue a tiempo como siempre jejeje, bueno ya que falta para que comienzen las clases arrecuesto en mi silla con mis manos en la nuca y viendo el techo mis compañeros empiezan a llegar poco a poco hasta que el salon se lleno por completo la maestra llego y las clases comenzaron

Paso el tiempo es hora del descanso mientras me dirijo a la cafeteria senti que alguien me miraba al darme la vuelta vi a cierta persona asomada en la ventana de uno de los salones del viejo edificio escolar

Rias gremory, una de las 2 grandea onee-samas de la escuela, me miraba con seriedad y recelo yo tambien la mire de la misma manera y segui mi camino, aun asi siento como se clava su mirada en mi

-¿Que tema tendra conmigo? como me apresuro o no voy a come...-

Una chica linda aparecio de la nada y agarro la manga de mi camisa deteniendome, pero habia algo extraño en ella, no estaba usando el uniforme de la escuela, ¡como es que entro? Y como es que nadie la ha visto? O mejor aun ¿Cómo es que la han dejado entrar?, tenia mis dudas, pero por ahora…

-Perdona ¿tienes algun asunto conmigo?

-N-no es que...quiero...quiero...

-¿Quieres...?

Este silencio, es algo incomodo, pero lo que me dajaria en shock seria lo siguiente

-¡Sal conmigo por favor!...¡me gustas!...

De la impresion escupi el refresco de mi boca, ¡¿acaban de confesarseme?!

-Oe oe ¿pero que dices? Ni me conoces y ¿dices que yo te gusto?

-S-si...

Estaba muy avergonzada que su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro estaba completamente rojo

Debo admitir que eso me flecho...su actitud de doncella timida e indefensa me gusto

-...Hmm...dime algo ¿estas segura de eso?

-¡Si!, ¡no tengo ninguna duda!

Wooow, sus ojos muestran mucha determinacion, hasta puedo ver sus ojos arder en llamas, otra de las cosas que nos encantan a los saiyajin de las mujeres

-Ok, mira hagamos esto no podemos ser novios ya que no nos conocemos , asi que hagamos esto seamos amigos h conoscamonos mejor te parece?

-Si...no hay...problema...

Hmmm su tono de voz es triste pero tiene que entenderlo yo no cambiare mi decision

Entonces digo mientras rasco mi cabeza

-Aaaaaah, mira para conocernos mejor salgamos el fin de semana

-¡Claroooooo!, ¡sera el sabado 10 am!, ¡gracias! ¡Yahoooo!

Ella se anima con eso y sonrie muy alegre y se retira alejandose de mi saltando de alegria Jajaja creo que no la pasare mal el fin de semana

Un momento...¡yo nunca eh tenido una cita!, ¿¡que es lo que deberia hacer?!

-Ara ara, que suerte tienes

-¿Eh?, ¿Himejima sempai?

Asi es al voltearme a ver de quien era esa voz, era la vicepresidenta del club de inventigacion de lo oculto, AKENO HIMEJIMA, ademas de la 2da de las onee-samas de la escuela, pero, ¿Qué querra conmigo?

-Disculpe, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Solo pasaba por aquí y vi esa conmovedora escena, por lo que me acerque a felicitarte, Dante

-Ya veo, muchas gra…¡¿eh?, como sabe quien soy?

Eso me alerto, a ella yo si la conosco por el hecho de que es sumamente popular y los chicos y chicas hablan de ellas casi todo el tiempo, pero, ¿ella a mi?, se que es mi nombre se humano, pero aun asi me intriga, ¿acaso sabra que soy en realidad?

-¿Ara?, eres mi kouhai, es mi deber conocer los nombres de mis kouhais

-Y-ya veo, bueno si me disculpa, ya debo retirarme, las clases ya van a empezar, adios

-Espera, ten toma esto

Ella me da un papel, era un folleto en realidad, uno muy extraño, ¿Por qué me lo daria?

-Gracias, pero y ¿esto…..?

-Es un amuleto de buena suerte para tu cita Dante-kun

-Ya veo, muchas gracias himejima sempai, nos vemos luego

Yo me retiro con mis manos en los bolsillos hacia mi salon dejando a la oneesama ahí

-Claro que nos volveremos a ver, eso te lo puedo asegurar

* * *

 **LIFE:RIAS**

 **CLUB DE INVESTIGACION DE LO OCULTO**

Me encontraba yo sentada en la silla de mi escritorio, pensando en una persona que me llena de intriga, una que desde el momento que la vi, me ha dado mucha curiosidad

-Dante Sunion...

Si, ese chico nuevo del extranjero, creo que dijeron que era americano, bueno, eso no importa, lo que si, es que siento un enorme poder latente dentro de el, no me lo puedo explicar, se que posee una sacred gear, pero tambien siento su poder propio y es enorme, definitivamente debe ser mio

Pero por lo que veo, no sera facil, pude comprobar desde que chocamos miradas por la ventana, no sucumbio ante mi mirada, creo que yo por poco caigo por la suya, debo tener cuidado, se ve que es un chico con muchos misterios y yo quiero descubrirlos, lo hare, no lo dudo

GATCHA

La de mi club es abierta y la que entra por ahi, es mi mano derecha y mi mejor amiga, Himejima Akeno

-Me reporto aqui buchou-me hace una reverencia

-Oh, Akeno, ¿pudiste averiguar algo acerca de el?

-Por desgracia no-se muestra decepcionada-ese chico Dante, es muy escurridizo e inteligente, no se deja descubrir

-Vaya, que mal-eso me decpciona, pero luego sonrio-eso solo hace que te quiera mas Dante hohoho

-Pero vi algo interesante

-¿Ah si?, ¿que cosa?-me dio curiosidad

-Una angel caido lo ha invitado a salir-respondio seria

-¿Estas segura?-esto me esta dando mala espina

-Si, yo misma los vi

-Bien, no se que planeen esos angeles caidos en mi territorio, pero no esperaremos a que actuen, Koneko

-¿Hi buchou?

Koneko Toujo, es una de mis sirvientes mas antiguas junto a Akeno, es considerada la idol mascota del instituto por su lindura, no puedo culparlos, es tan linda

-Ve y vigila a Dante y a esa angel caido, intenta descubrir sus planes

-Hi-dicho eso, sale del salon

-Veremos que tramas

* * *

 **LIFE:KYABE**

Llegue corriendo a casa ese día y le conté lo que me sucedió, decir que estaba feliz es sumamente poco, me felicito y junto saiyanos adultos de la organizacion Z, me dieron su apoyo y consejos para una cita perfecta

Una salida a pasear, llevarla al acuario al cine nuevamente a pasear y llevarla a comer finalizando cuando la lleve a su casa

Suena bien pero todos ellos tenian caras llorosas como de orgullo...demonios, ¿acaso los he decepcionado todo este tiempo que no tenia novia?, pues perdon

Me encaminaba al lugar de mi cita, pero me sentia un poco incomodo, ¿la razon?, una presencia rara me ha estado siguiendo oculta por lo menos desde que sali de casa

-Muy bien-pare en seco y hable en voz alta sin voltearme a ver atras-sal, se que me estas siguiendondesde hace un buen rato

No sale de su escondite, pero siento por medio de su ki, que se estremecio, ¿acaso se asombro de ser descubierta?

-Bien...si no piensas salir...

¡FIIIZ!

-...Entonces yo ire a ti

Desapareci y volvi a aparecer en otro lugar, justo detras de una loli peliblanca

Un momento, ¿Toujou?

-¿Toujo-san?-estaba sorprendido, ¿por que me espiaba?

Al parcer se soprendio por mi velocidad, aunque yo creo que fue mas por ser descubierta, pero recupero su compostura y salto mas atras en una pose de pelea

-Wooow, tranquila niña-alce mi mano intentando calmarla-no te hare daño, pero, ¿que haces siguiendome?

-...-Ella se mantenia estoica en su pose de pelea

-Hmmm, oye...espera-puse un rostro un poco asustado-no me digas que eres...¿una acosadora?

-¡!-al parecer si lo es por que rompio un poco su postura y me miro sonrojada

-¡Eres un acosadora!-le apunte con mi dedo

-¡N-n-no soy una acosadora!-tartamudeo sonrojada, eso me parecio tierno

-¡¿Si no lo eres por que me vigilas?!-le pregunte austado por mi pudor mientras me abrazaba a mi mismo de una manera protectora

-¡E-e-es un error!, ¡yo no te estoy acosando!-se defendia agitando los brazos-¡yo solo...solo...!

-¡Solo me observabas!, ¡pequeña pervertida!

-¡N-n-no soy una p-p-pervertida!-estaba muy exaltada-¡no me veas con esos ojos!

-¡No claro que no!, ¡solo una acosadora!

-¡Que no lo soy!

-¿¡Entonces por que me sigues?!

-¡Yo...yo...yo...!

-¡Pervertida!

-Aaaah...aaaah...¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Se fue corriendo por el otro camino, vaya, si que es veloz, desaparecio rapido, prosegui mi camino hasta llegar al punto de encuentro que era en el centro comercial, a los 5 minutos llego y debo admitirlo, es hermosa

-Perdon por llegar tarde

-No te preocupes acabo de llegar

Quedamos en vernos en el centro comercial de ahi salimos a divertirnos como locos incluso le compre un adorno de cabello se le veia hermoso y ella se veia aun mas hermosa, pero habia algo que me inquietaba, cuando escanee su ki, ¡era alto!, no como el mio pero era considerable, pero eso no era lo que me llamo la atencion, lo que si, era que su ki se sentia fluctuar, como si tuviera una duda existencial,parecia triste, ¿que ocurria?

Se hizo de noche y la acompañe a un lugar que queria ir a una enorme fuente de agua ahi ella se sento sonriente

Yo tambien me diverti debo admitir que estar con ella era genial entonces dije

-Me diverti mucho contigo Yuma-chan

-Si, yo tambien, ahora, podri...

La detuve alzando la mano

-Muestrate

-¿Eh?-me miro confundida

-Dije que te muestres-sonrio sereno

-¿A-a-acaso tu..lo...?-me pregunto nerviosa

-Todo el tiempo-respondi sinceramente

-Ya veo-bajo la mirada-entonces...

Su apariencia comienza a cambiar, su ropa de salir es cambiada por un traje de latex bastante revelador, genial para mi gusto, pero lo que mas me asombro, fue ese par de alas tan negras como la noche misma

-Yuma, ¿que es lo que eres?

-Soy un angel caido-me lo dijo, pero no me dirijio la mirada

¿Un angel caido?, jamas escuche de esa raza alien, me empece a acercar y ella empezona estremecerse

-¿Q-que estas...?

-Son muy lindas-le sonrei-tus alas son muy lindas

-¿E-eh?-al parecer estaba sonrojada y sorprendida

Empece a tocarlas, sus plumas son tan suaves, tan comodas, tan fragiles, pero sobre todo, tan calidas, luego sin dejar de tocar sus alas la observe, esta tan timida e indefensa, agarrandose el brazo derecho con el izquierdo mientras temblaba nerviosa y desviaba la vista cabizbaja y sonrojada

Era como una princesa, una a la que yo debia cuidar

-Yuma-le coloque una mano en la mejilla y ella al perecer suspiro-dime, ¿cual es la mision que te encargaron contra mi?-ella abrio los ojos sorprendida de haber sido descubierta-si, lo se, pero no se cual es tu mision, acaso, ¿matarme?

Ella abrio los ojos aun mas, eso me lo confirmo

-Dime, ¿Por que te enviaron a matarme?-ella solo se quedo callada, mejor cambio la pregunta, eso lo puedo averiguar despues-¿quien te esta obligando?-pregunte ansioso

-Si te lo dijera, lo buscarias para enfrentarlo, ¿verdad?

¿Eh?, ¿tan facil de leer soy?

-¿Tu que crees?-pregunte sereno

-No te lo dire, si te lo digo, iras con esas intenciones y moriras

-Creeme, no creerias los fuerte que soy

-Pero...-en serio esta preocupada

-Vamos-la jale hacia mi, le di la vuelta y la abrace desde la espalda-vaya, en serio son muy suaves tus alas jejeje

¡Lo logre!, creo que la conquiste, esta temblando nerviosa, pero en serio debo saber quien la envio

-Yuma-cambie mi voz a seria pero comprensiva-por favor, dimelo

-K-Kokabiel-sama-me responde entrecortadamente-es mi jefe, te aseguro que es muy fuerte, por favor, no busques la muerte

Ella volteo un poco el rostro y presiono su mirada triste y llorosos sobre el, ojos violetas vs negros onix

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

-Yuma-comenzo el saiyajin-creeme, estare bien, te aseguro que...

¡SHIIINK!

-¡Uaaagh...!-Kyabe empezo a escupir sangre, pero antes empujo a Raynare lejos de el

-¡DANTE-KUN!-grito deseperada el angel

-A-asi, que e-e-eres quien mando a eliminarme, ¿eh?

El pelinegro habia sido herido de gravedad cerca del abdomen, una lanza se luz se le habia incrustrado, al alzar con mucho esfuerzo la mirada, pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre flotando en el cielo, no pudo observar los rasgos faciales de su enemigo, la oscuridad de la noche lo abrazaba con sus heladas manos, pero pudo distinguir algo mas, algo sorprendente, tenia 5 pares de alas negras, era un caido y por su nivel de poder que pudo sentir, que era sumamente alto, debia ser un lider

-Tal vez si, tal bez no, ¿quien sabe?-el sujeto hablaba con burla-y si fuera el, ¿tendrias algun problema?

-Jejeje-Kyabe a pesar de su herida mortal como todo buen saiyajin, sonreia-si, ¿sabes cual?

-¿Cual podria ser?-pregunto con sorna el caido

-Que no me gustan los sujetos cobardes que usan a otros para hacer su trabajo sucio-ahora era Kyabe el que se burlaba

Esto hizo enfurecer al tipo

-¡MOCOSO!-en serio se enojo-¡TEN MAS RESPETO A TUS SUPERIORES!, ¡AHORA MISMO TE...!

¡FIZZ!

-¡¿QUE?!-sorprendido vio como Kyabe aparecio frente a el con su puño listo

¡BOOOM!

¡CRASH!

El tipo recibio un enorme golpe el todo el centro del rostro enviandolo a volar por un buen tramo del parque, llegando al bosque y estrellandose a lo lejos levantando una nube de humo que se podia ver a lo lejos

Raynare estaba en shock, su jefe habia venido en persona, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendio, fue el hecho de que este chico, aun con esa horrible y mortal herida en el abdomen, pudo conectarle tan perfecto y poderoso golpe, es que no era posible

TAP

Ese ligero sonido la devolvio a la realidad, Kyabe habia aterrizado a la fuerza y jadeando y escupiendo sangre a montones, al ver como se apoyaba en el suelo con las rodillas y su mano izquierda, asi como sujetandose la mortal y dolorosa herida en un intento de que el dolor sucumbiera, la hizo reaccionar

-¡Dante-kun!-la caido corrio hacia el preocupada-¿te encuentras bien?-se agacho desesperada y se horrorizo al ver la herida

-D-De lo mejor-sonreia con un ojo cerrado y alzando el pulgar-¿asi que ese es tu jefe?-ella desvio la mirada-debes irte, ese sujeto ya viene, no te vayas a meter en problemas

-¡P-pero...!-intentaba refutar la caida

-Pero nada-la miro serio-vete Yuma, sabes que debes hacerlo

La caida siguio discutiendo con el, pero luego comprendio que no iba a poder razonar con el, asi que muy a su pesar se levanto y empezo a meterse en las sombras, pero antes de despararcer...

-Raynare-dijo ella

-¿Que?-pregunto confundido

-No Yuma, mi nombre verdadero, es Raynare

-Ya veo...-empeso a sonreir-Kyabe...

-¿Eh?-ahora ella era la confundida

-Ese es mi verdadero nombre-respondio sonriendo

-...-se quedo sin habla por un momento, pero luego sonrio-con que Kyabe, ¿eh?, cuando nos volvamos a ver, deberas explicarme eso

-Lo prometo-respondio a lo bajo-ahora vete, luego nos vemos

-Recuerda tu promesa-le hablo seria-mas te vale cumplirla-despues de esas palabras, desaparecio

-Lo hare, ahora-volteo su rostro-¿que deberia hacer contigo?

-¡M-MALDITO MONSTRUO!-el sujeto llego caminando sujetandose el rostro, pero aun estaba en las sombras y su rostro no era visible, aun asi pudo ver como desde las sombras, caian gotas carmesi al suelo-¿donde se habra metido esa inutil?

-¿Hablas de la actriz porno?-se sonrojo al recordar su atuendo-ya le di su merecido tambien, pero por desgracia se me escapo

-Tsk, que inutil-chasqueo enojado-tal parece que debere encargarme yo mismo de la orden

El sujeto empezo a expulsar su inmeso poder, era de color lila y su energia aumentaba, aunque no pudo observar su rostro, el cabello se lo tapaba, es como si su rostro fuera el objeto mas sagrado del universo, ¡ya dejatelo ver mierda!

Pero se sorprendio al ver como la energia se reunia en el cielo al alzar sus brazos, formando una super lanza de luz, era inmensa

-¡Veamos como sobrevives a esto miserable!

Kyabe no tenia tiempo de sorprenderse, aun con todo el dolor que le inflingia la herida, empezo a expulsar su poder rodeado de una energia color transparente, luego extendio los brazos a los lados cargando un poder de color dorado en cada mano, el podria esquivarla, lo haria facilmente, pero esa lanza era tan potente, que lastimaria a los inocentes mas proximos a la zona de combate

-Hora de probar la tectnica que aprendi de Vegeta-shisho (1)

-'¿Que esta haciendo ese muchacho?'-se preguntaba mentalmente sorprendido el sujeto-'¡no importa!, ¡debo acabarlo antes de que ejecute su movimiento!', ¡toma esto!

¡FUUUUUZ!

El caido desplego su lanza hacia el saiyajin, el cual por algun motivo, no se movia del lugar, el ataque ya estaba totalmente cargado, solo debia lanzarlo, ¿que demonios lo detiene?

-¿Cual era?...¿cual era?...-se matenia pesativo mientras la lanza se le acercaba mas y mas-¿cual era el mombre de la tecnica?

¡BAM!

Hasta el autor de la historia se cayo de espaldas por esa idiotes, ¡idiota!, ¡olvida el puto nombre y lanzalo yaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Ah si!-sonrio confiado-era...

 ** _"¡FINAL FLAAAAAAAASH!"_**

Junto ambas esferas de enrgia uniendolas en un potente ataque fusionado de color dorado, la ragafa de poder facilmente desintgro la lanza de luz y ahora se dirigia al caido

-¡M-MALDITA SEA!, ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

¡FLAAAAASH!

Intento cubrirse con sus alas, pero aun asi, fue engullido por la tecnica, Kyabe la controlo y la dirigio lo mas posible al cielo

¡KABOOOOOM!

Un ruido ensordecerdor para cualquiera, claro, si lo hubieran escuchado, la explosion fue tan alta, que los que la vieron, creyeron que eran fuegos artificiales

Ese ultimo ataque fue devastador, le consumio demasiada energia, ademas estaba su mortal herida abdominal, pero como un orgulloso saiyajin que es, no caia, suspiro aliviado cuando no encontro rastros del tipo

-M-Mon...monst...ruo...eres un monstruo

Esas palabras le helaron la sangre, ¿como mierda pudo sobrevivir?, ¡ese ataque fue devastador!, si, se encontraba mas debil de lo que creyo, nuevamente se coloco en posicion de defensa creyendo que estaba intacto, pero

Cuando el humo se discipo, se pudieron ver las secuelas de el ataque, 6 de sus alas carbonizadas, la mayor parte de su cuerpo magullado y casi toda su ropa hecha mierda, pero aun asi sus alas en buen estado le impedian ver su rostro, ¡mierda solo dejate ver!

-Miren quien hablande monstruos-sonreia Kyabe fingendo no sentir dolor-es mejor acabarte ahora y que no causes mas daños

¡FUUUZ!

Nuevamente, el saiyajin era rodeado por su poder transparente

-Jejeje-se reia confiado el sujeto-no lo haras

-¿Como podrias saber eso tu?-respondio irritado

-Por que segun te pude estudiar, eres una clase unica de heroes, una que jamas asesina

-Talvez tengas razon-hablo seriamente-no asesino, pero cuando no me dejan alternativa, debo hacerlo-su aura se volvio mas violenta y alzo su brazo apuntandolo en su direccion

-Vaya, talvez me equivoque-aun estando cerca de la muerte, el sujeto aun se mantenia confiado-si eres capaz de matar, pero dime, si en este preciso momento una bestia estubiera a punto de matar a alguien mientras tu aun dudas en matarme, ¿que harias?

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto preocupado

El sujeto sonrio de soslayo, la suerte le estaba abrazando y la muerte se estaba alejando

-Por alla-apuntaba al norte debla ciudad-a casi el otro lado de la ciudad, un demonio exiliado, esta a punto de matar a unas inocentes personas

-¡Mientes!-exclamo aun apuntandole-'¿demonio exiliado?'-penso dudoso

-Jejeje-aun se burlaba confiado-¿eso crees?, ¿estas seguro?, ¿quieres correr ese riesgo?

Kyabe apretaba los dientes en desespero, puede que diga la verdad, puede que no, ¡demonios!, ¿deberia creerle?, habia perdido mucha sangre y energia, en ese estado no podia usar sus sentidos ki para rastrear una escencia maligna o a alguna persona en peligro

Ademas estaba el otro predicamento, si lo mataba ya no tendria las energias suficientes para ir a rescatarlos, por el otro lado lo mismo, si los iba a rescatar, el sujeto huiria, eso no lo preocupaba, estaba demasiado herido, pero aun asi, el podria recuperarse y volver a las andadas

No pudo mas, tomo su decision

-Mas te vale que jamas te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino-gruño molesto y salio literalmente volando hacia el lugar indicado

-Jejeje-reia aliviado por salvarse-que suerte tengo de que no sea una mentira, ese demonio exiliado me salvo la vida, que ironico-reia sarcasticamente, luego desaparecio en las sombras

* * *

-¡Ya casi llego!-el saiyajin volaba a maxima velocidad

A lo lejos lo vio, una enorme bestia tenia arrinconada a 2 jovencitas, una castaña con cola de caballo y una pelirrosa, las queria devorar, ese sujeto no mentia despues de todo

-¡¿Q-que hacemos Katase?!

-¡No lo se Murayama!, ¡rompio nuestros booken!

-¡GROOOOOOW!-la bestia abrio sus fauces en un temible rugido

-¡KYAAAAAA!-gritaro ambas chicas y se desmayaron por el miedo

El monstruo se iba acercando lentamente hacia sus inofensivas presas, el solo el pensar en probar su joven y jugosa carne, le hacia babear, pero cuando ya estaba a centimetros de tomar con sus manos a su primera cena...

¡BOOOOM!

Una patada se estrello en su rostro, quebrandole la nariz en el acto, fue tan fuerte que termino estrellandose y destruyendo el muro de una construccion cercana ( que conveniente, ¿no? -_-u )

-Llege a tiempo, es un alivio-suspiro aliviado-¡es cierto!, las civiles

Rapidamente corrio hacia las chicas y ven que estan tiradas en el suelo, temiendo lo peor, le toma el pulso a cada una y respira aliviado al saber que se encuentran bien, pero lo que no se dio cuenta, es que habian recobrado un poco el conocimiento y al tener la capucha de su camisa baja, lo pudieron reconocer un poco

-'¿Dante-kun...-penso Murayama

-...Nos salvo?'-penso Katase, pero luego ambas ven la atroz herida en su abdomen

-'Esta herido...'-pensaron ambas

Luego ambas ahora si cayeron desmayadas del todo

-Menos mal aun estan vivas-respiro aliviado-ahora...-volteo a ver el muro destruido

¡BROOOOM!

El monstruo en un arrebato de ira se quito los escombros con su poder enviandolos por los cielos

-¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A INTERFERIR EN MI CENA?!-miro a todos lados furioso y vio al saiyajin parado en frente de las chicas-¡TU!, ¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACER ESTO?!, ¡SOLO POR ESO SERAS MI POSTRE!

-Je, dejame decirte que me halaga tu oferta, pero por desgracia no pertenesco al menu, incluso dudo que sea comestible, podrias enfermarte-se volvio a colocar en pose de batalla

En su estado optimo lo hubiera acabado en un segundo con una rafaga de energia, pero en estos momentos estaba sumamente herido, esa mas, era un milagro que aun estuviera de pie, deberia estar muerto, pero su sangre guerrera y orgullo saiyajin no se lo permitian

-¡BASTA DE CHARLA!-gruño molesto-¡ES HORA DE MI CENA!-empezo a correr en su direccion

-¡Pues buen provecho!-el saiyajin empezo a avanzar contra el

-¡AAAAAAAH!-ambos saltaron el uno contra el otro

* * *

Rias y su sequito llegaron a una vieja fabrica abandonada por medio de un circulo magico, hubieran llegado mas rapido, sino fuera por que tuvieron que convencer de salir de su cuarto a Koneko, la cual se encontraba encerrada y envuelta hasta la cabeza por sus sabanas sonrojada a un tono que el cabello de Rias quedaria en ridiculo, avergonzada, sollozando y en posicion de bolita, las palabras de Kyabe si le dolieron

-Vamos Koneko, no era para tanto-trataba de animarla Kiba-solo fue un malentendido

-...-Por primera vez, Koneko mostraba una emocion en su cara: verguenza

-Si-ayudaba Akeno-aunque me sorprende que te halla descubierto-señalo la morena

-Es verdad-respondio serio el caballero-me intriga eso que dijiste de su velocidad, es increible

-Chicos-refuto Rias-nos preocuparemos por eso despues, ahora a lo que vinimos-aunque queria parecer desinteresada, en realidad por dentro la curiosidad la carcomia

-Hi, buchou-respondieron los 3

-Pero...-señalaba Kiba-aqui no hay nadie

-Es verdad-afirmaba Rias-Akeno, ¿estas segura que este es el lugar?

-Si-respondio la reina-estoy totalmente segura-tambien estaba confundida, ella nunca se equivocaba

-Tal vez deberiamos...¿que es eso?

Rias iba a dar una orden para separarse y buscar, perl unos ligeros temblores le llamaron la atencion

-¿Ara?, no lo se-estaba totalmente confundida Akeno

-Esto no es un temblor-señalo Koneko volviendo en si-algo se acerca

-Preparense para cualquier cosa-ordeno el rey y todos tomaron posiciones de ataque y defensa

-¡Ya esta aqui!-exclamo la pequeña torre

¡BROOOOOM!

La pared trasera a ellos se destruyo, se dieron la vuelta y vieron que su demonio exiliado era el que lo atravezaba, no estaba solo, un chico, si, un chico como lo leen, tenia enterrado su puño en el abdomen de este, ambos fueron los que la habian atravezado

-¡Uuugh!-se quejaba el demonio en el aire

-¡Yahooooooo!-exclamaba divertido el chico

El demonio cae pesadamente en el suelo agrietandolo, el chico simplemente cayo de pie, ninguno de los 2 se percataron de los "espectadores", los Gremory tenian un rostro de ¡¿WTF?!

-Vamos, ¿no que iba a ser tu cena?-se burlaba Kyabe

-¡M-m-miserable!-gruñia el monstruo mientras apoyaba su rodilla en el suelo-¡claro que seras mi cena!

Nuevamente se abalanzo contra el pelinegro, pero este se deslizo por debajo de sus piernas y le dio una barrida de pies haciendolo caer, luego se levanto dando giros de break dance, salto girando en el aire, cargo su puño con energia y lo golpeo esta vex el el rostro, partiendo el suelo y elevando unas pequeñas rocas y polvo, asi como los brazos y piernas del demonio producto del golpe, pero ahi no acabo, porque cargo una de sus piernas con energia y lo pateo en las costillas como si fuera un balon de futbol y, dejandolo incrustado en la pared, luego empezar a correr contra su adversario, salto y le dio un rodillazo al pecho y ambos nuevamente atravezaron un muro perdiendose de la vista de los sorprendidos demonios

-¡R-rapido!, ¡no los perdamos de vista!-Rias fue la primera en salir de su asombro

-¡H-hi, buchou!-los demas tambien salieron de su asombro y empezaron a seguirlos

Afuera en lo que se podria llamar patio, pudieron ver a los 2 mirandose frente a frente, por suerte el chico conservaba su capucha, pero lo que los sorprendio era el estado del demonio exiliado, se encontraba arrodillado lanzandole una mirada de odio a Kyabe, se encontraba magullado, algunos golpes fueron tan fuertes que la marca de los puños se quedaron impresas en las magulladas carnes del demonio, tambien se podian apreciar hematomas por todo su cuerpo, no se nescesita ser un genio para saber que la mayoria, por no decir, todos sus huesos deberian de estar rotos, sangraba a galones, todos sus vasos sanguineos debieron haber explotado, ya no le ha de quedar mucho tiempo de vida

-El esta herido-menciono Koneko apuntando a Kyabe-puedo oler su sangre

Los demas observaron a un encapuchado Kyabe y vieron que lo que decia la loli era verdad, estaba jadeando pesadamente y sudaba a litros, cubriendose la mortal herida de su abdomen con su mano izquierda

-Esa herida se ve que es grave-mencionaba seria Akeno

-¿Deberiamos ayudarlo?-pregunto Kiba

-Es lo mejor-respondio Rias y todos empezaron a caminar hacia ellos, pero

¡KLINK!

Se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron que el exiliado habia saco una cadena de quien sabe donde y ataco al encapuchado con ella, el la enrredo en su brazo y jalo al exiliado hacia el y cuando llego, enterro su rodilla en el estomago de la bestia haciedolo vomitar sangre, cayo y rodo unos cuantos metros, cuando se levanto, la cadena le envolvio el cuello y lo jalo al aire, estrellandose pesadamente al suelo, al levantar la mirada rugio furioso al ver a Kyabe, el cual tenia una sonrisa confiada

-Has sido una perra muy mala-de sus manos empezo a brotar energua electrica-por eso papá debe de castigarte

Ante este comentario, Akeno se sonrojo un poco

-¡Miserable humano!-rugio furioso la bestia-¡te arrepentiras por...!

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! (ok, no se hacer sonidos de ningun tipo, no me juzguen T_T )

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAA!-la bestia sufria un dolor indescriptible al sentir el poderoso voltaje por todo su cuerpo

Antes Akeno estaba solo sonrojada, ahora estaba totalmente exitada y mojada, hasta babeaba un poco, se sentia exitada de haber encontrado a otro ser igual que ella, uno que usa la electricidad como modo de tortura

-C-creo que encontre a mi alma gemela-decia soñadoramente Akeno, Kiba y Koneko la miraron extrañados y Rias solo suspiro llevandose la mano al rostro

-Muy bien-exclamaba Kyabe-hora de terminar esta mierda

Lo empezo a girar como en un tornado, el demonio luchaba por zafar la cadena de su cuello, entonces Lo solto enviandolo muchos metros al cielo

-¡Este es tu fin!-cargo una esfera de energia azul en su mano derecha y la lanzo en modo de una potente rafaga

¡FUUUUUZ!

-¡M-Malditoooooo...uugh!

¡KABOOOOM!

El demonio fue exterminado rapidamente

-Jejeje-se regocijaba-eso fue rapido, ahora...

Dio un enorme salto, fue tan fuerte que dejo un crater, se dirigia a la ciudad, ironicamente, empezo a llover

-¡Rapido sigamoslo!-ordeno Rias y la persecucion empezo

* * *

En las calles de Kuoh, en realidad en los techos, terrazas y azoteas se podia ver un inigualable hecho, una persona saltaba por cada una de ellas en enormes saltos, de un edificio saltaba a otro, de ahi a una casa, de ahi a una autopista elevada, empezo a correr y dio un gran salto a otro edificio, parecia que nada podia pararlo, perola verdad, es que estaba casi al borde de la muerte, su herida lo estaba matando, habie perdido mucha sangre, si estuviera en mejor estado, hubiera ido volando

-'Debo llegar rapido a la maquina de curacion'-pensaba Kyabe-demonios aun me siguen

Si, Kyabe hace mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de sus perseguidores, en realidad se dio cuenta a ultimo minuto en la fabrica, por eso decido exterminar a ese demonio rapido

-¡Es muy rapido a pesar de sus heridas!-exclamaba Kiba intentando volar por la fiereza de la lluvia

-¡Sigamos!, ¡no debemos perderlo podria ser un potencial enemigo!-exclamaba Akeno en las mismas

En medio vuelo, pararon en seco sorprendidos, el motivo fue que vieron a Kyabe, parado en el techo de un edificio de brazos cruzados tras un enorme cartel de neon, los estaba esperando

Los demonios, dudosos bajaron al techo a una distancia segura de el

-¿Que quieren?-pregunto friamente-¿porque me persiguen?

-¿Que no es de educacion presentarse primero?-preguntaba Rias autoritariamente

-...-el encapuchado no respondia nada-no tengo tiempo para jueguitos estupidos, ¿que quieren?

-Queremos saber quien eres-volvio a responder con autoridad

-¿Para que?-pregunto de manera seca

-Para poder quitarnos las dudas de que eres un enemigo-respondio Kiba

-¿No se los demostre exterminando a esa cosa alla en la fabrica abandonada?-preguntaba confuso

-Eso no es suficiente-trataba de sonar seria Akeno pero su voz ni sus piernas temblorosas por la exitacion se lo permitian

-Aaah-suspiro hastiada Rias-quiero que vengas con nosotros, queremos hacerte algunas preguntas

-Eso es imposible-respondio de manera fria

-Y eso ¿por que?

-No me es permitido revelar mi identidad-empezo a caminar en retroceso hasta estar al borde del techo-con su permiso, buenas noches

Ante el asombro de todos, salto del techo al vacio, corrieron a la orilla, solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba

-Maldicion-susurro Rias

* * *

-¡AAAAAH!

¡CRASH!

Del cielo un Kyabe muy herido cayo en unos contenedores de basura, en un callejon cercano a su hogar

-Si, es oficial, es la peor cita de mi vida-señalaba el saiyajin-so-solo un poco mas

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, se encontraba la mansion Sunion, pero a la mitad se le acabaron las fuerzas y cayo boca arriba, retiro su mano de su anbdomen y la vio, su sangre salia a borbotones, no sabia como pararlas, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir, pero su orgullo y perseverancia querian llegar a mas giro y empezo, a arrastrarse, en un momento dado, ya no pudo arrastarse, pero aun asi era necio e intentaba moverse

-'Maldicion, ¿asi es como morire'-pensaba frustrado-'¿muerto por una cita en lugar de una mision?, ¡patetico!'- se regañaba a si mismo

De repente el folleto que le entrego Akeno se cae de su bolsillo y empieza a brillar

-Al menos Murayama y Katase se encuentran bien-mencionaba feliz, en un momento de la pelea golpeo tan duro al monstruo que lo dejo muy aturdido, aprovecho ese momento y se las llevo dejandolas acostadas frente a una estacion de policia y salto a un enorme poste, se alivio al ver como exaltados los policias salieron a su rescate y las entraron a la estacion, luego volvio a la lucha, pero al momento le aparecio la imagen de Rias Gremory-esa chica, ¿que queria de mi?-obrio un poco los ojos al ver al frente de el, una cabellera carmesi que ondeaba junto a la lluvia

Despues de eso, todo se volvio negro

 **¿Que les parecio?, dejenme los comentarios, si lose, se estarán preguntando, ¡quien demonios es Kyabe?, ¿no se supone que es sobre dbz? ¿y goku y vegeta y gohan y…..?, bueno, ya me entienden, quiero crear una historia original asi que utilice a un personaje nuevo, el saiyajin del universo 6 en realidad, no se si su nombre es KYABE o CABBA, ¿me lo podrian aclarar?, diganme además su nombre, dante es su nombre humano, se sorprenderán cuando sepan cual es su linaje, créanme lo entenderán, ademas aunque dice que es el universo 616, es en realidad el universo 6, osea el universo del dios de la destrucción champa y su asistente vados, solo quería aclarar eso**

 **Otra cosa en esta historia no son solo 13 universos es un multiverso infinito, solo que aquí, esos 13 son superiores a todos los demas**

 **Aclaracion:**

 **1.-Este susceso ocurre 3 años despues de los acontecimientos de db super, por lo que el torneo ya paso y Kyabe al considerar a vegeta su maestro (para amargura de este)copio su tecnica e intenta darle su propio toque**

 **Hasta aquí llegue yo, nos vemos luego mortales**


	2. El inicio de una nueva aventura

**Hola!, si, soy yo, el gran Percival,( Reverencienme mortales!) espero les este gustando la historia**

 **CRI CRI CRI**

 **No habia ningún lector**

 **Cielos cuanto apoyo -_-u**

 **Bueno los pocos que lean esta historia se que pensaran "¿quien carajos es Kyabe?, ¿no se supone que era sobre hs dxd y dbz"?, ¿que paso con Goku y los demas"?**

 **Aqui mi respuesta:**

 **Es que ya he visto muchas historias con ellos y el protagonista es o Goku o Gohan o Vegeta o...bueno, ya me entienden**

 **Por eso decidi que usaria un nuevo personaje, el saiyajin del universo 6, osea el del dios destructor champa, pero no se preocupen, eso no significa que ellos no apareceran, ¿que cuando?, quien sabe, pero ellos apraceran en un escenario epico que ya tengo planeado, pero que sera despues de un buen tiempo**

 **Bueno, sesion de preguntas ( a quien engaño?, nadie preguntara XD)**

 **Pero pueden hacerlo**

* * *

 **LIFE:KYABE**

Veo todo oscuro, siento como mi cuerpo flota y burbujas corren por mi curerpo...abro totalmente mis ojos y aqui estoy, dentro de la maquina de curacion, mi herida en mi abdomen ya se habia cerrado.

[¡Hijo! ¿Estas bien?]

Esa voz...

[¡Kyabe!, ¡mirame]

Hago caso a esa voz y pude verla a travez del cristal

Mi madre se encontraba junto a los medicos y se alegro con mi desperta, se ve que la hice preocupar demasiado, lo siento mucho madre

[¿Te encuentras bien?]

Asenti con mi cabeza, no le podia responder por que un tubo de oxigeno estaba en mi boca para evitar ahogarme

[Hijo tuviste mucha suerte de llegar, si hubieses tardado un segundo mas, bueno...]

Uno de los medicos me dice eso,uff que alivio me alegra haber llegado a tiempo...un momento...¿como es que llegue si habia perdido el conocimiento?

[Creo que ya es hora que salga, sus signos vitales ya son estables, es increible que hallas sanado en solo 3 horas]

¡CLICK!

¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!

Dicho eso el medico apreto un boton y la maquina sono una ligera alarma y el liquido de sanacion empieza a drenarse por completo eso hace que la compuerta se abra, rapidamente me saco el tubo de oxigeno, pero alze la mirada y todos tenian miradas sumamente preocupada

-¿Saben?-pregunte burlesco-por eso es que no tengo novia...

-...

...

Esta atmosfera es incomoda, intentar hacer bromas no esta funcionando, me dirijo a mi habitacion para asearme y descansar

-Kyabe-kun-uno de los soldados me detiene-despues de tu descanso, deberemos hacerte muchas preguntas

-¿Eh?, ¿porque?-estaba confundido

-¿Como que porque?-el soldado se exalta-puede que seas un soldado de clase baja-demonios, gracias por recordármelo-pero aun asi tus niveles de poder son muy altos, nadie en este mundo podría dejarte en este estado

-Si, tu mismo lo dijiste-le doy una sonrisa de medio lado y me suelto de su agarre-nadie de este mundo

-¿?-el soldado y los demás incluso mi madre se quedan confunidos por mi respuesta

En serio, mi primera cita, ¿y termino herido de muerte?, de verdad soy un asco con las mujeres, un perdedor sin suerte, como sea, al menos estoy vivo, al menos eso creo, esta tina llena de agua caliente en donde estoy metido me lo confirma, pero, ¿Qué era ella?, jamás vi a alguna raza asi, una humana con alas de cuervo, mañana voy a consultar la enciclopedia de todas las razas de la galaxia, talvez encuentre algo,como sea, ya me estoy quedadndo dormido en la bañera, será mejor salir, meresco descansar después de lo d este dia

Me salgo de la tina y me pongo mi ropa para dormir, si es que se le puede llamar "ropa para dormir" a unos boxers negros, como sea, a descansar, hoy fue un dia terrible

 **Al dia siguiente:**

-Hmm….que…pesado…..

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente el pecho me pesa mucho, siento algo aplastándome, debo moverme y apartar esta pesada almohada (si campeón, una almohada jejejeje), pero, cuando la toco

BOING

-Munyuuu….

¿Que es esto?, no se siente como una almohada, es suave, redondo y calido, además, creo que escuche un gemido, no puede ser, no puede ser posible, después de todo dormi solo, cuando abro mis ojos...

Me paralize del shock al ver a una chica pelirroja desnuda abrazandome en mi cama, además de que se me hacia muy familiar, al fijarme mejor, veo lo que le agarre, si amigos, le toque un oopai

Después de esto, hice lo que todo megamacho, semental, pelo en pecho haría

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Si, grite como una nena asustada, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡ADMITANLO!, ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN LO HARIAN!, NO LO NIEGUEN!, ¡ASI QUE NO ME JUZGUEN!

-Fuaaaa...¿ya amanecio?

-S-si...-respondi de manera sorprendida y ¿quien no lo estaria?

Ademas no era una simple chica, al verla mejor…..¡lo sabia!, sabia que la conocía, era rias gremory la chica mas linda de todo el instituto la mas deseada

Por eso le hice la pregunta básica en estos casos:

-Pregunta no ocurrio nada entre nosotros anoche ¿verdad?

Puso una cara sorprendida ante mi pregunta pero luego cambio a una erotica puso su dedo en la boca y dijo

-Fuistes una bestia...¡ruar!

¡CRASH!

Mi alma cayo al suelo y al parecer se hizo pedazos, podria jurar que escuche un cristal romperse ¿tuve mi primera vez y no la recuerdo?, ¡esto es de lo peor!, ¿acaso estuve ebrio?, no lo creo, mi madre me hubiera terminado de matar, además no estoy en edad de beber….al menos no en la edad terrestre

-...No puede ser...¿de verdad?, ¡con un demonio!, ¿por que no lo recuerdo?

-Es broma, no ocurrio nada-ella empieza a reir por mi reaccion

Yo suspiro de alivio, pero aun asi debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionado, entonces veo como ella sonrie, jejeje debo verme muy patetico

-¿Que haces en mi cama y...desnuda?

-Curando a mi futuro sirviente

-¿Perdon?-debo admtir que esa respuesta me confundio un poco

Gremory se levanta y un aura roja emanaba de ella y un par de alas de murcielago aparecieron, hmmm, primero alas de cuervo y luego alas de murciélago, en serio debo consultar esa enciclopedia

Ella me ve y se sorprende por mi reacción, ya que básicamente, esto no me sorprendió, es mas estoy admirándola con los brazos y piernas cruzadas de arriba abajo, eso al parecer la avergüenza, ya que se sonroja un poco

-D-deja de verme asi, es vergonzoso-¿vergonzoso?, pero si durmió conmigo desnuda-ademas, ¿no estas sorprendido?

-Eeeeem, pues no, he visto cosas mas asombrosas, -eso la sorprendió aun mas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Suspiro y me levanto de la cama con los brazos cruzados y la rodeo con mi mirada de pies a cabeza mientras giro al rededor de ella, no es nada pervertido, solo que jamas habia visto esta especie antes

-E-en serio esto es vergonzoso-estaba intimidada y sonrojada, vaya, si fuese un tono mas fuerte su rostro desaparecia en su cabello

-¿Qué te sorprende?, dormiste desnuda conmigo-eso la sonrojo mas, en serio esta chica no sabe o no tiene un criterio forjado de pulcridad-bien basta de sorpresas, vamos a presentarnos como personas descente-aclaro mi graganta y prosigo-mi nombre es Dante sunion, estudiante de kuoh, mucho gusto

-¿Eh?...¡ah...ah, claro!-aun nerviosa se aclara su graganta y responde-Soy rias gremory un demonio de clase alta-luego las siguientes palabras ella recupera su confianza y dice con orgullo- y tu eres mi sirviente

CRI CRI CRI

Si hubieran grillos en esta habitación asi sonaria, en serio eso mato el ambiente

\- Si aja-obviamnte no le crei

-¿Eh?-ella se vuelve a sorprender

No le preste atencion y me sali de la cama agarrando mi toalla para irme a bañar pero se paro en frente de mi deteniendome

-¡Oye! ¿Asi es como trataras a tu ama?

-Niña te dire algo, a excepcion de mi madre, no ha existido en este mundo, la mujer que me mande

-Entonces yo sere la primera-su rostro sonríe de manera picara, esto no me gusta

-¡Oye! ¿pero que...?

Me lanzo a la cama y se puso arriba de mi inmovilizándome, demonios tiene una fuerza brutal, no se compara con la mia, pero no quiero lastimarla, debo safarme de alguna manera

CLICK

Pero no de esa manera, de cualquier otra menos esa

La puerta se abrio y alguien entro era mi madre

-¡Kyabe!, ¡tu padre ya...volvio...a casa...!

Mi madre se quedo congelada con su sonrisa con tal scena

Yo tenia mi cara azul y rias solo miraba la puerta sin preocuparse

-Cariño ¿que sucede?...hmm...

Mi padre tambien habia aparecido y se quedo contemplando la escena con su mano en su barbilla pero luego alza su puño y empieza a llorar

-¡Mi hijo al fin ya es un hombre! ¡Eres mi orgullo!-lo dice mientras derrama lagrimas, ¡esto es lo mas bochornoso que me ha pasado en la vida!-cariño vamonos, demosles privacidad, despues de todo, no hay nada de malo en hacer "ejercicios matutinos"

¡¿Que?!, ¡¿es en serio?! ¡padre hai una chica desnuda encima mio!

-Lamentamos la interrupcion nos vamos-papa se va con mama congelada bajo su brazo...¡padreeeee!, ¡deja de joderme y ayudame!

-Mejor nos levantamos podrian pensar mal-Rias reacciona al fin

-¿Todavia mas?

Me suelta se baja de mi y puedo ver todo su magnifico cuerpo, ¡espera!, ¿que estoy pensando?, ¡demomios!, ¡malditas hormonas adolecentes!

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-me pregunta de una manera muy seductora-si eres tu no me importa

-¡¿Eh?!-reaccione sorprendido, ¿como no estarlo?-¡n-no es nescesario!, ¡s-solo vistase!

-¿De verdad no quieres ver?-me sigue provocando-¿ni un poco?

Por favor, no me tiente Gremory-san, ¡podria ser peligroso!, estoy en la edad en la que mi raza es mas sensible al sexo, si, estamos en una especie de celo ¡si me sigue tentando voy a tirarla en mi cama y no saldremos en todo el día!

Suspirando se viste y me mira

-Te espero abajo no me hagas esperar si?, además debes darme muchas explicaciones

Me guiña el ojo y se va yo solo me meto al baño a asearme y a enfriar mi cabeza ¡¿esto es real?!

Yo solo espero bajar y que no

* * *

 **LIFE:O**

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Se podia observar a cierto tipo encapuchado en lo que parece ser una fortaleza oculta en algun lugar de la tierra, se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono, y en sus manos jugaba con lo que parecia ser una jeringuilla

-Vaya, al final no uso el impulso que le di-sonreia el tipo-me hubiese gustado ver como funcionaban mis bellezas

Luego se levanto y empezo a caminar por un pasillo y llego a lo que parecia ser un laboratorio, estaba lleno de criaturas humanoides que parecian y vestian como cientificos, iban de un lado a otro en sus asusntos, entonces siguio caminando hasta donde estaba el que se podria llamar jefe de piso

-Hey doc, ¿como van?

-Hemos llegado a grandes avances con la mejora del UNLIMITE-un ser con muchos tentaculos gran barba y de color morado le respondio

-¿De veras?-estaba emocionado-pero aun no es perfecto, ¿verdad?

-Por desgracia no-se mostraba decepcionado-esperaba recolectar mas datos cuando ese sujeto hubiese usado la cepa, pero...

-El infeliz no lo uso-hablo burlesco el encapuchado-que mas da, sabia que ese sujeto era demasiado orgulloso como para usarlo

-¿Que deberiamos hacer ahora mi señor?

-Sigan con las investigaciones y perfeccionen ese nutricional

-A la orden mi señor-la criatura se alejo y se reunio con su equipo de proyecto

-Ayayayay-se agarraba la cabeza con una mano-este trabajo es muy pesado-empezo a flotar afuera y luego hacia arriba, quedandose en cunclillas en la punta de una antena-ya veremos como reaccionan antea esta nueva amenaza...saiyajins-sonrio el tipo siniestramente y un ojo le brillo de rojo intenso

* * *

 **DE VUELTA CON KYABE**

-Con un demonio, ¿como fue que esto paso?-reflexionaba el pelinegro mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa

No es que le moleste la presencia de Gremory, para nada, cualquiera estaria feliz de despertar desnudo junto a ella, el no era la excepcion, hasta le gusto, lo que si le intrigaba era

-¡¿Por que demonios no recuerdo nada?!-se preguntaba el frustrado saiyajin-aunque-su mirada se volvio seria-dijo que era un demonio,...¿no sera?, no no no, imposible, a leguas se ve que no son de la misma raza

Kyabe estaba sospechando que era una demonio de frio, osea, la raza del traidor y manipulador de Frost, desde que se descubrio en el torneo de Bills vs Champa su verdadero ser, todos en Salad, el universo y su misma raza se sorprendieron, ya que su raza, los changlong, aunque nacen con un poder increible, al igual que los namekusei, son pacificos, solo algunos casos excepcionales como Frost aparecen rara vez, fue declarado sujeto al extremo peligroso, el y su imperio ahora estan en guerra con todo el universo siendo Salad su principal obstaculo

Ademas los demonios del frio desde que nacen tienen un poder increible, pero esta chica, no posee ni el 1% del poder de una de sus infantes y eso que ya es adolescente

-Entonces, ¿que raza sera?-se preguntaba intrigado-puedo sentir que su ki es extraño, mas no es una amenaza, ademas ¿como entro aqui?

Enonces tambien se le vino a la mente la imagen de una pelinegra con alas de cuervo, una a la que aun le debe explicaciones, ademas tambien le intrigaba Raynare, ¿que raza era?

-Vaya, desde que este mundo fue resucitado por las super dragon balls, suscesos extraños han aparecido

La mision adicinal que los saiyajin se auto-impusieron, es investigar este nuevo mundo, ya que a los supremos Kaio-shin les intrigo este susceso y tambien les pidieron ese favor

-Je, algo me dice que ellos saben mas de lo que dicen-se auto-consolaba el chico

Y era verdad, los dioses supremos saben a la perfeccion la existencia de los dioses y otras facciones sobrenaturales de la tierra, despues de todo, uno de sus mas antiguos dioses es el sagrado kaio-shin que finjio su muerte en la tierra para volver a ocupar su lugar con los dioses supremos, pero obviamente, eso no lo sabe nadie

-Bueno-suspiro cansado-es hora de ir a la escuela, mejor apresuro esto

Dante tomo su mochila y empezo a bajar las escaleras, entonces empezo a escuchar risas a lo lejos, las conocia muy bien, eran las de sus padre y Rias

-Bueno, al menos se llevan bien-suspiro aliviado-¿que hay familia?

-Oh, Dante-su madre lo llamo por su nombre humano-buenos dias

-Buen dia tigre-ese fue su padre en serio es demasiado despreocupado y desesperante, pero un agradable y buen tipo

-P-padre, no digas estupideces-se estaba conteniendo por no gritarle y armar una escena, aun sonriendo tenia un tic en su ojo derecho

-Crecen tan rapido-Sindel derramaba lagrimas de orgullo y a la vez tristeza-pareciera que fue ayer cuando aprendio a caminar

-Kaa-san, esto no es...

-Bueno, fue un gusto charlar con ustedes-Rias se levantaba con intenciones de irse-okaa-san, otou-san fue un placer conocerlos-da una leve reverencia-pero ya es hora de marcharnos al colegio

-El placer fue nuestro Gremory-san

-Cuidense por el camino-se despedia con una mano Ilias-ah, es cierto, ¡Dante!-el susodicho volteo a verlo-recuerda que mas tarde tenemos una "platica" pendiente-esto ultimo lo dijo serio

-Hi-respondio el chico de igual modo, el sabia a que se referia-un momento-se quedo estatico-¡mi desayuno!

-Ya no hay tiempo Dante-sonrio Rias-debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde

-Demonios-se quejaba llorando cascadas-un momento, ¿okaa-san?, ¿otou-san?

Ambos ya llevaban recorrido la mitad del camino al instituto, a Kyabe el hambre lo estaba matando, por suerte pasaron por un restaurante familiar y como veían que aun tenían 30min para llegar, entraron y para sorpresa de Rias, de los demas clientes y del personal del local, el chico compro y devoraba alimentos como para 50 personas, ella apenas llevaba dos cucharadas de su desayuno

-'Wooow, he visto comer a Koneko, pero sin duda el le gana y por mucho'-penso asombrada-oye, ¿no te enfermaras si comes todo eso?

-¿Eh?-respondio confundido-no, para nada, siempre ingiero esta cantidad de alimentos, asi tengo energias para todo el dia-le respondio y siguio devorando la comida

-Y-ya veo-respondio asombrada, ella se dio cuenta que en serio este chico era especial

-¿No vas a comer?-pregunto el pausando un momento su acto de carniceria-si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde

-¿Eh?-Rias desperto de su asombro- ah claro, claro-entonces empezo a comer

Despues de 15 min, kyabe pago la cuenta y salieron del local, Rias estaba impactada por la cuenta y el simplemente la pago, era una cantidas excesiva, ¿de donde saco el dinero?

Aun despues de haber devorado el local, el seguia caminando comiendose un pan de dulce junto a una sonrisa gatuna, en serio Rias no sabia donde le entraba tanta comida

Segun el le dijo, siempre come esa cantidad de alimentos a diario, entonces deberia estar sumamente obeso, pero el mostraba todo lo contrario

Alto, le ganana a Rias por una cabeza, cuando se acosto con el la noche anterior pudo observar detalladamente su cuerpo, bien definido y duro, como el de un guerrero pulido en batalla, no, uno mucho mas trabajado, piernas largas y al igual que sus brazos duros, podria jurar que si lo volvia a tocar y esta vez ponia mas atencion, podria tocar acero puro

El solo recordar la noche anterior la sonrojaba fuertemente, la intimidaba de alguna manera a ella, un pensamiento inocente se encendio en su mente

 **IMAGINACION DE RIAS**

Se encontraba ella en una habitacion oscura iluminada solo por unas cuantas velas, acostada en una cama vistiendo nada mas que una bata

-¡¿Eh?!-la chica estaba confundida-¡¿donde estoy?!

-¿Como que en donde?-un Kyabe salvaje aparece en la puerta del baño, vistiendo solo un boxer negro y una bata abierta-pues en una de nuestras noches "privadas", ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

-¡¿D-Dante?!-estaba exasperada y lo hace aun mas cuando empieza acercarse-¡e-espera!, ¡n-no te acerques!

Era muy tarde, el aparecio por arte de magia junto a ella en 4 patas, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que un centimetro mas y se besaban, esto tenia a la pelirroja al borde de un super derrame nasal, le iba a decir que se aleje, pero el le apreto un seno y le empezo andar ligeras mordidas por el cuello, eso aunque no queria admitirlo, le estaba existando

-¡Ah!...¡Ah!...espe...espe...-aunque como la orgullosa mujer que era "intento" liberarse, pero la sensacion era demasiado buena y exitante,

Pero lo peor fue cuando la tumbo a la cama y le abrio la bata, dejandole ver su monumental cuerpo, intento resistir la pasion que en este momento rodeaba todo su cuerpo, trataria de huir, pero Kyabe se adelanto, cuando apenas estaba sentada, con su lengua presiono un punto sensible en su cuello, fue tan exitante, que nuevamente iba a caer en la cama, pero el pelinegro la agarro y empezo a pasarle la lengua desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, esto en serio la estaba exitando, debia huir, pero no podia safarse de esa "tortura de placer", sus piernas y brazos le fallaban, el acariciaba sus piernas de una manera unica, sus ojos veian estrellas, aunque era hipocrita decirlo a pesar de se una demonio ¡estaba en el paraiso!, sus dedos tocaron cada parte de ella enviandole pulsaciones electricas placenteras a todo el cuerpo, despues de chupar sus pechos, volvio a lamerla hasta un lado de los labios, ¡al diablo todo!, lo quiso besar, pero el se aparto con una sonrisa, esto la frustabra, ¡solo jugaba con ella!, la queria dominar por completo y lo peor es que lo estaba logrando

-No mi querida Rias-respondia sensualmente Kyabe-tu sabes las reglas, tu mismo me las impusiste, por el dia de hoy nada de besos-sonrio sadicamente

-¿Q-qu...qu...que...?-Rias apenas mantenia el conocimientos por tanto placer, estaba sudada, hiperventilaba, temblaba y jadeaba pesadamente-n...no...re...recu...recuerd...do...hab..

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el pelinegro la volteo y le quito la bata, viendo su espalda totalmente desnuda, asi es, no llevaba ropa interior, le empezo a pasar la lengua por toda la espalda mientras acariciaba sus piernas, ella aunque intentaba "resistirse", estaba al borde del climax, mordia la almohada intentando contenerse, pero no podia resistirlo mas, pero suspiro aliviada cuando se detuvo, pero no le duro la tranquilida al sentir como abrian sus piernas, deberia sentirse asustada, sabia lo que venia a continuacion, pero su mente no procesaba bien sus ideas, se sintio mas ansiosa al sentir como su musculoso pecho aplastaba su espalda, ya no habia marcha atras

-Es...es...espe...espera...un-apenas podia hablar por la existacion y quedo peor cuando sintio algo duro, largo y grueso en medio de su trasero-...p...por...favor...s..se...gen...ge...gentil...

-No prometo nada-le susurro al oido lamiendoselo un poco, dejandola a punto de venirse, pero se detuvo, entonces agarro y apreto suavemente las manos de Rias-pero lo intentare

¡FLUUUSH!

-¡A...a..ah...!-gimio de placer la pelirroja, agarrando las sabanas con fuerza

 **FIN DE LA IMAGINACION**

¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!-Rias revoloteo su cabeza furiosamente para quitarse esos pensamientos lujuriosos-'¡soy Rias Gremory!, ¡yo jamas me dejo llevar por las apariencias!'

Pensaba eso, pero la verdad es que lanzaba chorros de sangre por la nariz, volteo el rostro cubriendose con las manos para que no la viera, pero era por gusto, el idiota se mantenia comiendo su pan dulce con su sonrisa gatuna, ni se habia percatado de lo anterior para alivio de Rias

-O-oye Dante-Rias intento sonar lo mas seria posible

-¿Eh?-el solo volteo a verla con el pan aun en su boca-¿que sucede?

-¿Conoces el club de investigacion de lo oculto?-pregunto ya mas recuperada

-¿Ese club raro del viejo edificio escolar?-pregunto con una ceja levantada-¿que hay con eso?

-¡No es raro!-recrimino molesta pero luego recupero la compostura-soy la presidenta del club y como tu ama te ordeno que te unas-le ordeno autoritariamente

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Si claro, como digas-no le tomo en serio y siguio su marcha, esto molesto a Rias e hizo un mohin, corrio al frente de el y le quito el pan de la boca-¿que haces?

-Lo digo en serio-le apunto con el pan-mas tarde enviare a alguien por ti-dio media vuelta dirigiendose a la escuela comiendose el pan

-Vaya, esta chica tiene catacter-sonrio pero su sonrisa cayo cuando recordo algo importante-¡oye!, ¡mi pan!

 **INSTITUTO KUOH**

Llegaron juntos 5 minutos temprano y todo el cuerpo estudiantil se asombro por que la onee-sama numero uno del instituto llegaba junto a segun los pocos varones del colegio un "don nadie"

-Mira es Rias-sama, que hermosa se ve-halagaba uno de los varones

-Como quisiera ser su novio-suspiraba otro

-Es una diosa, nadie merece estar a su lado-comento otro

-Pero ese tipo se atreve a estar junto a ella-señalo con celos otro

-Un don nadie como el no merece caminar por el mismo camino que ella-dijo otro envidioso

Kyabe escuchaba con su oido super desarrollado todas las maldiciones e insultos que le enviaban, en lugar de ira o aburrimiento, le daba risa por sus celos, para el no eran mas que idiotas envidiosos

Pero lo que no escucho fueron unas amenazas que surgieron cuando ambos desaparecieron en el pasillo

-Ese tipo-susurraba un sujeto junto a otros 2-una escoria como el no debe estar con ella

-Deberiamos darle una "advertencia" para que se aleje de ella-decia otro con burla-¿no lo cree jefe?

-Si-sonrio el que era el jefe-las personas debiles no merecen nada, solo los tipos fuertes como nosotros merecemos a chicas asi-sonreia sadicamente-nos veremos luego Sunion-san

Los 3 se van riendo mientras planeaban que cosas hacerle, pertenecian al club de karate, uno en donde el mismo profesor les incentivaba a golpear a los debiles, que por ser asi, no merecen nada, los gustos diferentes tampoco se salvaban, eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Sona Sitri, por que queria sacarlos del instituto con todo y maestro, pero nunca encontraba pruebas que los delataran a ellos o a su maestro, ahora querian tener a Kyabe como su saco de boxeo

Que idiotas, la sorpresa que les vendra no sera muy bonita

-Bien, aqui nos despedimos Gremory san-se alejaba alzandole la mano como despedida

-Espera-le hablo seriamente-recuerda que tienes que ir al club

-¿Como se dice?

-¿Eh?-Rias pregunto confundida

-¿Que como se dice?-repitio burlonamente volteando a verla, entonces ella capto la idea, negando con la cabeza-si quieres que vaya debes decirlo

-P-Por favor-recurriendo a las profundidades de su paciencia y tragandose su orgullo, dijo las palabras

-Jejeje-se burlo Kyabe para molestia de la pelirroja-bien, bien ahi estare, solo envia a quien quieras o podria olvidarme, adiooooos-volvio a darle la espalda y se encamino a su salon, dejando a la pelirroja echando humos

-¡E-este chico...!-susurraba exasperada Rias-cuando este en mi nobleza tendre que educarlo muy bien

Dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar a su salon

Ya en su salon Kyabe se sumergio en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana y apoyando su mejilla en su puño izquierdo

-Gremory es una demonio, Raynare es un angel caido-reflexionaba en su mente-¿que razas son?, por mas que pienso no recuerdo una raza como las de ellas, deveras tengo que consultar esa enciclopedia

-D-Dante-kun

Dos voces temblorosas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y giro el rostro para ver a las dueñas, descubrio que eran Katase y Murayama

-¿Eh?, hola, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto confundido, puesto que ellas jamas le hablaban

-S-solo queriamos...-decia Murayama

-D-decirte...-decia Katase

Kyabe solo alzo una ceja confundido, las chicas al fin tomaron fuerzas y le dijeron lo que querian

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos de ese lobo!-respondieron al unisolo haciendo una reverencia, dejando en shock al saiyajin

Por un momento creyo que lo habian descubierto, pero luego recordo que al mostruo lo llamaron "lobo", talvez no recordaban bien lo sucedido, o sus mentes como metodo de defensa les crearon nuevos recuerdos, pero aun asi estaba intrigado, ¿como sabian que fue el?

-¿D-d-de que estan hablabando chicas?-preguntaba con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Pues acerca de la noche de ayer-constesto sonriendo Katase

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-pregunto murayama-entonces parecio entender un poco las cosas, aunque no entendia por que no queria que lo descubrieran, ahi se le ocurrio la erronea idea de que es un chico sumamente timido, entonces sonrio y se acerco su oido susurrandole-la proxima vez asegura la capucha

Ahi fue donde lo comprendio todo, ¡maldita capucha!, ¡¿como pudo ser tan descuidado?!, por suerte no lo vieron peleando contra el exiliado, pero eso significaba que estuvieron consientes por un tiempo

-Aaaah, jejejej-se seria nervioso rascandose la nuca-vamos no es para tanto

-¿Que no es para tanto?-pregunto una chica recien llegada-¡espantaste a un lobo!-pero se puso en pose pensativa-aunque es raro, no sabia que habian lobos en los bosques de kuoh

-Es verdad-otra la apoyaba

-V-vamos chicas-respondio un poco nervioso por que todo el cuerpo femenino estaba rodeandolo-h-hice lo q-que cualquira h-habria hecho

-"¡Que lindo"-pensaron al unisolo las chicas con un sonrojo, se arrepentian de no haberle hablado en todo este tiempo, podrian haber conocido mejor a este chico solitario, aunque sabian de su caracter orgulloso y serio la mayoria se las veces, verlo asi de timido y nervioso lo hacia ver adorable

-¡Nadie tendria el valor para hacer eso!-señalo otra

-¡Eres sumamente valiente!-mencionaba otra

-¡Eres una especie de heroe!-eclamaron las demas

Kyabe estaba nervioso y sonrojado a miles, nunca estuvo rodeado de tantas mujeres, ademas podia sentir la ira, el odio y el instinto asesino que emanaban sus compañeros varones, sus celos y envidia tomaban forma fisica en modo de un aura negra y violeta que los rodeaba

Murayama y Katase se molestaron un poco al haber sido excluidas del lado de Kyabe por esa acaparadoras, se arrepentian de haberles contado su percanse

-¡Hmp!-ambas se cruzaron de brazos y viraron sus rostros sonrojados con un mohin

-'¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?'-penso nervioso y con una sonrisa forzada

-No es la gran cosa-susurro uno de los estudiantes varones, este usaba lentes

-Si-acoto otro-solo espanto a un perro salvaje-este tenia el cabello rasurado

-Cualquiera podria hacerlo-respondio otro celoso

-Hasta yo lo hubiera hecho-minto oteo

-Cualquiera de nosotros en realidad-este si que era descarado mintiendo

-Solo es una escoria con suerte-exclamaron todos los varones celosos y envidiosos

Esto provoco que una enorme gota de sudor bajara por la cabeza de Kyabe, sorprendido por el arrebato infantil de sus compañeros varones, pero las chicas no tomaron bien esas palabras, en especial la ultima

Las palabras de los chicos no cayeron en oidos sordos, esto las molesto, en especial la parte de "escoria"y estaban rodeadas por un aura de fuego, que asusto a todos los chicos, incluso al mismo Kyabe, mucho peor fue cuando de alguna manera giraron la cabeza al estilo el exorcista y sus tostros estaban mas que cabreados, el de ellos, bueno, azul por el miedo y con lagrimas

-¡Ustedes no hubieran hecho nada monton de maricas!-los señalo Murayama con el dedo

-¡Si!, ¡lo mas problable hubiera sido que hubieran escapado y abandonarnos a nuestra suerte!-exclamo Katase, llenandoles la sal a la herida a los chicos, pues aunque no quisieran admitirlo era verdad

-¡Solo son hombres por fisiologia!-exclamo otra de las chicas-¡por que de acciones no son mas que maricas!

-¡Nunca tendrian el valor de hacer lo que hizo Dante-kun!-señalo otra

-¡Solo son un monton de pervertidos!-señalo otra-¡en especial ustedes 2!-señalo a un par de chicos, al de cabello rapado y al otro de lentes

Matsuda y Motohama -_-u

-¡¿Nosotros?!-preguntaron alarmados cinicamente los 2

-¡Claro!-exclamo Katase-¡el famoso duo pervertido que siempre nos espia en el club de kendo!

-¡Ustedes si son escoria!-exclamo Katase-¡no vengan a insultar a alguien como Dantes-san!

En medio del salon de clases se formo una guerra de sexos opuestos, en donde las mujeres iban ganando (como siempre, nunca les ganaremos, ¿verdad? T_T) Kyabe solo reia nervioso, en eso recordo las viejas palabras de su padre:

"Hijo mio, no importa si es humana, saiyajin o de cualquier otra raza, una mujer es una mujer, jamas vas a poder ganarles en una discusion, asi que es mejor que nunca las provoques"-explicaba el sabio saiyajin a su hijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-'¿Asi que a esto se referia?'-penso nervioso el saiyajin

Y le daba la razon, las chicas estaban masacrando a los pobres chicos que no sabian como defenderse de los ataques de ellas, hubiera sido un holocausto de no ser porque el profesor llego al salon, vio lo que sucedia y suspiro

-'¿Por que nunca puedo tener un dia tranquilo?'-penso el pobre profesor agarrandose el puente de la nariz a causa de su estres, se encamino a su escritorio y lo golpeo con su maletin haciendo que los estudiantes pararan su guerra, o mejor era llamarlo, masacre unilateral de parte de las chicas-¡muy bien!, ¡basta!, ¡se termino esta pelea!, ¡ahora cada uno a sus lugares que va a empezar la clase!

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia sus puestos, pero en eso tanto Murayama como Katase observaron por una ultima vez al pelinegro, en realidad a cierta parte de su cuerpo, su abdomen

Asi es, ellas tambien recuerdan esa horrible herida que pudieron observar a duras penas, mas por curiosidad, era para saber si se encontraba bien, estaban preocupadas por su estado, era increiblebque se moviera tan natural con esa horrible herida, asi que sacaron la conclusion de que por su orgullo y obstinacion se estaba aguantando el dolor y eso si que las preocupo, mas tarde tendrian una charla de humildad y salud, ademas de serciorarse de su condicion

Paso el tiempo y sono la campana del resceso, empezaron a guardar sus cosas y comenzaron a salir, pero una chica de cabello castaño con coletas y lentes, miraba al pelinegro con mirada soñadora y un poco sonrojada

-Ademas de fuerte, es muy valiente-suspiraba la chica-ojala que aun me recuerde,-ellos a pesar de que no lo recuerda el pelinegro, tienen un pasado en donde el la salva de un grupo de motociclistas, pero eso es historia de otro dia

Empezo a bajar y a salir del salon junto a los demas

Kyabe se encontraba comiendo su bento bajo la sombra de un enorme arbol, pero le vino a su mente los recuerdos de lo que paso el dia anterior

-En serio esto es muy pesado-suspiraba el chico-¿como explicare este susceso en el interrogatorio?

Si, aun quedaba el interrogatorio pendiente, cuando llegue a su hogar las tendria muy pesadas, el no era de los que se quedaban quieto, el siempre le gustaba andar en las misiones que le daban como exterminar a monstruos o a "visitantes" hostiles

Pero lo que mas deseaba en serio, era llegar a las misiones Alpha, en donde un miembro de la agencia Z era enviado a otro mundo, contratado por los seres de ese planeta para ayudarlos

Eso era lo que mas deseaba, pero por desgracia esas misiones solo se las entregan a los saiyajins de clase alta y en especial a la clase Elite y el era un simple soldado de clase baja,

Pero aunque el lo ignoraba, desde que participo en el torneo organizado por los dioses, fue puesto bajo observacion sin que este lo notara y han seguido sus movimientos, asombrandose por el poder que ganaba y las grandes habilidades adquiridas mientras entrenaba, dudando si estaba bien que se encontrara en el rango mas bajo de soldados, los logros que el ha logrado y los desatres que ha evitado, hasta la pelea con el caido y el exiliado los sorprendio, aunque se dieron un facepalm cuando el idiota no se coloco bien la capucha al revisar a Katase y Murayama, pero lo dejaron pasar por alto por que las chicas estaban inconcientes, almenos eso creian, por eso en un futuro no tan lejano, el seria muy bien recompensado

Hablando de el exiliado y el caido, eso no los sorprendio, los saiyajin ya tenian una clara idea de este nuevo mundo y de los seres que escondia, solo nescesitaban cerciorarse y este chico podria corroborar sus sospechas

Volviendo al tema, despues de comer se arrimo al arbol a descansar, no se le haria problema, el aire fresco, puro y suave le invitaban a cerrar los ojos, el cantar de las aves y la refrescante sombra del enorme arbol apoyaban la idea, pronto cayo en los brazos se Morpheo

Pero no se dio cuenta se que 3 chicas estaban a lo lejos observandole, sintiendose tranquilas al verlo dormir

* * *

-Aaaaaw, se ve tan tierno-decia la castaña 4 ojos-tan lindo...tan vulnerable...tan violable...-eso ultimo lo susurro con un hilo de baba cayendo de su boca, pero fue escuchada perfectamente por las 2, que tenian una venita pulsante en su cabeza

-Aika-san-comentaba Murayama con atijo de celos en su voz-estamos aqui para ver si se encontraba bien

-No a aprovecharnos de esa manera tan vil-reprocho Murayama enla misma situacion

-Oh vamos-coontrataco Aika-diganme que ustedes no pensaban lo mismo-sonrio satisfactoriamente cuando las vio enrrojecer al maximo, las habia descubierto-jejeje lo sabia

-¡P-pervertida!-exclamaron sonrojadas el duo

-Talvez, pero no soy la unica aqui-sonrio de manera pervertida sonrojando mas a las chicas

-¡C-como sea!-replicaba Katase con el seño fruncido pero aun sonrojada-veniamos a ver como se encontraba

Murayama asintio en las mismas y empezaban a salir de su escondite dirigiendose a el, pero Aika las jala nuevamente adentro

-¡¿Que te pasa?!-exclamaron al unisolo

-¡Shhhhh!-las hizo callar con un dedo en su boca y señalo a donde Kyabe-miren

Las chicas confundidas miraron al frente y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de cierto rubio muy famoso dentro de la escuela

-¿Kiba-san?-se preguntaba extrañada Murayama

-¿Que esta hacien...?, ¡no pueder ser!-exclamo Katase sonrojada

-¡Debe ser una broma!-exclamo Murayama igual de roja

-¡¿Yaoi?!-exclamaba pervertidamente feliz Kyriuu con una linea de sangre bajando bajo su nariz

Se preguntaran, ¿por que se encuentran en ese estado?, simple, con su atencion puesta en ellos 2, vieron como Kiba se iba agachaba poco a poco, se arrodillo y empezo a acercarse peligrosamente al dormido y desprotegido rostro del pelinegro

-'¡¿SE VAN A BESAR?!'-pensaron las 3 ahora con hemorragias nasales y sonrojadas

* * *

 **-** Dante-kun, -Dante-kun-el chico le movia el hombro con la intension de levantarlo-vaya, si que tiene el sueño pesado

¡BAM!

-¿Que fue eso?

El caballero se volteo curioso de saber de donde salio ese estruendo, las causantes fueron las 3 chicas que cayeron de espaldas al decepcionarse de que no se besaran, pero al mismo tiempo se aliviaban al saber que Kyabe y Kiba no eran de "esos", decidieron mantenerse escondidas

-Bueno, no importa-volteo a intentar despertar al saiyajin-vamos Dante-kun, despierta

-Hmm...-el pelinegro poco a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos y cuando los abrio, vio al rubio-¿eh?, ¿tu no eres Yuto Kiba?-pregunto tallandose los ojos por el sueño

-Asi es-contesto el chico con una sonrisa serena

-Bueno-ambos se levantaron del suelo y Kyabe se estiraba-¿que deseas de mi?

-Yo nada-respondia educadamente el rubio-pero ni jefa si

-¿Tu jefa?-pregunto el saiyajin con la ceja levantada

-Rias Gremory-respondio y Kyabe al fin reacciono

-Aaaaah-chocaba puño con su palma-es verdad, le prometi que iria a su club

-Mejor no la hagamos esperar-respondia el rubio sonriendo mientras caminaba-nunca es bueno hacer esperar a una mujer, mucho menos hacerlas esperar

Estas palabras hicieron erizar la piel del joven guerrero, era verdad, a pesar de ser un saiyajin, las diferentes reacciones de las chicas en su salon, lo hicieron temblar, su padre tenia razon, no hay manera de ganarle a una mujer, peor si esta cabreada, no lo dudo ni un segundo, se levanto y empezo a segurilo

-Te sigo-respondio al instante

-Bien, vamos-sonrio el rubio

* * *

 **Espero que a los pocos lectores les halla gustado la historia, la modifique un poco, AH, cierto antes aclarare un punto**

 **Si, es raro, con lo poderoso que es un saiyajin, una simple lanza de luz, aun cuando sea del caido mas poderoso, lo halla herido de muerte, pero acuérdense lo que explico wiss en la resurrección de freezer "no importa que tn poderosos sean, si bajan la guardia, un cuerpo se vuelve vulnerable" y eso es verdad**

 **-goku en fase ssj god blue en esa misma película, se supone que su cuerpo es el mas poderoso y resistente del universo y ¿Qué paso?, un simple rayito del anillo de sorbet lo hirió de muerte, ¿Por qué?, por que bajo la guardia y su cuerpo se volvió vulnerable**

 **-otro punto, en la saga de freezer, vegeta bajo tanto su nivel de pelea, que krillin pudo herirlo de muerte, si, lo se, esta vez no fue descuido, pero eso demuestra que un ser de bajo nivel, si puede derrotar a un saiyajin poderoso si baja la guardia**

 **Bien, espero haber aclarado el punto, aquí neo prcival se va**


	3. Dioses entre nosotros

_**Siento la demora, no tengo muchas palabras asi que disfruten de esta bizarra historia :3**_

 _ **Pd: no, los saiyajins del universo 6 no tienen cola, no es invento mio, ese argumento es original de Toriyama**_

 _ **Dbz ni hs dxd me pertenece se que a alguien si,esperaro sus nombres :p**_

 _ **Solo soy dueño de las historia a**_ **redac** **tar**

 _ **Ahora empiecen la lectura**_

* * *

 **LIFE:KYABE**

Estaba siendo guiado al club de ocultismo por Kiba yuuto, el principe de la academia, gracias a el casi todas las chicas no se interesaban en los demas, por eso la mayoria de nuestros compañeros varones lo detestan

Yo no estoy incluido, a decir verdad, me parece un buen tipo

-Oe Kiba-san-llamo su atención el pelinegro

-¿Que deseas Dante-san?

-De casualidad, ¿no tienes idea de que quiere hablar conmigo Rias-san?

-Hmmmm- se puso pensativo el muchacho-la verdad nada se me viene a la mente, lo siento

-Descuida, no creo que sea algo importante

-Creeme ...si lo es-esto lo susurro, pero lo oi perfectamente bien, esto no me da buena espina

Caminamos por un buen rato por el campus, para pasar el rato, entablamos una charla nuevamente, puedo deducir que el chico es muy educado, mucho mas que yo

(Eso si que es bastante, recuerden que el comportamiento de Kyabe en db súper es bastante bueno, como que exhala un aire de nobleza)

Pero justo paso lo que me eextrañaba que aun no ocurriere estando el príncipe caminando por la academia a la vista de todas

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡Yuto-san!, ¡es yuto-san!

Sip, las fangirls

-¡Tan lindo como siempre!-admito que el chico es apuesto

-Pero, ¿Quién es el?- ¿eh?, ¿yo?

-No lo se, pero ese cabello negro/azulado, y ese rostro serio, le dan un atractivo de chico malo, se ve bien

Oh-oh, esto me da mala espina

-Esta en mi salon, creo que se llama Dante- al fin alguien que conoce mi nombre

-Yuto-kun es el tierno chico bueno, y Dante-kun, es el serio chico malo, ¡polos opuestos!, ¡son la pareja perfecta!-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

¡Demonios!, ¿ahora somos una pareja yaoi?, no puede ser, esto es de lo mas bochornoso...¡y Kiba esta de lo mas tranquilo!, vaya, sonriendo como siempre, de veras que este tipo tiene un nivel de tolerancia muy alto

¡Pero yo no!, ¡demonios mi reputacion!, a pesar de que soy un clase baja, ¡soy el primero en descubrir el poder del super saiyajin!, mi nombre y mi honor se haran trizas si llegaran a oidos de mis superiores, no me degradaran o me expulsaran, ¡pero si que se burlaran de mi por el resto de mi vida!, ¡Dios!, al menos el de este mundo, ¡¿Por que me has abandonado?!

* * *

¡Atchoo!

Lejos de la tierra, en un planeta muy lejano, una de las deidades creadoras del universo, un kaio-shin estornuda

-¿Eh?, ¿alguien estara hablando de mi?

* * *

Luego de esa penosa (por no decir traumante y denigrante experiencia), llegamos al viejo edificio, pasamos por un enorme corredor y llegamos a la puerta del club

-¿Quieres hacer el honor?-el chico en serio es educado

-Gracias, pero te lo cedo-solo me encojo de hombros

-Jejeje gracias

CLACK

La antigua puerta se abre y entramos a un espacioso salon, tiene aspecto victoriano, todo esta oscuro y una mesita de noche al frente, tambien muebles que al parecer son caros, son demonios, debi esperarmelo, incluso una regadera…..un momento, ¿hay una regadera aqui?

-Vaya, si que saben de alta clase-murmure sorprendido

-Vaya dante, viniste

-¿Eh?

Me giro y veo a rias-san sentada tras un enorme y antiguo escritorio, pero no esta sola, sigo observando a los alrededores y veo a 2 personas mas, una loli peli blanca y a una peli negra

A la loli si que la conosco

A la idol mascota del instituto: koneko toujo

-H-hola, K-Koneko-san-salude fingiendo miedo y alejandole un poco

¡CRICK!

Al parecer mi pequeña broma le afecto, porque quedo petrificada en blanco, con la boca abierta y su dulce en el aire

-Veo que ya se conocen-preguntaba Rias

-Si...-miraba a la loli con ojos acusadores-...algo asi...

-¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera!-se levanta exaltada y sonrojada y un poco llorosa

-¿Y como quieres que te vea?-respondi con un mohin-si me estabas acosando ayer

-¡No te acosaba!-se giro y se cruzo de brazos-¡t-tengo mejores cosas que hacer que acosar a un idiota!

Uy eso si fue fuerte, me dolio

-¡Hmp!-la imito-pero nada de eso quita que me acosaste ayer, o talvez-sonrio picaramente-¿no fue solo ayer?

-¡!-Se sonrojo y estremecio...osea, ¡si lo hacia!, ¡yo solo le hice una broma!, ¡esta niña me da miedo!

-¡Lo has hecho!-la señale con el dedo-¡eres una pequeña pervertida!-me abrace a mi mismo buscando proteger mi pudor

-¡Q-que no lo soy!-dio media vuelta encarandome exaltada y sonrojada, si no fuera por que es una acosadora, ese gesto se veria tierno

-¡¿Entonces por que me seguias anoche?!-pregunte asustado, si lo admito, estaba asustado, esta niña talvez quiera poseerme un dia que este desprevenido

-¡E-eso, no te imcumbe!-señalaba iracunda-¡Yo ...yo...yo...!

-¡Tu solo me espiabas!-recalque-¡loli pervertida!

-¡Que no lo soy!-se sonrojo al maximo, mas que el cabello de Rias y eso ya era mucho-¡tarado idiota!

Ok, segundo golpe contundente que me da

-¡Loli pervertida!-le volvi a repetir

-¡Tarado inmaduro!-¡mierda!, ¡eso si dolio!

-¡GRRRRR!-ambos nos quedamos viendo fijamente gruñendonos, si no fuera porque estoy frente a ella, juraria que hay chispas saliendo de nuestros ojos, chocando entre si-¡Hmp!-ambos nos volteamos con los brazos cruzados

Los demas, bueno...nos veian con verguenza ajena y una enorme gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas

-Permitene explicarte sobre eso-intentaba sonar normal Rias, pero le fue muy dificil-yo la envie a seguirte

Ok, eso si me tomo por sorpresa, ¿porque lo hicieron?

-¿Por que?-pregunte seco y volviendo a la normalidad

-Puede que no lo sepas-cuestionaba Rias-pero tu cita era...

-Un angel caido, lo se-respondi serio

Puedo ver en sus rostros una cara de shock total, hasta Koneko que se habia sentado avergonzada e iba a comer una barra de chocolate se quedo boquiabierta y el chocolate se le cayo

-¿Acaso tu?...-aun estaba en shock-¿lo sabias?

-Si...bueno, no del todo al comienzo, pero luego ella mismo me lo confirmo

El rostro en shock, rapidamente a uno serio, el de todos

-Ella queria matarte-respondió seria

-La estaban obligando-yo igual

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Su jefe me lo confirmo

Esta respuesta las asombro aun mas, ¿que las tiene asi?, no era un ser tan fuerte, en mis maxima capacidad, pude calcular que lo hubiera vencido en nonmenos de 5 maximon10 segundos

-¿Q-quien era?-Rias intentaba mantenerse calmada, pero no lo lograba

-No lo se-me encongi de hombros-no me dijo su nombre

-¿Viste su rostro?-en serio esta asustada

-Pues no-le respondi sinceramente-sus alas y la noche cubrian su rostro

-Lo bueno es que pudiste huir-sonreia nerviosamente Akeno-es un alivio que no te mataran

Y a la 2da onee-sama:himejima akeno, una belleza al igual que Gremory, aunque tiene una rereputación algo barbarica

Una vez un chico quiso propasarse con ella, al día siguiente, ese pobre muchacho apareció con quemaduras leves por todo el cuerpo, dijo que fue Himejima-san, es por eso que hay una regla de oro con ella:"no te le acerques a mas de 3 mtrs"

Pero en lo personal, ella no me causa temor

-Te equivocas Himejima-san-le respondi y todos prestaron atencion-yo no hui

-¿Eh?-Akeno estaba confundida, pero luego su rostro cambia a terror-¡n-no me digas que tu...!

-Asi es, lo combati, le iba a ganar, pero por desgracia hubo un evento que no me permitio terminar con el-respondi con desgano esa ultima parte

-¿P-peleaste con un cadre de Grigori y saliste vivo?-pregunto Kiba en shock, ¿que les sorprende?

¿Cadre?, ¿Grigori?, ¿que son esas cosas?

-No se lo que sea un cadre o grigori-me encogi de hombros-pero si, le gane...'aunque casi no la cuento"-penso para si mismo la ultima parte mientras llevaba una mano a su estomago

-¿No sabes que es Grigori?-preguntaba Kiba incredulo

-Pues no-me cruze de brazos-¿por que?

-No...por nada-Rias me contesta, pero su tono, es muy pausado, ella me esta ocultando algo-dime una cosa

-¿Que quieres saber?-pregunte curioso

-¿C-cuantas alas tenia?

¿Cuantas?, ¿eso era relevante?, solo son alas, no representan nada...¿oh si?

(Para nada Kyabe...para nada...-_-u )

-Si no mal recuerdo-ponia mi dedo en mi menton-creo que tenia 10, le destroce 6- sonrei arrogante, pero por alguna razon, las caras de todos, estabas palidas y en shock

* * *

 **LIFE:RIAS**

Me iba a dar algo, en serio, ¡este chico ha casi acabado con uno de los lideres mas poderosos del Grigory!

¡Con Kokabiel!

Todo encaja, 10 alas negras, los angeles caidos que han estado matando a los poseedores de sacred gears, ¡ese Kokabiel!

-Akeno

-Hi, Buchou

Llamo a mi mano derecha, al acercarceme le susurro al oido

-Ve con Sona, avisale que tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar, muy importantes

Tenia que enfatizar el "importante"

-A la orden-se retira pero antes de salir se da la media vuelta

-Ya vuelvo Dante-kun, no te vayas a ir, ¿si?

-¿Eh?-Dante estaba confundido

Ella se va contoneando las caderas, ¡lo esta provocando!, ¡esta Akenoooooo!, por suerte este no es casi como los dem...

-...-

¡Esta sonrojado!, ¡el idiota esta sonrojado!, ¡nisiquiera conmigo estando desnuda esta mañana en su cama reacciono tanto asi!, ¡si esta que se la come con la mirada!, ¡Ooooiooh...!

-¡Ejem!-aclare mi garganta fuertemente ganandome nuevamente su atencion-si ya terminaste de devorar a mi reina con tu mirada, prosigamos

-S-si, no hay problema

-Sempai pervertido-no hubieras dicho eso Koneko

-¡He!, miren quien lo dice-se mofaba Dante, esto no terminara bien-la loli acosadora- si, para nada bien

-¡¿A quien le dices loli acosadora?!-Koneko estaba furiosa, mejor detengo esto antes de que se salga de control

-¡Suficiente los 2!-fui tajante-por favor, continuemios con esto en paz

-De acuerdo-vuelve a centrarse en mi-¿que quieres saber?

-Tu dijiste que derrotaste a Kokabiel, ¿verdad?

-No, yo dije que venci a un sujeto de 10 alas jamas vi su rostro o escuche su nombre

Este chico es sorprendente, habla tan tranquilo de como casi asesina a un alto mando de los Grigori como si nada, en serio, me consegui el premio mayor con este chico, sera mi posesion mas valiosa, ¡nadie podra ganarme en los rating games!, pero hay algo extraño, su aura, no es demoniaca, talvez no halla todavia asimilado en su totalidad la escencia de las piezas, bueno, no importa, ya pronto tendre a mi lindo y amado siervo nuevo

Ademas, lo mas importante aqui es que si pudo vencer a un cadre de Grigori, entonces podra vencer a "ese" sujeto y podre recuperar mi libertad

El seria mi salvador, el chico en frente mio, es mi salvador

-Oe, Gremory, reacciona

¿Eh?, esta agitando su mano frente a mi, ¿por que...?, ¡rayos!, me quede en trance, mejor recupero la compostura

-Tranquilo, te estoy prestando atencion-creo que logre engañarlo-solo estoy intentando descifrarte

-¿Descifrarme?

-¿Que tipo de criatura eres?, digo, no cualquiera puede pelear y casi destruir a un cadre de Grigori, -debia saber que era-Dante, ¿que eres?

Si, ¿que era?, es una pregunta muy directa, sabemos que es el chico de la capucha, el fue el que destruyo a ese exiliado con ese ataque tan...tan...tan...

Hermoso

Si fue un ataque espectacular y hermoso, ¿de donde sacaria semejante poder?, se ve que su cuerpo es resistente para la batalla, eso pudimos verlo cuando peleo contra el exiliado con semejante herida en el abdomen y aun asi, moverse de manera tan ligera y habil, me pregunto si tambien sera resistente para...jejeje, cuando seas mi siervo y venzas a ese tipo, te voy a premiar, muuuuuy bien

Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿que sera?, ¿un youkai?, ¿un asgardiano?, no importa lo que sea, dudo mucho que sea...

-Humano

-¿Eh?

-He dicho que soy un humano

Ok, eso si me dejo en shock, ¿un humano?, ¿esta bromeando?, no puede ser posible, un simple humano no podria lograr semejantea actos

-No mientas-estaba ofuscada, ¡no me quiere decir la verdad!

-Creeme-me sonrie de manera cinica, ¡este tipo!-no lo hago

-Un humano no es capaz de lograr tener y controlar todo ese poder

El solo me responde con esa sonrisa altanera y desafiante, ¡en serio lo tengo que educar bien!

-Aunque no lo creas, los humanos podemos a llegar a ser muy poderosos con el entrenamiento adecuado

-¿Eh?, ¿solo con entrenamiento?, no te creo, ademas lanzaste energia de tus manos a pesar de que eres un simple "humano", nunca antes vi ese tipo de poder, no se ne ocu...

-Ki

-¿Eh?-¿acaso tiene la mala costumbre de interrumpir a los demas?, tendre que quitarle esa maña

-Es mi poder, bueno, no solo mio, el de todos los seres vivos, soy un usuario de ki

-¿U-un usuario de ki?-mire de reojo a Koneko

Lo sabia, esa informacion fue demasiado para ella como para asimilarla, su pasado, su familia...ese poder que segun ella era maldito, el que tanto sufrimiento le ha dado segun ella

El que nunca ha querido usar

Otra vez vuelve a su vida, talvez Dante algun dia la pueda ayudar, aun cuando no lo conozco muy bien, puedo sentir que no es una persona malvada, un poco infantil si, ademas de arrogante, necio, terco, orgulloso, burlista y presumido, esos adjetivos son su unica mayor maldad, unas que otras debere quitarselas obviamente, pero puedo sentir que es muy noble y timido, cosas que oculta bajo esa feceta de orgullo, si, el puede ayudar a Koneko

Tambien puede ser su salvador

Volviendo con Koneko, lo esta mirando fijamente, apuesto a que piensa que el es malvado, lo se, su mirada esta llena de desconfianza, sus ojos estan bien abiertos, disimulando comiendo su chocolate

Sera mas dificil de lo que crei

-¿Que es el ki?-pregunte fingiendo ingenuidad, debo hacerlo, talvez asi logre sacarle sus secretos

Entonces se levanta de la silla y camina hasta el medio de la sala, luego cierra los ojos, ¿acaso se esta concentrando?, ¿que piensa hacer?

-El ki, es la fuerza de vida de todo ser vivo...

Empieza a hacer una coreografia, puedo verlo...¡puedo verlo!, una energia blanca empieza a emerger de su cuerpo, la danza es hermosa

-...que fluye a travez de todo tu cuerpo...

La energia empieza a sentirse mas densa, se extiende por todo el salon, es una energia calida, me hace sentir bien, una sensacion agradable recorre mi cuerpo

-...tu escencia, tu espiritu, tu alma, todo de ti...

Volteo a observar a Kiba y Koneko, el primero esta muy asombrado, pero esta petrificado, bueno, es obvio, conoce del ki gracias a Koneko, pero jamas lo sintio de esta forma, hasta yo me asombro, es una energia muy grande

Pero Koneko, esta en shock, no puede creerlo, es como si le pudiera leer la mente, para ella el ki es una energia maligna que corrompe todo, una de ellas, su hermana, se supone que el ki mientras mas lo uses, mas te corrompe, pero este chico, muestra lo contrario, su ki es armonioso, agradable, poderoso y al mismo tiempo calido, casi hasta se lo que su pequeña mente pregunta, "¿como es posible?"

-...el poder de tu alma, con el que puede crear milagros.

Termina la coreografia extendiendo su mano derecha hacia nosotros, lanzandonos una brisa de energia, es tan calida, llena de valor, honor y amabilidad, esta sensacion, es la mejor

-Y ese es el ki, ¿me pudieron entender?

Descendio su poder y tomo asiento nuevamente en frente mio, estabamos en shock, no podiamos creerlo, estabamos en shock, su poder era alto, a un nivel inconmensurable, podria destruirnos a todos si asi quisiera, hasta a la ciudad entera si asi lo quisiera

Pero puedo sentir, que no es malvado, orgulloso e ingenuo si, pero no es malvado, es un milagro que lo haya podido reencarnar

Si, un milagro, despues de todo, su poder es inmenso, ¿como pude reencarnarlo con 8 miseras piezas de peon?, es que no es posible

-Hehehe, deberian ver sus rostros

¿Eh?, otra vez burlandose de mi, sigue, disfruta todo lo que quieras, por que te corregire muy bien muchachito engreido

-¿A-asi que eres un humano usuario de ki?

-Asi es

-Te dire la verdad, si sabemos lo que es el ki, solo queria saber si tu y yo teniamos el mismo concepto de ello

-Ya veo, buena jugada jejeje

-He escuchado de humanos ususarios de ki, pero el numero es tan limitado, que puedo contarlos con los dedos de ambas manos, tan pocos han sido, que crei que solo eran un mito...una leyenda, pero tu me has quitado esas dudas

-Me siento bien en ayudar-sonrie sinceramente, es lindo cuando se lo propone

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrias decirme el uso del ki?

Perdoname Koneko, se que no quieres saber mas, pero nescesito indagarlo mas a fondo para poder saber mas sobre el

-Hmmmm-esta pensativo, por lo que veo, no es bueno dando explicaciones-bueno, sus usos practicos, me otorga una gran resistencia y fuerza, velocidades extremas, capacidad de percibir la energia de las personas no importa donde esten, reflejos mejorados, sentidos agudizados a un nivel mas alto de lo normal...-Wooooow, este chico es increible, ¿puede hacer todo eso?, si, me saque el premio mayor-tambien me permite lanzar ataques de energia...¡ah!, tambien volar

-¿Volar?-eso es nuevo-entonces este ki, ¿te da algun tipo de alas?

-No exactamente, es un poco complicado, ¿como lo explico?, ¡ya se!, mejor se los mostrare

-¿Nos vas a mostrar?-esta es una gran oportunidad de ver de lo que esta hecho-bueno, si fueras tan amable

-Jejeje de acuer...-su rostro cambio a serio

Esto no me gusta, su rostro esta palido, lo que mas me intriga es que se levanto de la silla mirando al cielo en diferentes direcciones

-¡Luego les demostrare!, ¡ahora debo retirarme por un asunto!

-¡Dante!, ¡espe...!

¡FLASH!

Antes de que pudieramos preguntarle que sucedia, se envolvio en un poder llameante transparente, tuvimos que cubrirnos y sostenernos de lo que sea contal de no caer, luego salio disparado a toda velocida saliendo por la ventana, que por suerte estaba abierta, ese tonto hubiera sido capaz de destrozarla

Ese poder, fue increible, me habia dejado en trance, solo la voz de Koneko fue la que me volvio a la realidad

-Buchou, el suelo

Señala el suelo, veo la trayectoria de su dedo y ahi lo veo, un pequeño crater casi rompiendo el suelo del segundo piso, luego observo alrederor y todo esta de cabeza, lo unico que puedo hacer es llevarme la mano al rostro

-E-ese chico...-cuando creia que las cosas no podian empeorar, Akeno llega junto a Sona y su sequito

-Buchou, ya lle...¡¿pero que paso aqui?!

-¡Rias!-esa era Sona, se que me va a regañar, demonios-¡¿pero que hicieron?

-Bueno...yo...veras...

-¿Y Dante-kun?-esa obviamente era Akeno-¿no me digas que ya se fue?

-¿Sunion-san?-Sona estaba confundida-¿que tiene que ver con esto?, ¿no me digan que fue el que hizo esto?

-Pues si y si, ese chico me demostro un poder extraordinario, uno que jamas he visto, el solo derroto a un demonio exiliado sin ningun esfuerzo y casi a un cadre la noche de ayer

-¡¿A un cadre?!-Sona pregunto sorprendida y no la culpo-¡¿estas bromeando?!

Yo solo lo negue con la cabeza

-¡Rias esto es una locura muy peligrosa!, ¡tu nuevo peon podria haber comenzado una guerra!-vaya, si que se altero

-En primera, eso lo hizo antes de convertirse en mi peon-recalcaba, debia hacerlo-en segunda lo hizo en defensa propia ya que lo queria matar por ser un usuario de sacred gear

-¿Un usuario?-estaba asombrada, jejeje me gusta eso-¿sabes cual es?

-No, pero ya lo averiguare

Sona estaba en shock, bueno, obviamente lo estaria, ella jamas se percato de el poder oculto de Dante, Akeno solo estaba haciendo un mohin

-¿Y donde esta?-pregunto seria, algo muy obvio de ella-tiene que explicar todo esto

-Yo le dije que me esperara-Akeno parecia una niña mimada con ese sonrojo y mohin

(Mira quien habla -_-u)

-El salio muy preocupado de aqui, al parecer algo lo perturvo y fue a investigar, aunque no se a donde se dirige, aun queda rastros de energia, eso nis dara su ubicacion

-Bien, permitanme concentrarme-Akeno cierra sus ojos y luego los abre abruptamente-¡ya lo encontre!

-Bien, vamos Rias

-Sona, ¿tambien iras?

-Si, debo saber que esta tramando-luego me observa-si el tiene un poder tan grande como me dices, puede que sea una posible amenaza, debemos ser precavidas

Eso me enoja un poco, ¿como se atreve a hablar asi de mi proximo sirviente?, el no lo conoce como yo, admito que yo tampoco lo conosco mucho, pero por lo poco que lo conoci, el es una buena persona

-Bien, vamonos-di la orden

¡FIIIIIZ!

2 circulos magicos de transporte aparecieron bajo nuestros pies y desaparecimos, pero hicimos una parada de emergencia en nuestras respectivas casas, a recoger nuestras ropas mas abrigadas, por que nos dimos cuenta que al lugar que vamos es un poco, pues...frio

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

Kybe se encontraba volando a una velocidad incalculadamente veloz sobre el oceano de un lugar desconocido, sintio una gran amenaza cayendo desde los cielos, demonios, debia luchar de nuevo, porque la energia que sintio, no era muy amigable que digamos

-¡Bien!, ¡ya estoy cerca!

*Kyabe, soy yo, Ilias, ¿me escuchas?

-¡Te escucho padre!-el padre se comunica por medio de su mente (1)-¿sabes que o quien es?

*Por desgracia no, pero sabemos por medio de su ki que es alguien sumamente fuerte y hostil, estate preparado*

-¡Bien!

*¿No quieres ayuda?*

-Claro que no, puedo yo solo

*Jejejeje, eres demasiado orgulloso, ¿lo sabias?*

-Pues es obvio, soy un saiyajin

*Ese es mi muchacho, ¡pateale el trasero!

-¡Claro que si!

¡FUUUUUUZ!

Enciende mas su poder atravezando el oceano en 2, levantando pequeñas olas

Mientras tanto, en la madre Rusia cerca de un lago congelado, se podia observar una columna de humo que rapidamente se llevaba el frio viento de la region, saliendo de un enorme crated, dentro de ella se encontraba una nave estrellada y abierta, ademas se veia en la nieve huellas que seguian de largo hasta un pico congelado y en la punta, un ser humanoide, contemplando una ciudad que se podia ver a lo lejos, este ser era pequeño, blanco, con una larga cola, con cristales rojos en sus hombros, cabeza y abdomen, además de 2 lineas bajando por sus ojos

Era un demonio del frio

-Vaya, esa ciudad es muy hermosa, al igual que este planeta-sonreia el demonio, pero luego cambio a un rostro asqueado-pero el problema son sus habitantes, pero bueno, eso es algo que se puede arreglar

¡FUUUZ!

Extiende su brazo izquierdo y abre la palma de su mano apuntandole a la ciudad, formando una esfera de energia color roja

-¡Desaparescan insectos!

¡FLUUUUUSH!

Lanzo la energia en contra de la ciudad, era tan fuerte que podria borrarla en un momento, las consecuencias serian horribles, miles de victimas mortales caerian hoy, al menos eso creia, pero...

¡PUM!

-¿Que?-pregunto sorprendido el blanquinoso

Y no se lo puede juzgar, su ataque habia sido desviado de una manotazo al cielo, explotando mas arriba de la estratosfera, fuera de la vista humana, pero aun asi temblo sorprendiendo a los ingenuos habitantes de la ciudad, no sabian ni jamas sabran que fueron salvados de una muerte horrible

¿Y el responsable?, Kyabe, habia llegado a tiempo

-Oye, ¿quien te crees que eres tratando de matar a personas inocentes?

El sujeto estaba sorprendido al ver a un joven pelinegro desviando uno de sus ataques mas poderosos, pero luego recupero la compostura y empezo a reir en bajo

-Vaya, una escoria ha venido a proteger a su mundo, que noble-alza su rostro y deja ver un rostro temible-es una lastima que yo odie lo noble y heroico

-Responde mi maldita pregunta-Kyabe se estaba impacientando

-Jejeje, esta bien, te lo explicare-cerro los ojos con una sonrisa-Mi nombre es Icer, como veras, soy un Chanlong(2), uno de los tantos que sobresalen entre entre 1000-decia esa parte con mucho orgullo-pero mi mundo es demasiado pacifico para mi gusto, por eso lo quise "remodelarlo"

-¿Remodelarlo?-Kyabe estaba confuso, pero luego se acordo de cierto evento-lo recuerdo, segun escuche rumores de que un miembro de los changlong quiso dar un golpe de estado, solo que le salio fallido

-Si, asi es-empezaba a apretar los puños en frustracion-pero ¿es que no lo pueden entender?, ¡somos una de as razas mas poderosas del universo!-estallo el demonio-¡no debemos estar por ahi recogiendo flores o andar de pacifistas!, ¡nuestra sangre es guerrera!, nuestros puños deben destruirlo todo!, ¡nuestros pies deben aplastar las cabezas de los que se nos oponen!, ¡y bañarnos con la sangre de nuestros enemigos!, ¡¿es que no lo comprenden?!, ¡DEBERIAMOS REGIR EL UNIVERSO!-estallo en carcajadas maniacas

-'Champa-sama no estaria muy contento por eso'-penso preocupado el saiyajin

Tan absortos estaban Kyabe en sus pensamientos y Icer en sus risas maniacas que nunca se dieron cuenta de que tenian visitas, Rias y Sona junto a sus sequitos habian aparecido por medio de los circulos magicos y estaban observando la situacion a lo lejos escondidas tras arbustos, arboles y rocas del bosque cercano al lago congelado, por suerte habian llegado recien y no habian escuchado sus origenes

-¿Quien o que es esa cosa?-musitaba impactada Rias por la apariencia del demonio

-N-no lo se-respondia Sona en las mismas y luego en su rango de vision pudo observar a Kyabe-miren, es Sunion-san

-Si, pero ¿como es que llego aqui tan rapido?-preguntaba Tsubaki-¿uso un circulo de invocacion?

-Te equivocas Shinra-san-respondia Kiba-el...llego volando

-¡¿Volando?!-preguntaron al unisolo Akeno, Sona y su sequito

-¡Eso es imposible Kiba-san!-exclamaba Sona-¡solo volando no llegaria tan rapido!

-Es la verdad-respondia Rias-uso un poder para poder volar, como si fuera una llama transparente que lo envolvio y salio disparado al cielo

-¡P-pero...!-Sona iba a objetar, pero fue interrumpida por Rias

-¿Te dije que tenia un poder asombroso verdad?-vio como la heredera Sitri asintio-pues ese es uno de sus dones, ¿por que crees que el salon de mi club quedo hecho un desastre?

-...-nadie podia decir nada

-Miren-señalo Kiba-ambos se estan acercando

-Vaya-musito Momo-¿acaso no tienen frio?-refiriendose a que Kyabe usaba solo su uniforme de la escuela y el otro estaba practicamente desnudo

-Al parecer no-musito Koneko

Pues claro que no, los saiyajins tienen una alta resistencia a las temperaturas extremamente altas y bajas y Icer, pues es obvia la razon, ¿no?

Kyabe y Icer se acercaban sin apartar la mirada del otro, terminaron deteniendose unos 2 metros uno del otro, el saiyajin se cruzo de brazos y el Chanlong dejo sus brazos caidos

El viento frio golpeaba al saiyajin ondeandole el rostro y cabello, observaba friamente a su oponente, no debia descuidarse, algo que lo caracterisa muy bien, es que nunca se confia, mientras que Icer simplemente sonreia muy confiado

-'No debo confiarme'-penso el pelinegro-'puede que su poder sea tan grande como el de Frost en el torneo de hace 3 años, pero aun así no me confiare'..¿asi que esa es tu razón eh?, que ridiculo

-Jejeje, tu jamas lo entenderias-se mufaba el chanlong-un ser tan debil como tu jamas conocera el extasis del poder verdadero-empuñaba su mano en frente de el

-Por lo que veo no vas a desistir

-Claro que no-sonreia el demonio-es mi sueño el de apoderarme de este planeta para mi uso personal, con este ambiente tan puro y lleno de vida, creare a una verdadera raza de demonios del frio

-¿Demonios del frio?-preguntaba Tsubasa-¿acaso ese es otro tipo de demonio kaicho?

-Asi parece, pero jamas escuche de esa raza-Sona estaba igual de intrigada-¿sabes algo al respecto Rias?

-No, pero algo me dice que Dante si-respondia la pelirroja intrigada-solo se que esa cosa quiere destruir el mundo

Luego hubo un silencio total, bueno, casi total, el congelante viento mecia con furia las hojas de los arboles y arbustos del bosque congelado, golpeaba con fuerza abrumadora el cuerpo de los presentes

-Bien, entonces no tengo la menor duda-exclamaba serio el pelinegro-debere exterminarte

-Oooh-se mofaba el tirano- y ¿como piensas hacer eso?, solo eres un patetico e inutil humano-se estaba confiando, se estaba confiando demasiado, si no fuera asi, no estaria llamando "debil" a aquel que fue capaz de desviar uno de sus ataques mas poderosos con solo una mano

-He, ahora mismo te mostrare-sonreia confiado el saiyajin-lo " patetico" e "inutil" que es este humano

¡BING!

De un momento a otro, presiona un boton de su brazalete y este empieza a brillar en rojo, la luz se hace tan fuerte que todos los presentes debieron de taparse los ojos, cuando la luz se desvanecio, observaron asombrados el cambion del saiyajin

Usaba la tipica armadura saiyajin (3)

-¿Qu-que es esa armadura?-preguntaba en shock Sona-¡e-es algo muy inapropiado!-claro, inapropiado y estaba sonrojada

Pero no se la podia culpar despues de todo, la armadura era solo pectoral y abdominal, el resto era un traje de latex muy ajustado que resaltaba sus musculos y piernas muy bien proporcionadas

-N-no lo se-musitaba Akeno-pero no le queda nada mal-sonrio pervertidamente y sonrojada-¿Tu que crees Rias?...¿Rias?

La pelirroja estaba en un trance mortal observando el majestuoso cuerpo del chico, una mirada orgullosa y fria, que denotaba seguridad y autoridad, un porte majetuoso como el de un noble, ese aire que denotaba realeza, acaso...acaso...¿es un principe?

Pero como siempre, la imaginacion, digamos, "creativa" de la pelirroja se encendio involuntariamente, y empezo a recordar su anterior "sueño", al darse cuenta de ello, su rostro se torno del color de su cabello, no, ¡aun mas fuerte! y eso ya era mucho

-'¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!'-volvia a agitar su cabeza a los lados intentando olvidar ese momento-'¡este no es el momento para eso!, ¡el mundo esta en peligro!'

-¿Rias?-Akeno volvio a preguntarle debido a su preocupacion a su reaccion-¿estas bien?

-E-estoy bien-respondia lo mas calmada posible-es solo que intento mantenerme centrada en esto

Era una buena excusa, de verdad, una muy buena y excelente excusa, todos los presentes debieron haberselo creido, pero hubiera sido mas creible si no fuera por el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz

-Ya veo-sonreia pervertidamente la semi-angel caida-solo queria corroborarme, ademas...

¡BOOOM!

-¡¿Que...?!

Akeno, no pudo terminar su frase, debido a un temible estruendo, sacudio el lugar por completo, todos cayeron al suelo por tremenda sacudida, pero imediatamente intentaron levanvantarse apoyandose en algo

-Pero, ¿que fue eso?-preguntaba el caballero gremory

-No lo se-respondia Ruruko casi incorporada-solo temblo de repente

-N-no temblo de la nada-respondio Koneko con el rostro palido

-¿A que te refieres Koneko?-preguntaba Rias-la peliblanca solo le señalo con su temblorosa mano hacia un lugar-¿que estas tratan...?, esto...no puede ser

Rias estaba impactada, los demas no entendian el porque se su estado, luego giraron sus rostros y se dieron cuenta del motivo, quedando en el mismo estado

Kyabe y Icer se encontraban estaticos en medio de un crater chocando sus puños, empujandose entre si, fue tan fuerte, que el lugar habia temblado, ademas podian verse destellos electricos brotando de sus puños

-Vaya, admito que eres fuerte-alababa emocionado el demonio

-Tu tambien demonio-respondia en igual estado el pelinegro

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!

Luego se separaron y empezaron un intercambio de puños y patadas a gran velocidad, Kyabe lanzo una derecha que Icer bloqueo con la izquierda, luego se agacho evitando su izquierda, intento lanzarle un golpe al abdomen pero este lo desvia con su mano, al mismo tiempo el saiyajin le intento dar un rodillaso pero este se cubre con su brazos en formande X, eso lo hace retroceder arrastrando sus pies, pero rapidamente vuelve al ataque intentando darle un codazo al rostro, pero este se hace a un lado y le intenda dar una patada, la evita saltado y al mismo tiempo le lanza una partada al rostro, este la evita por poco lanzandoce al suelo pero apoyandose con sus manos y estirando las piernas, se impulsa al frente dandolebun cabezaso al abdomen, haciendolo retroceder

-No lo haces nada mal humano

-Gracias, tu tampoco

¡BAM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BAM!

Retomaron su lucha, en tanto los demonios ocultos observaban asombrados y con la boca abierta el combate, bueno, una parte, ya que sus movimientos son tan veloces que a duras penas los veian, solo las ondas de choque que se podian ver y escuchar daban a entender que aun se encontraban ahi

-¡Pero...pero...!-Sona estaba en shock-¡¿que demonios esta ocurriedo aqui?!, ¡¿como pueden tener esos 2 tanto poder?!

-¡N-no lo se!-respondia Tsubaki en el mismo estado-¿acaso es un guerrero de otra faccion?

-No-respondio friamente Koneko-el aseguro que era un humano

-¡¿Humano?!-pregunto Sona-¡¿y ustedes le creyeron?!, ¡un humano jamas podria tener tanto poder!

-Sona, ahora no es momento de pedir explicaciones-recrimino Rias a su amiga sin despegar la vista de la pelea-estoy segura de que Dante nos explicara luego todo esto

Rias intentaba tranquilizarla, por que en realidad le asombraba ver a su amiga en ese estado animico, ella siempre era fria y calculadora, jamas se dejaba llevar por el momento y mantenia la calma bajo cualquier situacion

Ahora era una chica alterada, su razonamiento se fue a la basura por el increible choque de poderes que estaban presenciando todos, su miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, debia de calmarla

-E-esta bien-respondio la ojivioleta recuperando la compostura

-Claro, si es que sobrevive-respondia sadicamente Koneko

-¡Koneko!-Rias la tuvo que reprender, pero aun asi, ella sonreia

¡BOOOOOOM!

¡CRASH!

-¡Dante-kun!-exclamo Akeno asustada

Y no era para menos, Icer le habia dado un cabezaso tan potente que lo envio a estrellarse en la colina cercana, casi se destroza, incluso los escombros le cayeron encima

Y lo peor es que aun no terminaba, alzo su brazo y apunto con su dedo a los escombros, en la punta empezo a formarse una esfera de energia pequeña

-¡Muere!-exclamo furioso el demonio

¡BANG! (X incontables disparos)

Los disparos empezaron a estallar en los escombros, eran demasiados, los demonios estaban asustados y preocupados por Kyabe, el se encontraba debajo de esos escombros, pero lo peor, es que si el moria, obviamente ellos deberian pelear y ¡¿como demonios pelearian contra esa cosa?!, si el no lo derrotaba con sus invencibles poderes, ¿como lo harian ellos?, talvez con la ayuda de uno de los maous, ...o de los 4

-Esto no se ve bien-musito el caballero Gremory intentando mantenerse sereno, pero unas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente lo delataban

-Es verdad, Rias-Sona ya habia recuperado la compostura-no queda mas opcion, debemos pedir ayuda a tu hermano

-No, aun no-respondia la pelirroja-Dante aun no ha perdido

-¿Como puedes decir eso?-exclamaba Sona-mira bien el panorama, ya fue derrotado

-No-respondia energica Rias-no se el porque, pero algo me dice que aun no ha sido derrotado

-¿Como...?

¡BROOOOOOOOM!

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!

Un ligero temblor volvio a estremecer la zona, debieron otra vez aferrarse a lo que sea con fuerza con tal de no caer

-¡Miren!-apunto Koneko

Todos voltearon la vista a los escombros, de los cuales de sus orificios y grietas rafagas de luz azul salian, poco a poco las piedra empezaban a temblar

-Esto...no es posible..-Tsubaki Shinra ya no razonaba del todo, al igual que los demas

¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!

-¡AAAAAAAH!

El lugar estallo por una increible onda de poder expansiva que el pelinegro genero, se pudo observar que se encontraba ileso, su poder le quito los escombros de encima

Pero ahi no quedaba la cosa, los escombros se mantenian flotando a lados, encima,al frente y detrás de el en constante movimiento

-Lo sabia-sonrio la pelirroja aliviada-¿lo ves Sona?, te lo dije...¿Sona?

-¿Kaicho?-se preguntaron el resto

Sona se habia quedado en trance al igual que Rias momentos antes de la pelea, sus hermosos ojos violeta estaban bien abiertos de la impresion observando a Dante, se veia magnifico, ese poder era avasayante, su mirada...(bueno, lo mismo que penso Rias anteriormente)

-...Magnifico...-solo esas palabras salieron de la pelinegra en modo de un susurro inaudible para el resto

-Bien, admitire que eso me dolio un poco-le decia mientras se sobaba el cuello-pero con eso sera dificil que me ganes

-Jejejeje,-sonreia el demonio-entonces solo debere aumentar la intensidad de mis ataques

-Bien, entonces...¡AAAAAH!

Con ese grito de batalla lanzo con su ki los escombros que estaban flotando al rededor de e, el demonio actuo rapido y estiro el brazo lanzando una potente rafaga de energia que borro los escombros, pero no conto que Kyabe apareciera de la nada y con un super golpe cargado de energia en su rostro lo mandara a volar directo hacia el bosque

Dirctamente donde los demonios

-¡Cuaidado!-exclamo el caballero Gremory-¡haganse a un lado!

-¡Kaicho!-Tsubaki salto abrazando a Sona para quitarla del camino del chanlong, saliendo asi de su trance-¿Se encuentra bien?

-S-si...e-estoy bien

El demonio paso volando a maxima velocidad sobre ellos, trayendo consigo una estela de viento helado de la cual tuvieron que cubrirse, mas despues el saiyajin paso igual de rapido siguiendo al demonio, ambos sin darse cuenta aun de sus "espectadores"

¡BOM! ¡BOM! ¡BOM!

Dentro del bosque aun la pelea continuaba, chocaban sus ataques tan fuertes que estremecian los inmensos arboles cubiertos de nieve del bosque

-Esta batalla-musitaba lan alfil Sitri, Momo-es demasiado intensa

-¿Deberiamos acercercarnos?-preguntana Nimura

-No-respondia la heredera Gremory-como dijo Momo-san, esa pelea es muy intensa, si vamos estaremos en el fuego cruzado

-Asi que es mejor esperar-musito Akeno-'suerte Dante-kun'

¡BOM! ¡BOM! ¡BOM!

Desde lo alto del bosque podian verse explosiones en todo el lugar, columnas de humo podian verse a lo lejos, pero rapidamente el frio viento siberiano se los llevaba

Los 2 habian empezado a atacar con energia

¡FLUSH!

-¡Cuidado Koneko!-advirtio nuevamente Kiba

Una rafaga de energia salia disparada de la nada directo del bosque, por la trayectoria iba directamente hacia la loli peliblanca, esta se habia quedado petrificada del terror

-'¡No llegare a tiempo!'-pensaba frustrado el caballero

-¡Koneko!

¡BOOOOM!

La rafaga siguio de largo hasta explotar un risco cercano, no quedo nada, por suerte Koneko fue salvadaba tiempo por Rias que salto y la abrazo cayendo ambas a un lado, evitando el ataque

-Koneko, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntaba preocupada la pelirroja

-H-hi, buchou-respondia la loli aun en estado de shock

-Esto es malo Rias-Exclamo Sona-debemos retirarnos antes de que salgamos perjudicados

-Lo se, vam...

-¡SUFICIENTE!

Esa era para ellos la voz de la muerte, pues esa era la voz de icer y no sonaba para nada contenta, voltearon lentamente mirando al cielo, en ese momento se les helo la sagre, esa expresion en su rostro, denotaba locura a su maxima expresion

Estaba furioso

Pero lo mas sorprendente que observaron era su estado, su cuerpo estaba totalmente magullado, salgre le salia a chorros, hematomas por todo el cuerpo, un ojo estaba tan hinchado que no se mantenia abierto y lo peor, le faltaba su brazo izquierdo

Pero lo peor de todo, es que aunque ellos no podian percibir el ki, de alguna manera podian sentir todo su poder y era terriblemente alto, pero en el grupo si habia una personita que podia percibir el ki y estaba aterrada

-¡E-e-esta...!-Koneko estaba muerta del terror, estaba palida, temblaba y sus ojos lloraban por el miedo, era la unica que podia sentir a la muerte abrazandolos-¡esta enojado!-al final se desmayo por no poder soportar tanto poder malvado, cayendo el los brazos de Akeno

-¡Koneko!, ¡Koneko!-la llamaba Akeno-¡por favor resiste!

-¡BASTA DE JUEGOS!-exclamaba furioso Icer en las alturas-¡YA NO ME IMPORTA ESTE MUNDO!, ¡CONSEGUIRE OTRO!

Al escuchar esas palabras se les queria salir el alma del cuerpo, ¿destruir el mundo?, ¿podria hacerlo?, ¿estaba tan furioso que se los llevaria con el?

-N-no debe estar hablando en serio-respondia nerviosa la alfil Sitri-nadie tiene tanto poder

¡ZOOOOM!

-Tenias que hablar-recrimino Tsubasa totalmente aterrada a su compañera alfil

Todos estaban petrificados del terror y no era para menos, con el indice de su mano derecha apunto al cielo y de ella salio una inmensa esfera de color naranja rojiza, no podian creer la cantidad imbuida en esa tecnica, con eso estaban seguros que el mundo seria indudablemente destruido

-¿Q-que vamos a hacer?-preguntaba totalmente aterrada Tsubaki

-Nada-Tomoe cayo de rodillas al frio suelo con la mirada perdida y deseperanzada-no podemos hacer nada, ni Dante-kun pudo

-El mundo sera totalmente destruido hoy-musitaba Momo-¿acaso las demas facciones no saben acerca de esto?

-¿Y nosotros si?-preguntaba Kiba-apuesto a que cuando se den cuenta, ya no existira el planeta

-Rias, todos-Sona exclamo en voz alta-no hay mas opcion, debemos retirarnos al inframundo

-¿Sabes que si la tierra es destruida existe una probabilidad de que el inframundo, el cielo y las demas facciones desparescan con ella?-pregunto Rias

-Bueno, ¿quieres morir aqui o junto a tus seres queridos?-preguntaba burlonamente Sona

-...

...

-Touche-expresaba burlonamente la pelirroja

Ya no importaba nada, el mundo iba a ser destruido, ¿que importaba reirse un rato?, si tan solo hubieran tenido mas poder, pero bueno, no lo obtuvieron a tiempo y dudaban si algun dia lo tendrian, en fin, ya no importaba nada

-Vayan con sus familias y pasen junto con ellas-demando la morena Sitri a su grupo y estos asintieron

-Nosotros nos quedaremos con buchou-respondio la semi-angel-despues de todo no tenemos a nadie mas

Todos asintieron, ya estaban convocando los circulos de invocacion, cuando...

-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE!

-Una segunda voz se escucho y les devolvio el alma al cuerpo, esa voz que ha estado luchando hasta el cansancio y que jamas se rinde, poco a poco se dieron la vuelta y sonrieron felices de ver al pelinegro parado en un pico, totalmente ileso

Un momento, ¿ileso?, pero...

-¡Dante/kun/san-exclamaron todos en el alivio, creian que habia sido derrotado

-¿Eh?, ¿verdes?-Momo agito su cabeza y lo volvio a observar, viendolos totalmente negros-solo lo imagine-susurro, pero ella podia jurar que su color de ojos fue diferente por un momento

-¡Muy bien!-adoptando una pose extraña iba a ejecutar su teçnica mortal, sus manos contraidas y cerca de su pecho con la palma de su derecha apoyába al dorso de su izquierda, piernas flexionadas y firmes-¡preparate!, ¡este sera el fin!

¡FLUUUUUSH!

Una potente llama violeta envolvio su cuerpo

-¡CLARO QUE SI!-exclamo el demonio-¡sera tu final y el de este miserable planeta tambien!, ¡mueran todos!

¡ZOOOOOM!

-¡Lo lanzo!-exclamaron los demonios aaterrados!

-¡tu seras el que caiga hoy!-exclamo con fuerza rl saiyajin

 **¡GARLIC-HOOOOOOOO!(4)**

¡FLUUUUUUUSH!

De las manos al ser contorcionadas y el cuerpo del saiyajin fue expulsado una colosal rafaga de poder violeta, en el trayecto de la enorme esfera de poder, ina a interceptarla

Los demonios a lo lejos veian como un enorme pilar de energia se elevaba al cielo, posian sentir ese enorme poder en carne propia ya que al lanzar ese poder monstruoso, creo ondas de viento tan potentes,, que amenazaban con arrancar de raiz a los colosales arboles del bosque, obligandolos a aferrarse de lo que sea para no salir volando

-¡Pero...pero...pero...-exclamaba Sona totalmente aterrada-¡¿en que convertiste en tu sirviente?!

-Dudo mucho el que sea mi sirviente-respondia Rias anonadada por tanto poder

-¡Claro que no!, ¡es imposible que puedas reencarnar a un dios!

Esa era la unica explicacion razonable para ella, el chico era el dios de alguna faccion, solo un ser divino tiene tanto poder, pero , ¿cual exactamente? y la pregunta mas importante, ¿a que ha venido a kuoh?

-Tampoco creo que sea un dios-contesto anonadada viendo como la poderosa rafaga se elevaba a los cielos para interceptar a la inmensa esfera de poder

-Entonces, ¿Que es?-preguntaba con calma, pero se exalto cuando no escucho su respuesta-¡Rias!

-¡N-no lo se!-respondia nerviosa-...yo...

-¡Al suelo!-grito el caballero Gremory

La advertencia apenas fue emitida y todas la captaton optando por hacer caso a la situacion, Akeno al tener a Koneko inconciente en sus brazos, se lanzo arriba de ella para protegerla

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Amnas tecnicas colisionaron

 **¡SWORD BIRTH!**

Kiba opto por crear un domo de espadas alrededor de todos y asi poder cubrirlos de la violentas ondas de choque que genero el tremendo choque, ahora si los colosales arboles, en realidad todo el bosque esta a punto de desparecer

-¡No...podre...

CRACK CRAK

-...soportarlo...

CRACK CRACK CRACK

-...mas!

¡CRAAAAASH!

-¡Aaaaaaah!-grito el caballero cayendo al suelo casi inconciente, su domo resistio nada

-¡Kiba!-grito su rey asustada por el estado de su sirviente

¡FUUUUUUUUUSH!

En el cielo la esfera rojiza rivalizaba con la rafaga de poder, en periodos de tiempo cortos ganaba espacio la esfera, en otros la rafaga y asi se mantenian empujandose el uno al otro sin darse tregua

-¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?!-gritaba confiado de su victoria el changlong-¡SI ES ASI LA TIERRA ESTA PERDIDA!

-¿Hmmm?-respondio el saiyajin confundido-¿acaso este es tu maximo poder?-entonces sonrio de soslayo-es una decepcion, que pena-luego alzo la mirada, una triunfante-¡jamas me obligaste a pelear enserio!

-¡¿QUE DICES?!-pregunto sorprendido

-¡¿Que?!-se preguntaban asombrados los demonios-¡¿jamas peleo enserio?!

-¡Este es tu fin!-exclamo airoso el pelinegro-¡HAAAAAAA!

¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!

La rafaga fue embuida con mas poder, ganando mas masa y superando a la esfera de energia, poco a poco la empezo a empujar en contra de su propio dueño, el cual deseperadamente intentaba empujarla

-¡Maldita sea!,-se quejaba el changlong!-¡esto no puede estar pasando!, ¡soy Icer!, ¡un guerrero demonio del frio!, ¡somos los seres mas poderosos del universo!, ¡no puedo ser derrotado por una escoria humana!

_¡Desaparece!-grito a todo pulmon pelinegro

¡FUUUUUUUUSH!

-¡Lo esta logrando!-exclamaba Tsubaki con una combinacion de alivio y miedo

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritaba aterrado Icer, por primera vez en su vida tubo miedo, miedo a la muerte

El demonio fue engullido por su propio poder desintegrandose por completo, el ataque siguio de largo hasta que estallo a una distancia segura del planeta

-Uuuuuf-suspiraba aliviado el saiyajin mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con su enguantada mano derecha-eso fue rapido jejejeje, bueno, a volver a casa

 **VOID CANCELED!**

El campo empezo a distorcionarse confundiendolo a los demonios

-¿Que esta ocurriendo?-preguntaba exaltada Akeno

-¿Una dimension de bolsillo?-preguntaba Sona incredula-¿ese tipo puede crear una dimension de bolsillo?

-¿Eh?-exclamaron los siervos asombrados

-A-asi parece-respondia la Rias igual de incredula-eso explicaba el porque no sentia la presencia de nadie anpesar de que allá se encuentre la ciudad

Es verdad, Kyabe posee una tecnica llamada **VOID,** una que creo y perfecciono en su tiempo de entrenamiento, consiste en usat ti ki de modo que puedas crear un espacio alterno a un lugar para evitar desastres, se lo usa de la siguiente manera:

 **VOID APERTURE:** es crear el espacio alterno o tambien llamado dimension de bolsillo, o su nombre favorito, la zona de combate

 **VOID CANCELED:** consiste en cerrar ese espacio y volver al mundo real

-Bien, mi deber aqui ya termino-enciende su ki-es mejor volver a casa, tengo mucha hambre

¡FUUUUUZ!

Partio volando nuevamente a Kuoh, entonces el resto sale de su escondite y observan la linea de energia que dejo su despegue hasta desaparecer

-Asi que si llego volando-admiraba Tsubaki

-Se los dije-respondio el caballero Gremory en el mismo estado

-Mañana Dante tendra mucho que explicar-resaltaba Sona

-Si-respondia Rias

* * *

 **LIFE: KYABE**

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO-ACADEMIA KUOH**

Estaba sentado en uno de los muebles del club medio cansado, demonios, apenas ayer derrote a un demnio del frio, al menos merecia descansar un poco ¿no?

Pero ni bien se acabaron las clases y fui abordado por los miembros del club del ocultismo y los del consejo estudiantil, me negue e intente irme, no por ser grosero, pero es que en realidad estaba cansado

Pero jamas espere que no recibieran un No por respuesta, mas sorprendido fue el que entre todos me hallan amarrado de pies y manos, cargado encima de sus cabezas mientras repetian una y otra vez "washoi"

Y asi es como llegue aqui

Estando frente a Riad Gremory y Sona Sitri

-Oh Dante-Rias me recibio con una sonrisa-me alegra que hallas venido a visitarnos

-Pued graciad por recibirme-notese el sarcasmo y me libro de mis ataduras sorprendiendo a todos-pero que yo recuerde, me secuestraron-vi a mis captores las cuales sonrieron tontamente

-Oh vamos-aun sonrei Rias- no lo veas asi, tomalo como una "reunion de emergencia"

Yo solo suspire derrotado

-Como sea, entonces ¿para que soy bueno?-queria ir al grano, directo al punto

-Ya te lo dije ¿no? eres mi sirviente-orgullosa, me dice eso, ¿sigue con ese tema?

-Otra vez con eso...

-Claro que si, ya deberias acostumbrate, tus compañeros lo hicieron, todos esllos son demonios como tu-me lo dice energicamente y los demas se agrupan atrás de ella

La veo con una cara de aburrimiento, pero luego mi cara cambia a una de asombro los miembros restantes se levantan y se forman tras rias y hacen aparecer sus alas de murcielago…carajo

Tambien eran demonios...aunque de alguna manera me lo esperaba

-Ya veo...asi que demonios

-Yo soy rias gremory el REY

-Soy himejima akeno soy la REINA del grupo gremory-ya la conoci el otro dia en persona, pero ella oculta algo, lo siento, pero despues lo averguare

-...Koneko toujo soy una TORRE-esa respuesta fue simple, esta niña,tambien siento que oculta algo, siento tristesa, odio, tantas nergias negativas en una niña tan pequeña, ¿Qué te habra sucedido?

-Soy kiba yuuto soy el CABALLERO de rias gremory-el al menos parece normal, pero tambien siento algo dentro del el

Luego se presento el consejo estudiantil

Rey, reina, torre y caballero...un momento...

-¿Ajedrez?...¿son piezas de ajedrez?

-Somos demonios reencarnados antes eramos humanos, fuimos reencarnados por gremory-sama-

Antiguos humanos eso es lo que me explico el caballero, vaya eso es interesante, este planeta oculta muchas cosas, despues las averiguare

-Y si se supone que soy tu sirviente, ¿cual es mi rango?-obviamente estaba curioso

-¡Que si lo eres!-exaltada me dice eso, pero luego vuelve a recuperar la compstura- tu eres mi peon

¡¿Peon?! no no no que bueno que no soy su sirviente hubiese entendido ser el otro caballero o la otra torre, demonios hasta un alfil...pero un peon? No lo creo

-Fuimos salvados por ella con estas-Akeno-san me muestra un holograma de piezas de ajedrez, estas eran de un hermoso color carmesi

-Estas no son piezas de ajedrez normal, son unas demoniacas, en mi interior yo poseo esta pieza, la de reina de esa forma me converti en demonio

-Vamos, no seas timido, muestra tus alas-Rias-san me pide eso, ¿desde cuando tengo alas?, yo solo poseo cola

-No poseo alas

-¿Eh?-ella se sorprende por mi respuesta,los demas tambien, ¿Por qué lo estarian?

-Y ahora que lo entiedo todo estas deben set tuyas-

Saco del bolsillo de mi pantalon 9 piezas de peon

…

-….Sequito Sitri

-...Sequito Gremory

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-Todos respondieron al unisolo, al parecer estaban ampactadas, HASTA TUVE QUE TAPARME LOS OIDOS CON FUERZA

Pero Gremory -san y Sitri-san suspiran como si ya se lo esperaran, ¿que se traen esas 2?

* * *

 _ **Eso fue interesante, ¿verdad?, (ademas del capitulo ma largo) hola soy el MAGNIFICO Percival**_

 _ **Aqui algunas aclaraciones:**_

 _ **(1): Me base en el ligero poder mental que posee Goku, el lo uso en Krillin 2 veces, cuando lo detuvo evitando que matara a Vegeta y cuando leyo su mente en namekusei**_

 ** _(2): Asi se conoce a los demonios del frio, no oficialmente, pero si por los fans_**

 ** _(3): Ni tan tipico, es el mismo traje de vegeta en la resurreccion de freezer, admitanlo, ¡es genial!, Kyabe le dio los diseños y sus componentes a los altos mandos y ellos aceptaron, obviamente es mas un tributo de parte de Kyabe y mio hacia Vegeta_**

 ** _(4): Esto no es invento mio, en db super el sabe usar increiblemente el Garlic-ho_**

 _ **Veran, Kyabeno puede ser convertido en demonio por sus genes y poder saiyajin muy alto**_

 _ **Se que los saiyajin poseen color de cabello y ojos oscuro muy profundos,lo digo por que se que se confundiran por el hecho de que el tengo un color de cabello negro/azulado, mas adelante se enteraran el por que**_

 _ **Su nivel actual de poder es mucho mas grande que el que tenia en el torneo de los dioses, ademas de poseer un poder oculto como el de Gohan, que ira descubriendo pasando el tiempo, sera muy poderoso, 8 piezas de peon no serian suficiente creo que tampoco el juego completo de ajedrez**_

 _ **Otra cosa que quisiera aclarar, seguramente se estaran preguntado, ¿por que Kyabe es un soldado de clase baja si en db super es un clase elite?**_

 _ **Es muy facil, aun cuando el halla descubierto la transformacion de ssj, les enseño a los demas a llegar a ese estado, por lo tanto es normal que los saiyajines que eran mas poderosos que Kyabe en estado base, se vuelvan mucho mas poderosos, ¿me entienden?, al llegar la tranformacion se crearon nuevos rangos, la elite se cambio a clase baja y surgieron rangos despues de este, es decir, la clase elite, los que tenian el nivel de poder elite, ahora es clase baja**_

 ** _PREGUNTA_**

 _ **¿Quisieran que Dante tuviera un harem?, si no cual seria su pareja ideal?**_

 _ **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Zenovia,Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel...¿Yuto? , ¿Gasper? XD(okno, aunque ¿quien sabe?)**_

 _ **(En lo personal quisiera a Rossweisse, pero como ella no aparece en la historia principal no se puede, pero cuando se conoscan, profundizare su relacion a cambio)**_

 _ **Alguna de las otra de las chicas**_

 _ **Avertencia: Raynare sera la segunda**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios**_

 _ **Cuidense aquia el todo poderoso Percival se despide bye**_

 _ **¡¿Hasta cuando espero sus reverencias?!**_


	4. Un enfrentamiento amistoso

**_¿TRASERO PATEADO?, ¿DONDE? JAJAJA perdón por la demora, pero es que he estado un poco ocupado, por favor sigan mi bizarra historia_**

 ** _Antes que nada, les recomiendo leer este fic:_**

 ** _ROSAS Y ESPINAS_**

 ** _Del autor Darretier es un crossover de Zero no tsukaima y del video juego PROTOTYPE, es una historia muy buena, en serio se las recomiendo_**

 ** _Aun veremos mas y mas de nuestro querido saiyajin_**

* * *

 ** _LIFE: KYABE_**

-¡AAAAAAAH!-me frotaba desesperadamente los oidos por el dolor, ¡mierda!, ¡un poco mas y me dejan sordo!-¡¿por que diablos gritan?!

-Perdonanos, pero es que es increible-Tsubaki se se disculpaba pero aun asi estaba sorprendida-¿como fue que rechazaste la pieza demoniaca?

-¿Que yo rechaze que..?

Esas palabras me confundieron mas

-Se suponia que serias mi sirviente-tomaba la plabra Rias-con estas piezas demoniacas te salvaria de la muerte, reencarnandote como demonio

Aaaah, ya entendi, ella intento salvarme por medio se esas piezas magicas esa noche casi mortal para mi, aunque bueno, creo que no le funciono como esperaba, ya que me recupere y no necesite cambiarme de raza, aunque siento un poco de lastima, su rostro refleja una genuina tristeza por no tenerme

-Bueno...lamento desilusionarte, pero no sucedio...lo siento...

-...-En serio se ve apenada

Me rasco la cabeza aun mas confundido y apenado, en serio no me gusta ver el rostro triste de alguien, en especial si es una mujer

En eso rias empieza a hablar

-7...8...9...¿9? Hay una de mas?

-Ah, perdon esa es mia-tomo la pieza sobrante, es una roja, es mi amuleto de la buena suerte-esta me trae buena suerte donde quiera que vaya

-Pues por lo que veo no te funciono la noche de ante ayer-esa loli peliblanca me lo reprocho con sadismo eplicito la noche que luche contra ese angel caido y ese exiliado, aunque su rostro estaba neutro...como siempre

¡Koneko!-fue reprendida por Rias-san

-Jajaja-reia de forma ironica-¿no ves que aun estoy vivo?, mi amuleto funciona-la miro con una sonrisa zorruna-ero-loli-¡mierda!, como disfrute decirle eso

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ERO-LOLI?!-exclamo furiosa y sonrojada, jajaja, me encanta hacerla enojar

-Pues...no veo a ninguna otra loli por aquí-le respondo mientras pongo mis manos sobre mis ojos como buscando algo-¿tu si?-termine sonriendo

-¡ERES UN...!-se le iba a lanzar encima pero la torre de Sona la detiene-¡sueltame!-intentaba zafarse del abrazo pataleando y agitando sus brazos, pero como ambas son torres, era casi imposible liberarse, eso en serio es vergonzoso... y gracioso jejeje

-No hasta que te tranquilizes-respondia serena Yura-san, vaya, es buena en situaciones extremas-¿lo haras?

-Lo hare-respiro muy fuerte primero y se calmo un momento y cuando sintio que el agarre se iba aflojando, nuevamente su aura asesina volvio a encenderse en mi contra-¡SOLO CUANDO LE META LA CABEZA EN EL TRASERO DE UN CABALLO!-nuevamente intento irse contra mi, pero volvio a ser detenida por Yura-san

Los demas miembros del clan Sitri incluida Sona estaban boquiabiertas por la manera de reaccionar y la amenaza de la loli, jamas creyeron que ella diria algo asi, no la conozco mucho, pero si se que es fria y distante de la mayoría, nunca se la ha visto perder los estribos ante nada y ahora se comporta como una verdadera niña de su edad con un berrinche, en serio no se lo esperaban

Pero los Gremory ya estan tan acostumbrados a esto desde que llegue, asi que solo suspiraron cansados y aburridos, hay que admitirlo Koneko-san y yo peleamos demasiado

Aunque eso de meter mi cabeza en el trasero de un caballo...¡uuuugh!, hasta a mi me dio asco y escalofríos

-Oye Sunion-san-kaicho llama mi atencion-¿te gusta el ajedrez?

-Bueno, pues si-respondi de forma sincera, no creo que ocurra nada malo-me relaja jugarlo

-Ya veo-sonrie de forma sencilla, pero siento que hay algo tras esa sonrisa, me da algo de miedo, ¿de verdad no fue malo responderle?-tu y yo deberiamos jugar un partido algun dia, ¿te molestaria?

¿Ah?, ¿solo era eso?, uuuuf, crei que pasaria algo malo, no me asuste de esa manera la proxima vez kaicho, pero bueno, no veo por que deberia rechazarla

-Aaam, pues claro-le sonrio de buena fe-no hay problema kaicho, usted sólo digame cuando y donde

-Lo hare-sonreia sinceramente, admito que es linda-tenlo por seguro

Yo asiento con una sonrisa, pero luego siento como unas terribles auras negativas envuelven mi cuerpo, con un temor de los mil demonios, giro mi rostro nuevamente a Rias-san y lo que veo me deja petrificado

Estaba envuelta en su aura demoniaca, estaba sumamente enfadada, ¿por que?, ¿que hice ahora?, no estoy peleando con Koneko en este momento, bueno si hace un rato, ¡pero no ahora!, no deberian estar enojadas

Un momento, ¿Akeno-san tambien?

-Jojojojo-reia en lo bajo Sona-kaicho como una dama se alta sociedad, osea en voz baja y con una mano en su boca, eso parecia molestar a Rias-san por alguna razon, ¿acaso se llevan asi siempre?-bueno a lo que veniamos, debes tener muchas preguntas, ¿verdad?-estoy casi seguro que ustedes igual-Bien, dime algo, ¿crees en lo sobrenatural?

-Si

-Bueno es obvio que n...espera, ¿que?-kaicho esta asombrada por mi respuesta, claro que creo en lo sobrenatural, despues de todo, yo no soy tan normal, ¿verdad?-¿crees en demonios, angeles y angeles caidos?

-Pues claro que si-les respondo encogiendome de hombros, pues es la verdad, Raynare fue la clave principal para creer

-¿Tienes alguna religion?-pregunto Tsubaki

-No

-¿Creencia?

-No

-¿Fe?

-No

-¿Entonces como puedes creer?

-Por que si

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¡ESA NO ES UNA RESPUESTA!-jajaja no pudo evitar exaltarse Shinra-fukukaicho

Claro que creo en el dios de la tierra, si es el sagrado Kaio-shin, el supremo gobernante de los otros 4 Kaios y el resto de deidades

¿Que como puede ser posible?, simple, ¿recuerdan que se dice que Dios murio en la ultima gran guerra?, bueno, ¿que pensarian si les dijera que no fue asi?, veran, las religiones del mundo y las otras facciones no saben de la "muerte" de ese Dios, puesto que no es verdad, el en su curiosidad creo una parte de este mundo, por no decir todo, al fin y al cabo, era el dios mas poderoso de la tierra, en fin volviendo al tema, por su preferencia a la tierra, descuido mucho el universo, por eso despues de sellar a esa bestia trihexa, finjio su muerte para volver a retomar su papel como el supervisor de los 4 supremos Kai-shins, dejando el papel de Dios a no se quien

¿Que como lo se?, facil, despues de ese fatidico dia estudie la biblia y ademas el supremo Kaio-shin nos lo conto un dia que fuimos a entrenar a su mundo por pedido de Champa-sama, solo que se me habia olvidado ese relato, recien ahora lo recuerdo

-¡TOMATE LAS COSAS EN SERIO!-me agarraba del cuello de la camisa y me lleva muy cerca de au rostro, un momento, ¡esta muy cerca!

-¡F-f-fukukaicho-decia sonrojado y desviando el rostro a un lado-e-ee-esta muy cerca

-¿Eh?-exclama confundida, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que digo y empieza a sonrojarse mucho mas que el cabello de Rias-san, eso ya es mucho, pero no entiendo el porque se pone asi, no lo entiendo-¡KYAAAAAAA!, ¡PERVERTIDO!

¡PAAAAAAF!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡CRASH!

Con un demonio, me mando a volar de una sola cachetada al otro lado de la sala, choque contra una pared, casi la atravieso, ¡carajo si que me dolio!, ¡¿por que lo hizo?!, no le hice nada

-Ah...ah...ah...ah-jadeaba sonrojada, exaltada y un poco cansada por el golpe, he de decir que su mano desprende un poco de vapor aun-t-tonto

El resto de los presentes, pues estaban en shock y un poco aterrados por tal accion, estaban tan sorprendidos como lo estaban por Koneko, despues de todo Shinra-fukukaicho jamas ha abandonado su semblante frio y distante, ¿y ahora?, pues lo hizo, hasta Koneko se tranquilizo por el panico, pero sin duda la mas impactada era Sona-kaicho, despues se todo, nunca penso que su mano derecha y mejor amiga, (si, lo sabemos, no se porque aun lo oculta) reaccionaria de esa manera

-S-Sona-Rias llamaba a su amiga-creo que Dante-kun saca lo peor de nuestros sirvientes sin intencion, ¿verdad?

-Si-afirmaba la morena-un momento, "¿Dante-kun?"

-Si, lo llame asi-sonaba retadora Rias-¿algun problema?

Me levantaba de a poco del golpe que me dio, ¡diablos!, a pesar de tener un cuerpo super resistente, ese golpe si me dolio, ¿como lo hizo?, ademas,...pero, ¿que rayos?

Rias-san y Sona-kaicho se estan mirando de una manera muy retadora, no se si estoy desvariando por el golpe, pero juro que veo rayos saliendo de sus ojos y chocando entre si, mejor no me entrometo

-Auch...auch...-regresaba a mi asiento adolorido-¿por que hizo eso fukukaicho?

-...-¡No desvies la mirada!, ¡responde la pregunta!, un momento, ¿por que esta sonrojada?, aaah, las mujeres son las criaturas mas dificiles y problematicas que existen

-B-bueno, volviendo al tema-continuaba Rias-san-¿como puedes creer en el mundo sobrenatural sin tener una religion?

-Pues porque no necesito una-le respondi relajado-solo creo y ya

-Vaya, eres un chico bastante simple-recalcaba Kaicho, no puedo negarlo, es verdad-pero, ¿quieres oir los origenes se todo esto?

La verdad ya he leido y memorizado la biblia ademas del adictronamiento del supremo Kaio-shin, pero bueno, siempre es bueno escuchar de las 2, o en este caso, 3 partes, algo me dice que pronto escuchare la misma historia de parte de los angeles y caidos, este ultimo por parte de Raynare...Raynare...¡es cierto!, ¡me olvide de ella!, ¡¿como pude ser tan imbecil?!, de seguro me castrara luego, bueno, de eso me preocupare luego, por ahora vamos a lo que estamos en este momento

-Claro Kaicho-sonreia sinceramente-comencemos-al decir eso me sonrio dulcemente

-Bueno-comenzaba-pues todo comenzo asi...

(1 hora despues)

-Y eso ea todo-al fin terminaba Kaicho-¿entendiste Sunion-san?

-S-si...kaicho...-respondo entre jadeos, ¡demonios!, pero que jaqueca tan fuerte, esa fue demasiada informacion que asimilar y procesar

-Que bueno que hallas entendido-no entendi ni mierda, solo entendi algunas partes gracias al estudio de la biblia, pero bueno, ella no debe enterarse, ¿oh si?, bueno, no puedo decepcionar a esa hermosa sonrisa tuya kaicho, un momento, ¿esta sonriendo?, wow, eso si que es nuevo...y hermoso-como sabras, nosotros, todos aqui, somos demonios

-Asi veo-asentia con la cabeza- Gremory-san me lo mostro la otra vez

-Asi es Sona-inflaba el pecho orgullosa, como queriendola provocar-yo mismo se lo explique todo despues de su casi mortal cita...luego de curarlo-ese ultimo comentario fue un susurro, pero como mi oido esta super entrenado, lo escuche claramente, pero lo raro era su rostro, mostraba una sonrisa sadica que enfurecia a Kaicho, pero, ¿que les pasa?

-Aaaam-intentaba aplacar ese inmeso fuego entre esas 2-¿ya me puedo ir?-intentaba huir, ¿que?, no me juzguen, ¿acaso ustedes se quedarian a presenciar (y tal vez sufrir) esta masacre?, lo siento pero yo no, jamas se debe de provocar a una mujer, eso mi sabio padre me lo enseño

Rias me queda viendo de reojo pone su mano en su barbilla y empieza a meditar

-...¿Oye, que tan fuerte eres?

-¿Perdon?-esa pregunta me descoloco un poco, ademas de que ignoro mi pregunta

-Si Sunion-san-insistia kaicho-¿que tan fuerte eres?

Aaaaah, ya veo a donde va todo esto, se para que quieren saber mi verdadero poder, pero deberian saber que con mi nivel, ni con 5 juegos completos de evil pieces podrian reencarnarme, ¿para que lo intentan?

Yo solo levante de mi silla para expresarme

-La verdad no lo se, yo entreno sin descanso dia a dia para ser mas fuerte, pero no se que tanto me he fortalecido

Eso es verdad, despues de todo, no se consiguen ¡estos musculos!, con solo caminar o trotar, es a base de entrenamiento espartano puro, osea...¡UN ENTRENAMIENTO DE PUTA MADRE!, jajajaja, pero tal parece que mi explicacion no las convence mucho ni las deja satisfechas

Entonces Sona pone una mirada dudosa y Rias me dice

-Pelea con mi caballero,mi reina y mi torre

-¿Eh?-aun sorprendido, veo como todo el salon se vuelve blanco, habiamos sido llevados a una especie de dimension en blanco

* * *

 **DIMENSION DE BOLSILLO-ARENA DE COMBATE:**

-¿Que es este lugar?

-¿Ara?, no te ves muy sorprendido que digamos-Akeno-san me dice un rostro sonriente, ella en verdad es linda

Pero siento algo proviniendo del fondo de ella...dolor..dudas..¿que estas escondiendo "princesa"?

-Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, que por alguna extraña razon pasan-le respondo sinceramente, despues de todo, esto no se compara a la habitacion del tiempo

-Ufufu, que chico tan interesante-Lo dice con un rostro sereno, woow, en serio que es linda-tal vez despues podamos conocernos, mas a "fondo"-eso lo dice con una sonrisa sincera

 _{¿Pueden escucharme?-la voz de Rias-san se escucha en todo el lugar-bien Sunion-kun, para que te familiarices, esta es una dimension de bolsillo, un lugar seguro para luchar- asi que_ _este es una dimension artificial, ¿eh?, bueno el escenario deberia aparecer pronto-bueno, que se diviertan}_

Dicho esto, en serio de la nada, a nuestros pies empezo a formarse algo, una zona rocosa de gran extension se formo, NO VEIA LIMITES, era enorme, pero se veía una zona bastante resistente

-Hmm...interesante

-...Sempai, ¿no te asombras con nada?

Koneko-chan me lo pregunta, la verdad es que no, por que es muy parecido a la habitacion del tiempo que poseemos en la organizacion Z, ahí pase un infierno los primeros 6 meses (unas cuantas horas -_-u) solo pude salir vivo de milagro

Aunque lo mas impactante fue que se dirijiera a mi de forma tan respetuosa

-Claro que estoy sorprendido

-...-Le respondi pero ella me mira con ojos dudosos, se nota que es intuitiva, pero en serio, esta niña llama mucho mi atencion

-Espero que seamos buenos ante tus ojos Dante-kun

-No dudo que lo sean Kiba

Sonriendo, me extiende la mano buscando un apreton, yo se lo doy, ¿y por que negarselo?, es un buen tipo ademas de educado

En eso rias vuelve a dirigirse hacia nosotros

 _{Bien, el escenario termino de construirse, empiezen!}_

Los 4 nos pusimos en pisicion de combate, obviamente no podia hacer nada mas, no es como si pudiera salir de aqui, talvez si con mi tecnica **VOID,** pero no seria buena idea, eso les traeria mas preguntas hacia mi, demonios lo hare, pero luego de esto esa pelirroja y yo tendremos una platica muy seria acerca de que por muy princesa que sea, no puede hacer siempre lo que quiera sin recibir un castigo

Muy bien, la formacion enemiga es asi, Koneko y Kiba desde el suelo y Akeno desde el aire

Control aereo y terrestre, ningun punto debil o ciego en su formacion, se ve que son buenos, pero yo tambien lo soy, no quiero lastimarlos, solo usare el 8% de mi poder total

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

-Rias-replicaba Sona-¿no crees que fuiste muy impertinente y aprovechada con el?, mira que hacerlo pelear sin su consentimiento

-Vamos Sona, no es para tanto-agitaba la mano restandole importancia al asunto-el ama las peleas y yo le di una, ¿eso es impertinente?

-Si-respondia de forma seca presidenta del consejo estudiantil-al menos sin su permiso, si

-Tsk, aguafiestas-bufaba la pelirroja para disgusto de la morena-al fin de cuentas estas aqui observando todo, ¿no eres un poco cinica al decir eso?

-B-Bueno, solo quiero asegurarme de que no hallan heridos-respondia la ojivioleta con notorio nerviosismo

-Aja-respondia Rias de forma burlona-¿segura que solo es eso?, ¿no hay otro motivo oculto por ahi?

-¡¿...D-De que estas...?!...-Sona no podia ocultar su nerviosismo junto a su sonrojo, su realeza estaba en shock, jamas creyeron ver a su siempre fria lider de esa manera

-Jajaja, vaya Sona jamas crei verte asi-comentaba la pelirroja haciendo que Sona haga un adorable mohin de enojo-ya por algo decia yo que no enviaste a tu realeza a combatirlo, crei al comienzo que era por temor a que tus siervos salieran lastimados por su inmenso poder, pero luego me di cuenta-decia plantandose frente a Sona, estaban cara a cara

-¡¿Q-Q-Que...quieres d-decir...?!-preguntaba exaltada la morena al pensar que talvez la descubrio

-No dejaste pelear a tus sirvientes para que a travez de esta pelea con los mios-susurraba en el oido a la muerta de verguenza Sona-puedan averiguar el poder de Dante-kun y entrenar lo suficiente, no como para vencerlo, ya que es casi imposible, pero si lo necesario para que los tuviera, en especial a ti en cuenta-terminaba la pelirroja de forma burlona-¿o me equivoco?

Sona estaba en shock, nunca creyo que Rias fuera tan intuitiva y analitica, ¡la descubrio por completo!, es que era verdad, a ella le atrajo Kyabe tras su pelea, en parte fue su poder, pero mas que nada, fue su forma de ser lo que la atrajo de el, caballeroso, educado, refinado, era como un principe

Ahora tambien era super poderoso ese era uno de los 2 requisitos necesarios que requeria Sona para su prospecto de prometido ideal, aunque no era un demonio, eso solo eran detalles, algo insignificante, luego averiguaria como darle la longevidad de un demonio ya que el es imposible reencarnarlo como demonio ni siquiera si todas las piezas de su juego fueran piezas mutadas

El 2do requisito era el mas importante segun ella, debia ser inteligente (en realidad deberia ser el requisito principal de toda mujer, pero alla los gustos)

Despues de la intensa y casi apocaliptica batalla que tuvo el saiyajin ese ser auto-denominado "demonio del frio", se puso a averiguar toda la noche el expediente de nuestro querido pelinegro y se llevo una sorpresa inmesa al leerlo

Sus notas eran impecables, ¡perfectas!

Ahora no habia dudas en ella, ¡el debia ser su prometido!, solo debia ajustar ciertos detalles, un dia solo los 2, sin intervencion de "X" persona, cara a cara frente al tablero de ajedrez, el resultado de ese juego decidiria el destino de ambos

Pffff, ¿a quien queria engañar?, gane o pierda el se volveria su prometido, si su intelecto era ligeramente mas leve que el de ella, simplemente tendria que esforzarce mas en sus estudios

Aunque aun estaba aquella increible batalla y ese ser que se hacia llamar asi mismo y a su raza "demonios del frio", ¿que eran esos demonios?, aunque desde ayer hasta ahora, solo durmio 3 horas por estar investigando en cada uno de los libros sobrenaturales la procedencia de esta rara y desconocida raza segun ella, pero sus investigaciones fueron infructuosos

No encontro nada

Ahora solo esperaban noticias de los maous, despues de todo, era su obligacion reportarlo, claro junto a un video para que no creyeran que estaban locas o que el frio les hizo daño, solo esperaban su respuesta

Pero volviendo al tema...

-¡D-Deja de decir estupideces Rias!-exclamaba la Sitri menor-¡solo estamos aqui para asegurarnos de que no sea una amenaza!

-Aja, claro-decia burlona la pelirroja, luego se acerco al oido de la pelinegra-solo te recuerdo que yo lo vi primero, asi que por derecho, el es mio

-El no es un objeto Rias-mascullaba Sona un poco molesta-no puedes simplemente tomarlo porque quieres-luego sonrio confiada-ademas el vendra a mi por cuenta propia

-Oooh-exclamaba de forma sarcastica la pelirroja-eso ya lo veremos, Sona

Ambas se miraron de forma retadora mientras de sus ojos salian por 3ra vez rayos y chocaban frente a ellas

-'Dante-kun sera mio'-pensaron ambas al unisolo

* * *

 **LIFE:KYABE**

-¡Brrrrr!-senti un escalofrio, ¿que estara pasando?

En ese momento de descuido, Kiba desaparece de mi vista, ¡es muy rapido!, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta al frente mio con una espada a mi direccion, la punta estuvo a punto de incrustarse en mi estomago, pero giro todo mi cuerpo y la espada sigue de largo, pero freno a kiba con mi palma en su estomago

-¿A donde vas?

-¡¿Que?!, ¡imposible!

-Para mi-sonreia de forma arrogante-no existen imposibles

Le sonrio mientras digo eso, kiba no se puede mover, le di un golpe paralizante, me percato de algo, koneko tambien se habia movido sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, kiba solo era una distraccion

Pero entonces, siento su ki, venia de atras mio, veo su reflejo en la espada de kiba, entonces calculo y...

-Hora de volar chico guapo

Giro junto a kiba acumulo energia en mi palma la expulso y lo envio a volar, koneko ve e intenta evadirlo pero ya es muy tarde y ambos chocan en una gran roca

-Bien, ahora...

¡BROM! ¡BROM! ¡BROM!

No pude completar mi frase, una gran cantidad de rayos cayeron sobre mi, una enorme masa de humo rodeaba el lugar

-Ara ara, no te olvides de mi

-No lo hice

¡FIIIIIZ!

Sali de un gran salto de todo el humo poniendome frente a frente de una sorprendida akeno

-¡¿Eh?!-Akeno-san estaba en shock, se be adorable-¡¿pero como..?!...¡talvez esto!

¡FUUUUUUSH!

Retrocedo al ver como mas relampagos se acumulan en sus manos, los cuales me los lanza, los evadia velozmente

¡BAAAAAAM!

-¡AAAAAGH

Pero entonces siento un potente golpe en mi espalda, era koneko-chan que habia recuperado la conciencia, fue un golpe tan fuerte que me envio a volar en direccion de un recuperado kiba que velozmente corria hacia mi con una espada apuntandome

-¡Es el fin!-gritaba mientras se me acercaba

-Aun no-sonrei de forma prepotente-todavia no acabamos "principe"

¡FUUUUZ!

Me impulso hacia arriba con energia que lance de mis manos al suelo, pero kiba solo sonrie, no entendia la razon, pero luego lo entendi

Mis manos y piernas estaban congelados

-¿Que es esto?

-Yo poseo un sacred gear de tipo creacion: sacred gear **SWORD BIRTH** que me permite crear cualquier tipo de espadas con diferentes tipos de poder, un ejemplo es esta espada de poder congelante a la que llamo Flame Delete y esta otra que es...

¿Sacred gear?, ¿que es eso? se ve que es un objeto muy poderoso, ademas dijo que era un "tipo" ¿eso quiere decir que hay mas?, sagrado Kaio-shin, ¿que otras cosas les has dejado no solo a los humanos en este mundo?

Dejando eso a un lado, a mi alredeor aros de fuego se forman

-...Una espada flamigera

-Ya veo...-woooow, en serio es asombroso-pero necesitaras mas que esto para derrotarme

No me podia liberar, en serio no podia sin importar cuanto forcejee, si fueran hielo y fuego normal no me darian problemas, pero obviamente no lo eran, eran poderes de sacred gear, ademas como mala broma de la vida, la loli aparece a atacarme

Esto...dolera

-...¡Hora del sparring!-exclama eso con una sonrosasonrisa- sadica, ¡¿esto es lo que querias verdad?!, ¡asi es como te desquitaras conmigo!

Koneko-chan me lanza un combo de golpes y patadas muy fuertes, el fuego no le hace daño ya que como si tuvieran vida los aros de fuego de alzan o bajan segun donde koneko vaya a conectar sus golpes, que por cierto dolian como el infierno, en serio estaba disfrutando esto

Hasta puedo ver su sonrisa de satisfaccion

Al final me golpea con sus manos unidas hacia abajo donde kiba me esperaba con una espada enorme, salta, gira y me golpea con ella, los aros y el hielo se destruyen y yo soy herido, el impulso me deja incrustado en las rocas

-¡Con un demonio, esos ataques no los vi venir!-mascullaba por lo bajo-admito que son buenos, no debo confiarme

Intente levantarme rapidamente, pero mis piernas no las podia mover, mis piernas habian sido nuevamente congeladas!

-Jejeje, en serio detesto esa espada

¡BROM! ¡BROM! ¡BROM!

Una serie de rayos caen hacia mi, es el fin del combate con mi derrota...o al menos eso es lo que ellos creen

-Ufufu, fue un oponente dificil

-Nos costo mucho trabajo, casi no tengo fuerzas

-...No era la gran cosa

-Oigan, esto aun no termina, ¿verdad?

Todos miran asombrados a la masa de humo, libero un poco de mi poder, eso discipa el humo y yo empiezo a hacer tronar mi cuello de un lado a otro, ademas empiezo a estirarme

-Ara ara, sabia que era rudo...que lindo, ufufu-Akeno-san, aun ruda se ve bien, pero aun asi ire con todo, no importa que seas una persona dulce, o almenos lo que aparentas

-Al parecer deberemos ser mas implacables con nuestros ataques- no saben cuanta razón tienes, chico guapo

-No me contendré- eso espero niña

-¡Bien!-exclame emocionado-¡asi me gusta!

¡FUUUUUUUUZ!

Empiezo a elevar mi poder, mi aura transparente empieza a estallar Violentamente, con eso los tres se ponen en posicion de pelea, entoces empiezan a susurrar

-Eso no lo vi venir tiene un poder abrumador, ahora entiendo el por que buchou quiere desesperadamente convertirlo en su sirviente- AKeno estaba sorprendia y mucho

-Ademas parece que nuestros ataques no le hicieron gran daño, este tipo, ¡¿que clase de cosa es?!- KIba estaba igual de conmocionado

-¡!-ncluso koneko, ella abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva

¿Se sorprenden solo con eso? entonces lo proximo los matara del susto

Sigo elevando mi poder, entonces mi aura poco a poco se vuelver roja, sigue elevandote poder mio!, el suelo se agrieta, el polvo y piedras empiezan a elevarse, ellos 3 solo se pueden quedar obsevandome con asombro, entonces cuando estaba listo grite

 **¡KAIO-KEN! (1)**

El lugar tuvo un temblor al expulsar mi poder y una luz roja cubrio el lugar, kiba, akeno y koneko se dirigieron a tras de unas rocas y se cubrieron los ojos

Cuando la explosion de poder acabo y la luz se habia discipado ellos se asomaron, viendome con asombro

Mis musculos habian crecido un poco, mi piel y ropas tenian un ligero tono carmesi y una violenta aura roja me envolvia

El sitio donde yo estaba parado habia una enorme grieta y el resto del lugar estaba hecho un desastre

-Aah...ah...aah...-Akeno estaba sin palabras

-¡¿Q-que es este tipo?! de verdad es humano?!-claro que lo soy amigo, al menos una parte

-...¡¿?!-¿Koneko-san, ¿aun no hablaras? jajajaja

-¿Proseguimos?

Me pongo en posicion de batalla, ellos lo mismo, kiba reluce sus 2 espadas y con su velocidad se dirige hacia mi, cargo energia en mis dedos indice y empiezo a bloquear los cortes de espada con ellos, kiba se asombra e intenta mas cortes, pero igual los bloqueo

-¡E-es increíble!, bloquea sus ataques con solo sus dedos-Akeno estaba conmocionada

-Es un sempai rudo- gracias koneko-chan

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

 **CON RIAS Y SONA**

Ella y Sona estaban al pendiente del combate desde el inicio, pero cuando llego a este punto, se levantaron de su silla, derribándola, viendo la pantalla con rostros de asombro

-¡E-es asombroso!-luego sonríe de forma picara-en serio-debe ser mio a como de lugar

-'Sigue soñando Rias'-pensaba la morena-es un poder sorprendente, ¿estas segura de que no es un dios?-preguntaba con marcado entusiasmo y curiosidad la pelinegra

-Estoy segura de eso-afirmaba con total confianza la pelirroja-'pero le dare un trato "divino" cuando sea mio

Ambas sonrieron al seguir observando a su hombre perfecto

* * *

 **LIFE:KYABE**

 **DE VUELTA AL COMBATE**

¡CLANK!

En un punto mis dedos y sus espadas chocaron formandl una X, entonces nos quedamos cara a cara

-No lo haces nada mal demonio

-Tu tampoco "humano"

Los 2 nos sonreimos desafiantemente, entoces abro mis brazos impulsando violentamente a kiba, haciendo que retroceda nuevamente hacia akeno y koneko

-Chicas, esto se ha puesto mas dificil

-Talvez con esto logremos algo

Akeno-san dispara una cantidad incontable de rayos de sus manos , me impactan pero eso ni me inmuta, yo solo los discipo con mi aura

-¡Imposible...! mi poder del rayo ha fallado...-Akeno cambia a una cara angustiada

-¡Vamos los 3!-exclamaba Kiba-¡ataqu...UUUGH!

Kiba no pudo terminar su frase, ni bien habian empezado a correr contra mi, acelere y conecte un golpe a su estomago que lo envio a volar por varios metros, me quede en medio de unas sorprendidas akeno y koneko, con mi puño al frente, luego me pare normalmente y las veo a las 2

Koneko-chan no se deja sorprender y empieza a atacarme, pero sus golpes no me dañan, sigue golpeandome hasta que se detiene cuando golpeo mi cara, ya estaba cansada y respiraba con dificultad

Enonces retiro su puño de mi rostro agarrandola del brazo

\- Descansa un poco

PACK

Le doy un golpe ligero en una parte del cuello y ella cae inconciente pero la tomo brazos mientras cae para que no se lastime, entonces la desposito delicadamente en el suelo

-Ahora solo faltas tu akeno-san-me dirijo a ella sin nesecidad de voltearme a verla, solo la miro a travez de mi hombro-¿estas lista?

Akeno estaba a un lado mio rodeada de un aura dorada con un rostro…. sadico...hmm...es normal que ese rostro me atraiga?

¿Esperen, ella es ese tipo de personas? vaya que la vida te sorprende

-Ufufu, tienes un lindo rostro pero eres un monstruo, eso de cierta manera...me enciende-¿Encenderla? si, acabo de serciorarme, es una sadica y una muy sexy

-Pues ven por mi

-Ara ara-exclamaba alegre-¡preparate Dante-kun, que aqui voy!

-¡FIIIIZ

-PACK

-Ahhhh...

Empezo a acumular energia del rayo, una abertura!, acelere y la golpee en la frente con 2 dedos, dejandola inconciente, al igual que con koneko, la agarre entre mis brazos y la puse delicadamente en el suelo junto a koneko

-Bien, creo que ya gane

-A...aun, n-no...!

Escuche las palabras y gire mi rostro, era kiba que se habia recuperado...bueno no del todo

Se dirigia hacia mi tambaleante por el dolor en todo su cuerpo, era un guerrero uno de verdad, a pesar de tus poniendote de pie frente a mi te mereces todo mi respeto

Pero se acabo, ya no puedes mas

-¡Aqui voy!

Se lanza en mi contra, yo solo me quedo parado esperandolo, pero pierde el equilibrio por el dolor y la fatiga, cayendo de frente, yo acelero hacia el, no para atacarlo, sino para sostenerlo y evitar que caiga de cara bruscamente

-Diste una magnifica pelea hermano, ahora descansa

-D-Dante-kun...

Kiba cede ante el cansancio y se desmaya, en ese momento el lugar se distorsiona nuevamente, una cegadora luz nos envuelve me cubro los ojos y cuando los abro nuevamente estamos en el salon del club

* * *

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO-ACADEMIA KUOH**

-Estuvieron explendidos, ¿no es verdad?

Rias buchou estaba preguntandome eso, pero yo estaba mas preocupado viendo a todos lados, ya que no estaban koneko, kiba ni akeno

-¡Hey!, ¿en donde...?-antes de poder culminar mi pregunta, Rias-san pone un dedo en mi boca silenciandome

-¿Te preocupas por personas que son ajenas a tu vida? eres demasiado amable

Buchou mueve su dedo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla izquierda

-A ellos los temetransporte a la enfermeria, estan descansando, tambien resture sus uniformes-respondia serana-Sona y su realeza volvieron a sus deberes

-Y-ya veo-respondi nervioso, lo admito, ¡estaba nervioso!

Volteo la mirada, mi cara esta un poco roja por que ella me esta tocando la mejilla, ademas me dejo caer sentado al suelo por el extremo cansansio, de veras son fuertes

Ella se percata y pone un rostro un poco sorprendido pero luego suelta una suave risa

-¿Asi que eres asi? jejeje-algo le causo alegria, ¿que sera?- esto sera divertido

-¿Dijo algo?

-Nada nada

Susurro algo que no oi por lo que me angustie

-Deberiamos hacer algo con esto

Señala mis destruidas ropas, entonces crea un circulo magico desde debajo de mis pies que a medida que subia hasta mi cabeza restauro mis ropas, ya arriba de mi cabeza el circulo desaparecio

-Entonces, lo has pensado? quieres ser mi sirviente? veras los demonios vivimos por milenios y tenemos muchas cosas de interes, si te vuelves mi sirviente tendras muchas batallas epicas, alguien como tu que tienes un enorme poder y gusto por las batallas, podria gustarte

-Suena atractivo, pero...

-¿Pero?-estaba ansiosa por mi respuesta

-No me veo viviendo miles de años y pelear todo ese lapso de tiempo, me gusta mi vida normal y aunque me guste pelear no quiero hacerlo por siempre

-Entonces, ¿no te nos uniras?

Pone una mirada y voz triste mientras sujeta uno de sus brazos y ve al suelo

Demonios no me gusta esto

-Nunca dije que no

-¡¿Entonces eso quiere decir...?!-su rostro estaba emocionado

-Si, me unire al club

-¡Gracias!-salto hacia mi para intentar abrazarme pero yo me hice a un lado y ella se fue de largo, lo admito estaba intimidado

-C-con unas condiciones-malditos nervios, ¡dejenme en paz!

-¿Cuales?-pregunto expectante y ansiosa

-Sere tu sirviente pero no me convertire en un demonio, seguire viviendo con mis padres y que mi vida siga siendo la misma en pocas palabras, mas que tu sirviente, mirame como un aliado ya que te apoyare en lo que deba

-Hmm...esta bien-Dijo eso haciendo un puchero enojada, se ve muy tierna, lo siento pero aunque hagas esos gestos lindos no cambiare mis condiciones, ademas tu mas que nadie debe saber que es imposible reencarnarme en un demonio

-Bien-me deapego de la pared-es hora de volver a clases

Aunque ella no me lo dijo me di cuenta que mientras en la dimension artificial paso hora y media, aca solo pasaron unos minutos, lo se por razones que ya explique antes, camara del tiempo

-¡¿Lo sabias?!-pregunto asombrada e incredula

Le respondi con una sonrisa y me fui del salon, pero antes recorde alg

-Cierto-me asome por la puerta con un rostro serio-usted y yo tenemos que hanlar seriamente señorita, ¿entendido?

Jajaja, puedo verla un poco asustada, pero es necesario hablar sobre su elevado ego y arrogancia

-E-Esta, bien-respondio nerviosa, eso me contento y me fui cerrando la puerta-Sona tenia razon, Dante-kun me va a regañar

Cont...

* * *

 **Hola, soy yo de nuevo, su adorado dios Percival, le patearon el trasero a Dante, les gusto?, claro que solo uso el 8% de su verdadero poder, ya que no queria lastimarlos**

 **Quiero dejar en claro, Rias no se ha enamorado aun de Kyabe, solo intenta convencerlo (dije aun), ademas se solo poseer una cierta atraccion**

 **Pero mas adelante talvez y digo, talvez, suceda algo**

 **Como sea, no se olviden de dejar sus dudas y comentarios y criticas**

 **Aclarando una duda:**

 **(1): En este capitulo fije que Kyabe aprendio el Kaio-ken cuando lo vio a Goku usarlo en contra se Hit, en su pelea, le parecio interesante esa tecnica, asi que la copio y vaya que lo hizo extremadamente bien**

 **Ya no les pedire reverencias, obviamente se que me las hacen jejejeje**


	5. Una amenaza de otro mundo

**Siento la demora, pero compartir el internet con mi hermana es muy dificil, ya que me cortaron el internet Wi-fi (¡puto C.N.T), en fin, aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo**

 **Recomendacion de fanfic:**

 **High school dxd:remenber you dirl love de Kaitou kid zero, en serio esta fabulosa es una especie de crossover entre resident evil y high school dxd, leanlo y dejenle sus reviews**

 **Otra cosa, se que esta historia deberia deberia ir a la zona de crossovers, pero como no hay ningun sitio de crossovers entre hs dxd y db super, pues lo coloque aqui, espero no les moleste**

 **Ademas no hay zona de dragon ball super, espero que por ahora por que tengo muchas ideas con esa serie**

 **Muy bien, comencemos con esta historia**

* * *

 **LIFE: KYABE**

-Muy bien señorita-estaba mostrando mi lado serio, espero sea uno bueno-¿sabes por que estas en esa posicion?

Ella y yo nos encontrabamos en el salon del club con los demas viendonos de forma sorprendida, yo me encontraba parado frente a ella con una mirada seria y ella, en posicion Seiza, osea, de rodillas, al parecer jamas creyeron ver a su ama en esta situacion, incluso los del consejo estudiantil estan en shock, pero por alguna razon, Sona-kaicho estaba mostrando una sonrisa burlona

Cielos, pues que amistad que tienen jajaja

-Si...-me respondia con desgana y revirandome los ojos, ¡carajo mi semblante rudo no funciona!, bueno, no me deja mas opción

Levanto mi pie un poco y...

¡PAM!

¡BROOOOOM!

Lo deje caer con fuerza, e l edificio empezo a temblar por mi pisoton, cielos, creó que me excedi, ya que todos se aferraban de algo para no caer , ademas siento que el suelo casi cede, ¡demonio!, ¡si me excedi! y ademas un poco asustados, excepto Sona-kaicho, vaya, esa mujer tiene nervios de acero, ¡aun sonrie!

-¡Pregunte si sabias el del por que estas aqui!-alce un poco la voz, creó que funcionó-¿quieres que repita la pregunta?-cuestione alzando nuevamente el pie

-¡No!-respondia Rias-buchou agitando las manos al frente-¡estamos aqui por que hice un mal acto!

-Bien, me alegra que nos entendamos-baje la pierna suavemente-ahora dime, ¿por que me enviaste a pelear aun cuando yo no te di permiso?

-Solo queria saber que tan fuerte eras, es todo-me respondio con un puchero, si, es una niña mimada

-¿Sin consultarmelo primero?-pregunte sin abandonar mi semblante rudo

-No veo que te hayan hecho daño ¿oh si?-me respondio virandome el rostro sin abandonar su puchero, enserio esta niña me matara de coraje algun día

-Eso no viene al caso-respondi muy serio-no tenías derecho a hacerlo

-Vamos, no es algo tan malo, ¿oh-si?-vaya, esta chica si que es necia-solo estas exagerando las cosas

-No, no lo hago-esta chica en serio se toma las cosas demasiado a la ligera-el hecho de que seas una princesita demoniaca, no te da derecho a hacer lo que te de la gana

-¡¿Quien te crees para decirme eso?!-vaya, se enojo tanto que se levanto y me encara, debo ponerla en su lugar por su propio bien-¡no me conoces como para tacharme de eso!

-¡No te conozco del todo!, ¡pero si lo suficiente como para saber que solo te gusta cumplir tus caprichitos de niña malcriada!-en serio esta chica me exaspera-¡si tanto querias saber de mi poder, me lo hubieras preguntado!

Esta discusion se esta tornando demasiado hostil, hasta se que todos los presentes estan aterrados por el poder que estamos expulsando, excepto Sona-kaicho, en serio, ¿es que tiene nervios de acero?

-¡Si tanto te molesto, pues los siento!, ¿si?-en serio estaba enojada-¡no es nescesario que exageres las cosas!, ¡perdon por lo que hice!, ¿de acuerdo?, ¡solo acepta mis disculpas!

-¡Lo hare cuando lo hagas de forma sincera!-exclame enérgicamente-¡solo intentas hacer que tu regaño se acabe!

-¡Uuuuuuh!-exclama frustrada-¡eres imposible!

-¡Tu lo eres!-en serio esta chica me saca de mis casillas-¡solo admite que cometiste un error!, ¡solo...!

¡FUUUUUSH!

¡PAF!

¡BOOOM!

Rias, rodeada de poder demoniaco y de destruccion, me lanzo una esfera de poder de destruccion, uno que desvie de un manotazo al techo, el cual por cierto quedo destruido

Wooow, ahora si siento un cambio en el humor de kaicho, ¡esta cabreada!, y lo peor de todo es que ese enojo es dirigido hacia mi, creo que el dia de hoy sere asesinado jeje

Aunque no deja de darme esa sonrisa hermosa, pero aun asi esa aura siniestra que la rodea es demasiado perturbadora

-Veo que sera dificil hacerte entender-tomo mi chaqueta y me la lanzo al hombro dispuesto a irme-mejor dejare de intentarlo, eres imposible de aguantar

Pasando al lado de ella aun estando rodeada de au poder demoníaco y de destruccion, abandono el salon

* * *

 **LIFE: 0**

Nuestra querida pelirroja se encontraba en medio del salon totalmente enojada, apretando los dientes de enojo, tanto asi que cometio el error mas grande de su vida, ¡habia atacado a un ser que podia destruir la ciudad con solo un chasquido se su dedo!

-¡Ese petulante, grosero, engreido y altanero!-Rias en serio estaba furiosa-¿quien se cree para decirme esas cosas?

-Calmate Rias-Sona se levanto tranquilamente de su silla para serenarla-admitelo, estas furiosa por que alguien tuvo el valor de encararte

-Si claro Sona-la pelirroja se bufaba-¿de verdad crees que me afecto en algo sus comentarios?

-Pues el que estes haciendo un berrinche y que el techo de este salon este casi destruido demuestran que si-la pelinegra le respondia sus verdades con suficiencia, no queria encarar asi a Rias, pero el destino asi lo quiso-el te dijo lo que nadie ha sido capaz de decirte, te lo adverti Rias, no debiste jugar asi con el

Rias solo desvio la mirada y se cruzo de brazos, su orgullo era demasiado alto como para admitir algo asi, aunque ella sabia que su amiga tenia razon, no daria su brazo a torcer

-Como quieras-Sona suspiraba fastidiada, y estaba harta de la forma tan terca de ser de su amiga de la infancia-nos vemos luego, solo intenta no destruir el resto del edificio por favor-luego de esas palabras la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y su nobleza abandonaron el salon

-¡Demonios!-exclamo frustrada la pelirroja-chicos, ¿ustedes creen que mi accion no fue la mejor?

Sus siervos solo callaron desviando o bajando sus miradas

-'El que calla, otorga jejeje'-rio mentalmente y autocompadeciendose de si misma la heredera Gremory

Mientras tanto Kyabe se encontraba de camino a su casa, un poco molesto claro esta, la discusion con Gremory lo habia dejado con mal sabor de boca

-¿Como alguien no era capaz de aceptar un error?-se preguntaba incredulo y un poco enfadado el pelinegro-digo, yo soy orgulloso, lo admito, pero hasta yo se cuando he cometido un error y cuando admitirlo

Caminaba por toda la ciudad tratando de bajarse el enojo, su hogar estaba a solo 15 minutos de la academia, pero decidio dar un gran paseo para bajarse el enojo y frustacion

Pero pronto sus pensamientos se alteraron cuando sintio como unas energias fluctuaban de forma erratica a lo lejos, ademas de sentir una energia hostil, ¡alguien estaba en peligro!

-¡Maldita sea!

¡FLUUUUSH!

Rodeado de su energia pero no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, salio volando hacia el lugar de peligro e intentar llegar a tiempo

* * *

-¡Kaicho!-exclamaba Yura-¡ha...!

-Lo se-la interrumpio la morena-¡vamos!

-Pero Kaicho-tomo la palabra Tomoe-¿no le avisaremos a Rias-san y su nobleza?

-No, iremos nosotros solos-respondio decidida ella sorprendiendo a los demas-tambien es mi territorio, debo defenderlo con o sin ellos

Desde el ataque de Icer, ella por primera vez en su vida se sintio...vulnerable, si, vulnerable, aun cuando estaba con el grupo de su mejor amiga, ninguna de las 2 podia hacer nada contra ese monstruo capaz de destruir el planeta con solo un ataque, hasta se habian resignado a su inevitable final

Pero luego, un voz les devolvio a la vida, era la voz del pelinegro emergiendo de una muerte asegurada, ¡estaba feliz!, pero luego esa sonrisa decayo

Se sentia una inutil, ¿acaso siempre iba a estar detras de otros?, primero de su mejor amiga Rias y ahora del saiyajin, ¿quien sera el siguiente?

Estaba cansada de ser siempre el soporte, ¡queria estar al frente de la batalla!, ¡no queria ser solo un soporte! ¡no mas!

Pero sobre todo, queria impresionarlo a el, a Kyabe, queria demostrarle que es fuerte, que es buena en lo que hace, que la notara...que es digna de el

Si, por primera vez, Sona Sitri se habia enamorado, no era por su inmenso poder o su gran obstinacion

Era algo en su forma de ser que le gustaba, serio cuando debe, gracioso y comprensivo cuando lo necesitan y en especial su ser muy protector

El las defendio con su vida a la ciudad, el mundo y a ellas, claro que sin saber de sus presencias, pero el entregue y perseverancia en protegerlos a todos, eso la cautivo y le llevo a hacerce la pregunta

¿Y por que no?, ella ya habia encontrado a su prometido ideal

-¡Bien!, ¡vamos!-exclamo la morena y todos asintieron

-¡Hi!, ¡Kaicho!-exclamaron al unisolo y fueron transportados por un circulo magico

* * *

-Buchou...-Akeno Himejima llamaba la atencion de su ama con exito

-Lo se-respondia aun un poco frustrada por la discusion con Kyabe-¿sabes cual es la amenaza?

-No buchou-nego con la cabeza la pelinegra-la energia que surgue de ese lugar, es...-dudaba si decirlo-...desconocida para mi

-¿Que dices?-pregunto un poco asombrada Rias-¿que clase de energia sera?

-No lo se-volvio a responder la pelinegra-solo se una cosa

-Es hostil-respondio la peliblanca metiendose a la conversacion un poco asustada por esa energia

-¿Tambien lo sentiste Koneko?-preguntaba su ama-¿donde es?

-En las orillas de la ciudad-respondio la loli-cerca de los bosques

-Bien, ¡vamos!-exclamo a sus queidos sirvientes

-¡Hi!, ¡buchou!-exclamaron sus sirvientes y un circulo magico de transportacion se formo a sus pies por cortesia de la reina Gremory

-'Talvez, em se encuentre ahi y pueda hacerlo'-penso con un rubor antes de desaparecer con los demas

* * *

Ambos grupos aparecieron en el bosque y se soprendieron de verse ahi, ambas lideres se miraban y decisieron hablar para aclarar el suceso

-Asi que, ¿que haces aqui Sona?-cuestionaba la pelirroja

-Lo mismo que tu Rias-respondia la pelinegra con autosuficiencia-senti una presencia hostil en nuestro territorio y vine a detenerlo, despues de todo es mi respondabilidad

-Ya veo-volvio a cuestionar la pelirroja-¿y no ibas a avisarme?-pregunto preocupada pero ocultandolo

-Tu estabas haciendo lo mismo-recriminaba la pelinegra-no puedes reclamarme, ¿oh-si?

Rias quedo sin palabras, despues de todo tenia razon, no podia refutarle nada, al fin de cuentas le oculto esto, aunque solo para protegerla, ya que ella sabia que en terminos de poder y ataque Sona y su grupo no destacaban mucho, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Momo, la alfil de Sona

-¡Miren eso!-señalaba un punto azul en el cielo que parecia que iba cayendo como una estrella fugaz

-¡Lo sabia!-exclamo la pelirroja orgullosa de su deduccion-es Dante, debemos ocultarnos, algo me dice que hoy averiguaremos mas de el

Todos asintieron incluso Sona y se ocultaron en los arboles, ocultando tambien sus poderes, cuando el pelinegro llego al lugar

¡FUUUSH!

-Ya estoy aqui-susurro el pelinegro al aterrizar-muy bien, ¡muestrate!, ¡se que estas aqui!

TAP TAP TAP

Unos pasos desde la oscuridad del bosque llamaron su atencion, fijando la mirada en los arboles, donde poco a poco, una silueta encapuchada dio acto de aparicion pero sus ojos se veian como 2 puntos luminosos de color rojo

(No soy bueno con las descripciones, asi que se los dejare asi: esta vestido igual que Alex Mercer de prototype, con la capucha puesta)

-¿Ara?, por lo que veo atraje a alguien que no debia atraer jajaja-hablaba con notorio sarcasmo el sujeto-veamos lo que tenemos aqui, asi que un... saiyajin

-'¿Saiyajin?'- se preguntaban los demonios ocultos

-¿Hmmm?-Kyabe se mostraba confuso-¿como sabes lo que soy?-ante esta pregunta todos los ocultos pararon bien la oreja

-Eso no importa-le resto importancia decepcionando y frustrando a los demonios, querian saber que mismo es kyabe-¿no tienes curiosidad el por que te llame?

-No-respondio cortante-solo quiero saber, ¿donde estan los civiles?, ¿cuales son sus estados?

-Aaaah, los humanos-reflexionaba de forma sarcastica-ellos estan bien y lo seguiran, siempre y claro...

¡SNAP!

-...siempre y claro no hagas nada estupido-amenazo con una sonrisa macabra

Al chasquear sus dedos, encima de el aparecieron flotando 3 personas, para el horror de los todos los presenres y mas la ira de Kyabe, era una joven madre y 2 niños, uno era apenas un bebe de no maximo 3 meses de nacido

-¡MONSTRUO!-el pelinegro estaba totalmente enojado, tanto asi que hizo temblar el suelo, casi haciendo caer a los demonios ocultos-¡BAJALOS AHORA MISMO!

-Calma amigo-respondia de forma serena el encapuchado-solo he venido a hablar, estos humanos son solo unos seguros para que no cometas algo en mi contra, los dejare ir en cuanto terminemos de hablar

Kyabe aun enfadado, acepto a regañadienses la condicion del sujeto, bajo sus brazos y se calmo, bajando sus poderes, pero no tanto, debia estar preparado, ¡ratas!, no tenia mas opcion que hacerle caso

-Habla ya-contesto de forma seria y con el seño fruncido

-Muy bien jejeje-el tipo reia por que tenia al pelinegro en donde queria-comencemos con esto-dio unos pasos adelante , se posiciono e hizo algo que dejo sorprendido y en shock a los demonios pero mucho mas a Kyabe

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo soprendido y conmocionado Kyabe

-'¡¿Tiene una cola de mono?!'-pensaron en sus mentes los shoqueados demonios, no por que supieran que era un saiyajin, sino porque jamas vieron a una raza asi

-¡Eres un saiyajin oscuro!-exclamo furioso Kyabe, sabia que algun dia la guerra llegaria a la tierra, pero jamas creyo que tan rapido-¡¿que haces en este mundo?!

-Jejeje, ¿no lo deduces?-reia con sorna el saiyajin oscuro-¡la conquista de este mundo para el imperio!

Esas palabras helaron la sangre de los demonios, ¿saiyajins?, ¿saiyajins oscuros?, ¿conquista planetaria?, ¿imperio?, pero, ¿de que estan hablando?

-¿Crees que te dejare lograrlo?-preguntaba muy enojado el pelinegro-ustedes no tienen el derecho de oprimir este mundo

-¡Claro que lo tenemos!-exclamaba burlista el oscuro-¡somos la raza mas poderosa del universo!, ¡los debiles sirven a los fuertes!, ¡los fuertes oprimen al debil!, ¡esa es la naturaleza de la vida!

-¡Ustedes son unos dementes!-grito furioso Kyabe-¡ustede no tienen derecho a hacer eso!

-¡¿Y quien lo dice?!-pregunto con euforia el oscuro-¡¿las razas debiles?!, ¡ellos no tienen derecho a nada!, ¡si son debiles son basura!, ¡algo sin valor!, ¡si los humanos no quieren ser oprimidos pues que se vuelvan fuertes o que mejor besen y perescan bajo nuestros pies!

-¡SUFICIENTE!

¡FUUUUZ!

¡BING!

Aun con su furia, activo su traje saiyajin y encendio todo su poder base, (que por cierto era muy alto) colocandose en pose de pelea dispuesto a acabar con el oscuro

Los demonios estaban asustados, ¡habria otra titanica pelea!, los 3 humanos y la ciudad talvez perecieran por la furia descontrolada del pelinegro

-¡Rias, esto es peligroso!-exclamaba Sona a su mejor amiga-¡si no interferimos esos inocentes humanos y la ciudad entera caeran!

-¡Lo se!-respondio alterada esta-¿que sugieres?, ¡esta claro que moriremos si interferimos!

Sona apretaba los dientes en frustracion, ella tambien sabia eso, no eran rivales para ese nivel de poder, sin duda caerian cual moscas, ¿que deberia hacer para detener a su futuro prometido?

-Woow, wow, wow-hablo el oscuro tratando de detener al furioso pelinegro-¿recuerda que tenemos aqui?-sonrio y señalo a sus rehenes-calmate o lastimosamente pasara algo muy lamentable a este dulcesito-señalo al bebe el cual toco el marco de su rostto con su dedo, provocando ira al saiyajin y a los demonios

-...-Kyabe a regañadienses se calmo y descendio su poder

-Bien hecho-sonrio al ver que su adversario se calmo-¿proseguimos?

-...-Kyabe solo asisntio enojado

-Solo era sobre eso de que queria hablar-hablana de forma muy confiada y serena-los humanos seran conquistados y ustedes no lograran detenernos a nosotros, el imperio oscuro jajaja y para dejar las cosas en claro

Para horror del saiyajin y de los demonios, el bebe flotaba en frente del oscuro mientras este alzaba su brazo cual espada de energia representaba

-¡Este sacrificio sera el que comience la guerra!

-¡No lo hagas!-grito euforico el pelinegro

¡FUUUUSH!

Kyabe se lanzo al ataque, pero el oscuro solo lo golpeo de lado con el dorso de su mano enviandolo a atravezar y destrozar una enorme roca, esto sorprendio de sobremanera a los demonios, ¡¿como pudo derrotar de forma tan sencilla al saiyajin?!

-¡D-d-dejalo en paz!-gritaba Kyabe a saliendo de los escombros con una mano en las costillas, al parecer estaba muy herido

-¡Obligame debilucho jajajaja!-se burlaba de forma demente el oscuro volviendo a amenazar al bebe

-¡Rias!-mascullo la herdera Sitri

-¡Si!

¡FUUUSH!

El grupo de demonios se iba a lanzar a la batalla sin importar el que, pero algo las detuvo, una rafaga de aire sumamente rapida que los rebaso

-¿Eh?-exclamaron confusos los demonios

¡PACK!

-¡UUUGH!

¡CRASH!

Kyabe observo asombrado como el saiyajin oscuro salia volando por una patada al rostro cortesia de un par de sujetos con las mismas armaduras que el, luego su asombro cambio a una sonrisa ladina

-Tardaron demasiado-preguntaba burlista el pelinegro-¿que paso?, ¿pasaron por un cafe?, por que a mi me sentaria uno bien para mis nervios-respondia mientras se les acercaba-okaa-san, otou-sama

-¡Hola hijo!-exclamaron alegres y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La revelacion les cayo como un balde de agua fria a los demonios, ¿los padres de Dante estaban aqui?, ¿acaso ellos eran mas fuertes que su hijo?, lo debian de ser claro esta, la madre envio a volar al oscuro de una sola patada a cientos de metros, el, un oponente que bajo de solo un golpe a Kyabe, ella lo derroto en un momento y el padre rescato a los inocentes

-¿Sus padres?-pregunto incredula Rias, ella los conocio en su casa, pero jamas sintio un poder singular en ellos-¿como podria ser posible?

-Bueno, era de esperarse-reflexionaba Sona-su hijo es muy poderoso, era normal que ellos sean sumamente poderosos

-Si, es lo mas obvio-respondio la reina Sitri-aunque sigue siendo algo increible

-No importa eso-exclamaba la reina Gremory-¿Dante-kun se encontrara bien?-preguntaba con genuina preocupacion Akeno

-¿Que importa lo que le pase a ese idiota?-exclamo disimulando su gran preocupacion por el, por que a pesar de que constantemente estaban peleando, ella lo apreciaba como lo hacia con sus compañeros ama-de todas maneras estara bien

-Eso esperamos-mascullaba Kyba preocupado por su amigo-ahora descubrimos que no es del todo invencible

-Si, pero luego de esto tendra mucho que explicar-mascullaba la pelirroja preocupada por el pelinegro

-Si-afirmaba la pelinegra, aun con gran preocupacion por Kyabe

Mientras todos hablaban, el saiyajin oscuro se compuso y empezo a flotar encima del bosque mirando a los saiyajin con enojo y furia mientras limpiaba con su puño la sangre que salia con la comisura de los labios, estos solo le respondian con el seño fruncido

-Diablos, no crei que llegarian mas-respondia con ira el sujeto-fue un gusto conocerlos, nos vemos luego

¡FUUUUSH!

-Desaparecio-mascullo Kyabe por lo bajo-ahora, ¿que es lo que esta pasando?

-Bueno hijo...-intentaba explicar pero fue interrumpido

-Nosotros tambien queremos saber

Esas voces les helaron la sangre a ambos varones saiyajines, pero Sindel solo se llevo la mano al rostro frustrada, despues de todo, el grupo Gremory y Sitri los habia descubierto

-Dante-Sindel se dirijia a su hijo bajo su nombre humano-¿olvidaste poner la barrera?

-¿Barrera?-preguntaba curiosa Sona

-¡Se supone que papá lo haria!-exclamo apuntando con su dedo a Ilias

-¡¿Yo?!-se preguntaba intrigado el implicado-¡tu eres el que llego primero!

-¡Si, pero...!-Kyabe fue interrumpido

-¡SILENCIO!-el grito de Sindel los callo a todos-¿y asi se hacen conocer como un elite y un super elite?

-¿Elite y super elite?-se preguntaba Rias-¡Ejem!...-carraspeo la pelirroja llamando la atencion se todos-¿nos podrian explicar todo esto?

-Ejejejeje-se reian padre e hijo mientras rascaban sus nucas mientras Sindel suspiraba hastiada

-Ok

* * *

Kyabe se encontraba nervioso en la sala de su propia casa, estaban el grupo Gremory, Sitri y la familia Sunion

Sip, era un interrogatorio

-Entonces-Dante decia eso mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro y una gota de sudor bajaba por su cara-¿que hacemos?

-Solo queremos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas-respondia una sonriente Rias, aunque era una linda sonrisa, le daba una sensacion de miedo

-Estas sudando Dante-un sonriente Ilias le sacaba en cara suactitud, Sindel estaba sentada a su lado riendo bajo-deberias de ser mas relajado

-Bueno, ¿sera, no se, ¡que es mi primer interrogatorio?!-Dante los fulminaba con la mirada-ademas ¿que hacen aqui?

-Yo les permiti participar en esto-respondia Sona-despues de todo es su casa-Sona se encogia de hombros al dar esa respuesta-claro que tambien quisiera que me respondan algunas dudas, claro, si no les molesta

-No tengo ninguno-Respondia Ilias alzando sus pulgares

-Yo tampoco tengo ninguno-respondia con una ligera sonrisa Sindel

-Gracias por su comprension y cooperacion otou-san y okaa-san, ahora...-desviaba su mirada a Kyabe, poniendolo aun mas nervioso-dime, ¿que seres son ustedes?

-Yo...-estaba dudoso de como responder, ¿como les responderia?, "soy un alienigena, mucho gusto", claro que no, que idiota respuesta, pero entonces ¿que responderia?

El grupo lo miraba muy centrado, esperando ansiosos su respuesta, pero tambien chequeaban algun indicio que muestre una mentira

-Solo soy un ser humano-lo que dijo era parcialmente cierto, el era humano, pero solo la mitad, su otra mitad, bueno, no tanto

-Eso no es verdad, tu aura nos dice otra cosa-Tsubaki no le creia y se cruzo de brazos levantando una se sus cejas dudosos

-Ademas tu poder no es normal-decia una sonriente Akeno, de alguna manera su sonrisa lo perturbaba, lo hacia ruborizar y sentir bien...de algun modo

-Veran, ¿como lo explico?-intentana buscar una explicacion razonable rascandose la cabeza de manera tonta- vera..

-Somos lo que los humanos llaman "alienigenas"-le reapondia Ilias de una manera alegre

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, Kyabe, el grupo Gremory y Sitri estaban en shock, ellos por la repentina revelacion y Kyane por la forma tan relajada como les respondio

-No estamos para bromas-respondia una Rias un poco molesta

-Ilias solo se levanto con una sonrisa y camino hacia la mesa, se detuvo frente a ella y al lado de su confundido hijo

-Padre, ¿que haces?-preguntaba un confundido Dante

-No bromeo-Ilias le respondio, metio su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña esfera metalica y la puso sobre la mesa-ya lo veras

-¿Que vere...?-no pudo terminar su frase

¡PIIIING!

La esfera abrio unos compartimentos y de ellas empezaron a salir luces, muchas de ellas, luego, empezaron a formarse por todos lados unos pequeños planetas, asi como estrellas,cometas y estrellas fugaces, buchou se levanto asombrada y el resto del grupo lo mismo, la sala se habia convertido en un enorme planetario

-Nosotros venimos de aqui-Sindel apuntaba a un enorme planeta de color blanco y azul, basicamente era una gigantesca copia de la tierra, ya que este planeta era 3veces mas grande que este

-¿Ara?, ¿d-de este?-miraba Akeno, estabs impactada, jamas habia imaginado a seres de otro mundo-ara ara, es muy intetesante-respondia recobrandose del shock y una sincera sonrisa

Asi es-afirmaba Ilias-este planeta es nuestro lugar natal, el planeta salad

-¿Salad?-preguntaba Kibad-¿que tipo de mundo es?

-Uno guerrero-respondia Sindel acercandose al muchacho

-¿Guerreros?-los miraba una sorprendida Koneko-¿todos?

-Asi es-Dante lo afirmaba, entonces con su mano toma el planeta hologramico y lo expande hasta que se ve una ciudad-esta es la ciudad Genos, mi ciudad natal en ese mundo

Todo el grupo se reunio asombrado a la imagen, era una linda ciudad, con grandes edificios, pero lo mas llamativo, era que la ciudad estaba rodeada de un enorme bosque y vegetacion ademas que habian unas especies de islas flotantes en las cuales parecian tener unos pueblos

-Je, ¿que creian?, ¿que la tierra era el unico mundo que tiene vida inteligente?-Ilias les respondia con un tono sarcastico

Ninguno del grupo pudo responder a esa pregunta, era demasiada profunda y logica, pues era verdad, ¿quien seria de mente tan cerrada y egoista como para negar ese hecho?, billones y bilones de galaxias, ¿y este era el unico mundo con vida?, por favor

-Bueno, digamos que les creemos, ¿por que han venido a este mundo?-Rias preguntaba ansiosa, esperando su respuesta

-La tierra no es el unico mundo con guerras-un serio Ilias reflexionaba mientras miraba por una ventana-todos saben que el poder trae codicia, ¿verdad?

-Eso es lo normal, ¿por que?-preguntaba Kiba

-Por que nuestro mundo hace muchos años, estuvo en guerra, una guerra mundial-acoto Sindel-eso llevo a salad alborde de la autodestruccion

-¿Una guerra?, ¿entre su raza?-Sona preguntaba dudosa-¿por que?

-¿Por que mas?-acotaba Dante-por poder y el poder corrompea cualquiera

-¿Poder?, ¿de que tipo?-preguntaba Kiba

-El poder de gobernar la galaxia-respondio Sindel-es ese tipo de poder

Esa respuesta dejo atonitos al grupo Gremory, ¡¿el poder para gobernar una galaxia entera?!, ¡eso es demasiado irreal!, aunque con los acontecimientos actuales, pues ahora empezaban a considerarlo

-¿U-una galaxia?-preguntaba casi en shock Rias-¿por que querian gobernarla?, mejor dicho, ¿ustedes tienen tanto poder?

-Talvez si, talvez no, ¿quien sabe?-respondia Dante en tono burlesco

-¿Si o no?-preguntaba una Rias un poco desconcertada

-Dante ya les dio una pequeña demostracion, verdad?-Ilias le respondia ironicamente, Dante le habia contado del enfrentamiento de prueba que tuvo con los sirvientes de Rias-bueno, eso deberia ser suficiente

Rias no pudo objetar contra ese argumento, era verdad, el poder que mostro en esa ocasion fue extraordinario, nunca vio algo parecido dentro de las 3 facciones o dentro de alguna de las otras facciones de todo el mundo, trascendia a los demonios de clase media y por mucho, talvez mas arriba que los clase alta, ademas al mencionar ese hecho ella y su grupo se llenaron de verguenza, en especial su ama, que queria disculparse, pero su orgullo era muy alto, asi que lo dejaria para despues

-Ademas-continuo Sindel-¿podemos seguir con el tema?

-Si, es verdad-asentia Rias, volviendo en si-por favor continuen

-Bien-Ilias se sento en una silla-en salad existian 2 bandos, los saiyajin y los saiyajin oscuros, ¿comprenden?-continuo con el relato al ver a todos asentir-nosotros los saiyajin tenemos una creencia, "El fuerte debe de proteger siempre al debil"

-Pero no todos creian eso-continuo Dante-una faccion saiyajin creia que por el poder que tenian, ellos debian gobernar a los demas, eso no fue bien visto por nosotros, debatimos mucho este tema, hasta que un dia las palabras ya no fueron suficientes

-Y empezo la guerra-acoto Tsubaki-¿verdad?

-Asi es-empezo Sindel-esa guerra consumio a la galaxia entera, los saiyajin oscuros invadian otros mundos reclutando a seres para que peleen con ellos y nosotros buscabamos aliados

-Ara, esa no solo era una guerra mundial-hablo Akeno con un rostro y tono serio-era una guerra galactica

-Exacto, nosotros, la "coalicion de Gaia" nos enfrentamos a el "imperio galactico"-Sindel relataba los hechos mientras mostraba una enorme batalla en el enorme espacio holografico

Todos en la sala estaban en medio de una guerra, pero como era solo un enorme holograma no tuvieron temor

-Ya veo-decia Kiba mientras veia la batalla al rededor de el-por lo que vemos fue una muy brutal guerra

-Lo fue-suspiro Sindel-grandes y queridos familiares y amigos nuestroa cayeron-al escucharla, a ambos grupos se les oprimio el corazon por recordarles ese evento tan doloroso

-Lo sentimos mucho-Rias, Sona y sus familia ses disculpaban con una reverencia-perdon, no quisimos recordarles un pasado tan doloroso

-No tienen de que disculparse-Ilias les quitaba el rigor de los hombros Con una sonrisa y meneando la mano-al final ganamos la guerra y la galaxia fue salvada

-¿Y que paso con los saiyajins oscuros?-koneko que habia permanecido callada y atenta a todo el relato ahora hablo

-Ellos fueron detrotados y sellados en el "battle world"-acoto Dante

-¿"Battle world"?-preguntaba Rias-¿que es eso?

-Es un mundo oscuro del que nadie puede salir, solo hay guerras y pelean hasta el dia del gran evento

-¿Evento?-esta ve era Akeno-que evento?

-La "gran guerra legendaria"-Dante le respondia mientras se levantaba a mirar por una ventana-la ultima y mas violenta de las guerras saiyajin

-¿Por que seria la ultima?-pregunto conmocionada Rias, algo le decia que la respuesta no les agradaria

-Por que se predijo por un oraculo-decia Dante sin dejar de ver la ventana-que ese evento, predecia la extincion de la raza saiyajin...incluidos nosotros 3

El silencio inundo la sala, esa informacion era demasiada por procesar, ¿una galaxia pereciendo en una guerra?, pues, ¿que deberian hacer?, Rias, Sona, Akeno ...y Koneko se encontraban preocupadas, Sona en especial por poder perder a su futuro prometido, ella no dejaria que eso pasara, si esa guerra ocurriese, de ser posible lo amarraria con cuerdas, cadenas, candados, lo que sea, pero el no iria

-¡¿!QUEEEEE?!-todo el grupo Gremory grito exaltado, no era para menos, si ese evento ocurria, entonces Dante..., en ese momento el grupo miraba a la familia Sunion, pero en eSpecial a Dante, Rias y Akeno no soportaban pensar que un dia Dante ya no estara junto a ellas

-'Cuando ese dua llegue, no dejaremos ir a Dante, lo juro'-Rias lo dijo en su mente mientras se agarraba el pecho, no entendia el porque ese sentimiento, el solo estar lejos de el se le hacia insoportable, el saber que un dia no podra verlo nunca mas, no la dejaria vivir, talvez solo era la culpa por haberlo usado, si, debia ser eso, ¿verdad?

Pero en realidad no sabia el porque esos sentimientos hacia el, no los comprendia, solo el hecho de escuchar su nombre, le hace sentir una calidez en su pecho y una alegria inmensa, cosas que se amplificaban cuando lo veia en persona, talvez la sacaba de quicio como en la mañana, pero en realidad es una buena persona, que decir de sus padres, unas personas tan bondadosas y con inmensos poderes, ¡eran increiblemente amables!, cualquiera ya sea demonio, angel caido, angel, youkai o lo que sea, caeria en la oscuridad por ese poder, pero ellos no, eran demasiado nobles como para eso

Ella al comienzo solo jugaba con el, le gustaba la forma timida se el a pesar de ser un super guerrero, despues conocio sus demas facetas, el tierno, el serio, el ralajado, el protector, etc, pero despues no puede sacarselo de la mente,acaso sera...?

-'¡No no no!'-Rias sacudia la cabeza mientras negaba eso y su rubor se desvanecio-bien, con esto hemos terninado

* * *

 **LIFE:Dante**

Habian pasado unos dias desde que me uni al club y los he ayudado en cada cosa que un club hace, pero tambien en las misiones que han tenido, como cazar a malignos angeles caidos o a demonios exiliados

Los demonios exiliados son sirvientes que por algun motivo se separan o matan a sus maestros volviendose independientes y un peligro para los demas

En algunas situaciones algunos eran tan poderosos que solo me los encargaban a mi,ese no era el problema, el que si lo era, ¡ERA QUE ME MANDARAN A PELEAR CONTRA UN NIDO DE 400 O 500 DE ELLOS!, ¿quien diria que esta ciudad albergara tantas basuras?, me sorprende que la ciudad no se halla extinguido, no importa cuanto poder tengan los grupos Gremory y Sitri, ellos no serian suficientes, pero aun con mi poder vencerlos era muy dificil, ¿los destruia? Sin duda alguna, pero siempre despues de una terrible batalla, casi siempre con mi vida a punto de ser eliminada, eso por que mis padres me prohibieron usar mi poder de super saiyajin, eso aun no debian saberlo, talvez en un futuro, pero no ahora

Despues de esas mortales misiones, llegaba a casa moribundo, siempre con Koneko o Kiba cargandome y me metian de lleno a la maquina de curacion, mis padres estaban al tanto de todo, buchou les habia contado todo, pero mis padres no se sorprendieron, alegando que:

"Mientras no interfieran en sus misiones futuras, no habria problema"

Buchou y los demas miembros del club tambien estan al tanto de mis origenes y de mis padres, que somos "aliens", no puedo describir la cara de asombro que todos pusieron, pero al instante buchou puso una cara emocionada, ya que estaba extremadamente feliz ya que ella era la unica en todos los grupos de demonio que tenia a un ser de otro mundo, eso era algo que ella podria restregarles a todo el inframundo, claro, si fuera su sirviente, pero bueno, estoy de su lado, algo es algo, ¿no?

Se entero que una parte de nuestra raza se mudo del planeta salad a la tierra por sobrepoblacion, con la aprobacion de los gobiernos, podemos vivir ocultos en la tierra como humanos normales, claro siempre y cuando ayudemos al planeta, ya sea aportando ideas para el desarrollo y mantenimiento de este o protegiendolo de amenazas internas...o externas

Nos permiten vivir aqui, claro que lo haremos con gusto

Muchos de los cientificos actuales mas importantes pertenecen a la raza saiyajin y han aportado grandes avances y desarrollos del mundo

Tambien ayudamos a otros mundos ya que nosotros nos encargamos de los seres malignos de esta galaxya y de la del planeta salad

En realidad ese es la principal fuente de ingresos del planeta, ya que nos contratan de otros mundos para acabar con los malignos seres que los aterrorizan

Volviendo al tema:

Otro motivo por el que mis padres me permitian pertenecer a la familia de buchou es por las mortales misiones que me daban a mi , ¿soprendidos? Si lo se, yo tambien lo estaba, cuando le pregunte a mi padre el me repondio: "te servira como un buen entrenamiento" eso dijo y mama estaba de acuerdo

Como sea asi de ajetreada sera mi vida

-Fuuuuuaaaa...estoy cansado, esos "trabajos de club" son muy pesados

Me encontraba en el centro dirigiendome al supermercado para hacer las compras que mama me habia pedido, cuando termino mis compras diviso a lo lejos una silueta, me acerco y veo a una linda monja rubia que miraba un pueño animal de juguete de una maquina expendedora

-...¿Lo quieres?, si es asi lo que debes hacer es insertar una moneda

-...¿?-Me mira confundida, incluso inclina un poco su cabeza

-¿No...tienes...?-una buena pregunta, mas no se si sea la correcta

Ella se busca en toda su ropa pero no encuentra nada, entonces tristemente inclina su cabeza y lo niega

-...Aaah, bueno lo intentare yo

Ella me mira asombrada y con ojos emocionados, ¿por que lo hace?,¿de veras quiere tanto ese juguete?, no te preocupes te lo conseguire

Inserto la moneda, el juego se activa y la grua empieza a moverse, la monja se habia pegado al cristal de la maquina observandolo todo detenidamente, se emociono bastante cuando logre agarrar su juguete deseado, debo concentrarme este punto es el mas delicado manejo la grua con gran concentracion y lo dirijo a la abertura

Lo suelto y...el muñeco cae y sale por la pequeña puerta del juego, ¡lo logre!

Ella toma el pequeño juguete y lo abraza, era una especie de armadillo de colores, por como lo noto, esta niña esta muy feliz, estaba tan contento por ella que sonrei un poco, entonces cuando tomaba mis compras para irme a mi casa

¡GROOOOW!

Un potente rugido emergio de la nada! me pare en frente de la monja para protegerla de lo que sea que estuviera asechandonos

¿Que era?, ¿Un angel ciado?, ¿un monstruo?, ¡¿un demonio exiliado?!, ¡carajo ya elimine a mas de 60 ayer!

¿Eh? Pero por mas que busque nada

¡GROOOOWWW!

Otra vez el rugido! me di vuelta y aseche con mi mirada en todas las direcciones

¿Que pasa?, ¿Un monstruo invisible?

¡GROOOWWW!

Otra vez el mismo rugido, pero esta vez me asombro ya que me di cuenta de algo, los ruidos provenian de...la monja

Se estaba sosteniendo el estomago con verguenza, la cara roja y los ojos llorosos, tenia hambre, eperen, ¡¿Tiene un hambre de ese nivel?!, ¿acaso es una saiyajin?, hmmm, nop, ahora que la veo bien, no podria serlo, es rubia ojos azules, los saiyajins tenemos nuestros ojos y cabellos negros totales, bueno, soy una exepcion, mi cabello es negro azulado, ¡a mucha honra por parte de mi madre!

-Ah, asi que eras tu, ¿acaso tienes hambre?

Ella asiente la cabeza con mucha verguenza

-Ya veo..., esperame un rato...

¡FIZ!

Me fui a un lugar apartado y me teletransporte a mi casa donde mama

-Mama, aqui estan tus compras...¡adios!

¡FIZ!

-Gracias...hijo...-jajaja mi madre quedo muy sorprendida

Habia aprendedio la tecnica shunkanido de mi padre la habia estado practicando por meses y por fin la perfeccione, deje a mi madre estupefacta, eso es lo bueno de conocer a la raza yadart, luego volvi con la monja rubia siendo su ki

¡ZIP!

-Ya volvi, ¿te aburriste?

-...No...

Vaya, asi que habla, debe ser muy timida para hablar con las personas

La lleve a un local y literalmente casi se come todo el menu, ¡fuerza billetera mia!, aaaaah, ¿de que me quejo?, yo soy peor

Aunque pobresita, ¿desde cuando no comia? se que los devotos a veces hacen ayunas, pero como comio esta niña dudo que sea una simple ayuna, ¿no le dan de comer en su convento?

Sucedio mientras meditaba

-A-Asia...

-¿Eh?

-Asi argento, ese es mi nombre

-Ya veo, ¿asia-chan?

Le digo con una sonrisa y ella muy roja de la verguenza, al terminar salimos del local y nos sentamos en un banco del parque a comer helados

-Dime asia-chan, ¿que haces por aqui?

-Estoy de paseo

-¿Con tu familia?

Que pregunt tan estupida, esta vestida de monja, esta con un convento

Pero pone una cara triste

-No tengo padres...soy huerfana

¡IDIOTAAAAA!, ¡¿ni bien empiezas a hablar y ya metes la pata?!

-L-lo siento mucho

-No importa, al menos tengo unas personas cuidan de mi

-Ya veo

Miro al cielo preguntandome, ¿como le puede pasar cosas como esas a personas como ella?, de mi lo entenderia soy un guerrero despues de todo, pero ella se ve inocente y pura, ¿acaso el cielo se olvido de las buenas personas?

Entonces mientras terminaba su helado, ella le levanta y me ve con ojos triste

-Es lamentable, pero debo irme

-¿De veras?, bueno no quiero retrasarte en lo que estes haciendo

-La pase muy bien contigo hoy...¿eh?

-¿Eh?, oh es verdad, que torpe soy, no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Dante Sunion

-Jejeje Dante-san, muchas graacias por el dia de hoy, aunque no puedas creerlo, me dio el dia mas importante de toda mi vida

¿Es en serio?, esto fue un dia normal en la vida de cualquier persona, en serio, ¿en que clase de convento esta?

Podia notar su tristeza, lo decia en serio, que dura puede ser la vida de otras personas

Cuando se iba a despedir, senti una pesencia perturbada y hostil, no era poderosa, pero era muy desagradable, gire mi rostro y veo como un sujeto vestido como sacerdote y cabello blanco aparecio frente a nosotros

-Asia...con que aqui estabas...

Cualquiera que viera a un sacerdote con las caracteristicas que mencione diria que es un santo, pero este no, tenia una cara de demente

Sabia que Asia le temia, se aferraba con miedo al juguete que gane por ella, estaba aterrada, estaba temblando, no me queda duda alguna, debere protegerla

-Has sido una niña muy mala mi pequeña asia-ese rostro, se descompone en locura, no puedo permitir que alguien como el se la lleve-te escapaste de nuestro lado, debes ser castigada

Paso a paso se iba acercando a asia con su rostro demencial y una risa igual de demente, entonces me pare en frente de ella, bloqueando a ese sacerdote, si asi se le puede llamar, al hacerlo me empieza a examinar como si fuera la peor basura que existe en el mundo, de los pies a la cabeza me mira como si el fuera alguien superior a mi, je, ya veras la sorpresita que te tengo

-¿Eh? y tu quien eres?

-Un amigo de ella, ¿y tu?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-ese tipo me vio y se echo a reir de una manera enfermiza, ¡Dios!, esa risa si me enoja y lastima mis oidos-me llamo freed, ¡soy un sacerdote!, ¡un sacerdote viejo! JAJAJAJAJA-sip, esta decidido, este tipo no se la va a llevar-y esa niña atras tuya es mi mercancia

-¿Mercancia?-al decir eso, me cabreo incluso mas, como puede tratarla asi?

-Muevete chico, o no me hare responsable de lo que te suceda-¿me amenaza?, en serio este tipo se llevara una horrible sorpresa

-Oooh, ¿en serio?, no se por que, pero me dieron mas ganas de quedarme aqui

Asia tira de mi camisa, intentando evitar que haga algo estupido, le respondo con una sonrisa y ella se queda perpleja

-Que te quites ¡malditoooooo!

El sacerdote se abalazo hacia mi, mete su mano en su ropa y lo que saca es...¡¿una espada?!...¡¿que clase de sacerdote usa una espada?!

Empuje a asia a un lado y vi que cayera al pasto, entonces gire mi rostro para ver a freed, pero lo que veo es la hoja de una espada a escasos centimetros de mi cara, a segundos de cortarme, el ataque fue a mi cara

¡LINK!

-¡Aaaaah!

Asia grito con lagrimas mientras se cubria la boca con las manos

-Jejeje, estupido niño

-¿Quien es el estupido aqui?

-¡¿Eh?!-Freed estaba en shock, creia que me habia cortado la cara, pero en el ultimo segundo logre detenerla con mis dientes

Entonces poco a poco enderezaba mi cara, empujando lentamente a un freed que se esforzaba en incrustarme la espada y cuando ya logre levantarme, lo patee en el estomago mandandolo a volar unos metros, se fue arrastrando medio camino, que hasta su ropa se le desgarraba, en serio eso me hizo reir

-T-tu no eres un humano, ¿verdad?, ¿que eres?, ¿un demonio?, ¿un angel caido?, ¿o un angel?

Asi que esta al tanto de la existencia de los seres biblicos, ¿eh? bueno es un sacerdote despues de todo, asi que seria lo mas normal

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRAAAACK!

¡CRAAAAAASH!

Aprieto con mis dientes la espada y esta se hace añicos, dejando atonito al lunatico

-¡Esa era una espada de luz!, ¡¿como pudiste romperla asi de facil?!

-No me importa si son cosas sagradas o no, pero si lastiman a mis amigos o familia, lo destruire sin dudar

-¡Maldito!

-¿Freed, por que tardas tanto?...¿eh?!...¿quien eres tu?

-¿Que no es de buena educacion presentarse uno primero?

Alli al frente mio habia aparecido un hombre con una gabardina y sombrero que le daba un aire misterioso, pero me daba igual si intentaba hacerle algo a Asia, caeria tambien con ese lunatico ademas puedo sentir su poder, me es muy conocido el es un angel caido...

\- Dhoonasek-se presento el del sombrero ese es mi nombre-¿y tu eres?

-Dante, Dante Sunion-al decirle mi nombre se asombro demasiado, ¿que le pasara?

-¡¿Aun sigues con vida?!, es imposible!, Kokabiel-sama tuvo que haberte matado!-asi que conoce a ese sujeto ademas por lo que veo ha estado hablando acerca de mi, evadiendo que le di una golpiza, pero que cretino jajaja-¡te clavo sus lanzas de luz en tu pecho!, no deberias de estar vivo!

Me pongo en posicion de ataque

-¿Que te puedo decir? soy duro de matar, ademas te dare un consejo: nunca des a alguien como yo por muerto, ese es un grave error, siempre debes quedarte hasta el final y ver mi cadaver

-Tienes razon, ¡esta vez yo me serciorare!

¡FIIIIZ!

¡BOOOM!

Crea lanzas de luz en sus manos y me las lanza, yo solo enciendo mi aura y al chocar con las lanzas estas desaparecen

-Oh vamos Dhoonasek, puedes hacerlo mejor

-¡No quiero que un ser tan patetico vomo tu me llame por mi nombre!

Pongo una sonrisa desafiante

-Me atacas con lanzas de luz tan debiles que se rompen con cualquier cosa, ¿y yo soy el patetico?

-¡Maldito!, ¡ataquenlo!

Angeles caidos y sacerdotes venian volando en muchas direcciones, yo calculaba unos 13, aaah, basuras

Se lanzaron en picada y me lanzaban lanzas de luz, que yo esquivaba de una manera sumamente facil y los ataque con esferas de energia que los impactaban

Pero una lanza de luz se desvio hacia asia-chan, ¡demonios! me habia olvidado de ella!, corro a toda velocidad a ella y me hago un escudo humano, prendi un poco de mi aura a tiempo pero aun asi recibi un daño considerable en la espalda, cai en los brazos de una llorosa asia

-¡Dante-san!

-¡Demonios!

Dhoonasek se reia a lo lejos y junto a freed y un grupo sobreviviente de angeles caidos se acercaban a nosotros 2

Asia estaba temblando y llorando viendo eso y mi herida, debo sacarla de aqui rapido!, deberere usar mi tecnica especial y aunque eso baje mi poder por mis heridas, no tengo mas opcion

-Asia, escuchame, no te vayas a soltar por nada del mundo, ¿entendiste?

-¿Eh?-estaba confundida, se ve muy tierna con esa expresion, pero ahora no es momento de eso, luego le explicare

¡ZIP!

¡CLANK!

Coloco mis dedos en mi frente y cuando Dhoonasek y los demas nos atacan, desapercemos y la espada de freed se clava en el suelo

-¡¿Que?!-jajajaja, ese Freed esta totalmente en shock

-¡Escaparon!, ¡inutiles los dejaron escapar!, ¡vayan busquenlos, encuentrenlos y traiganmelos!

Los angeles caidos salen a buscarnos, pero ¿que quieren de asia? bueno como sea, esta vez logramos escapar

CONT...

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio el capitulo de hoy?, espero les halla gustado, me esforceben hacerlo lo mas realista posible, creo que se debieron dar cuenta, a los saiyajins oscuros les deje la cola, pero en db super los saiyajin del universo 6 no la poseen por que segun las palabras de Kyabe, la perdieron al evolucionar**

 **Esta idea de las colas a los saiyajins oscuros solo se me ocurrio**

 **Bueno, hasta otra actualuzacion**

 **Bye bye**


	6. La determinacion de un saiyajin

**¿Que hay gente?, vaya, 10 segudores y casi 15 me gusta ¿y solo 2 hacen review?, carajo, esto si que es deprimente**

 **Como sea,vengo a dejarles esta siguiente actualizacion, espero sea de su agrado, (comenten no me les llevare el alma al infierno por eso -_-u)**

 **Quiero resaltar algo, toda la historia seguira como en las novelas ligeras, (claro que con unos "ligeros" retoques de mi persona jejejeje) osea hasta la pelea contra Riser Phoenix, de ahi en adelante, la historia tendra un giro de los acontecimientos, con argumento de mi autoria, eso seria todo**

 **¡RECOMENDACION DE FIC!:**

 **Enigma: el coordinador pokemon**

 **Autor: kamen rider predator**

 **Tematica: fireredshipping (Ash x Zoey) (por el momento)**

 **Argumento: por una mentira de Kenny, Dwan,May, Brock y hasta el mismo pikachu abandonan a Ash, este destrozado encuentra consuelo en la persona menos esperada, Zoey la coordinadora de snowpoint, comenzaran ambos a vivir nuevas aventuras olvidando el triste pasado del azabache, ademas de ambos encontrar el amor**

 **Se los recomiendo, ahora, sigamos con la lectura**

* * *

 **LIFE: KYABE**

¡FIIIIIZ!

-¡¿EH?!-Asia estaba sorprendida, jajaja en serio es tan tierna-¡¿donde estamos?!

Habia usado mi teletransportacion, habia pensado en llegar a casa pero mis heridas eran mortales y mis poderes casi se habia agotado, por lo que, estaba demasiado debil, aparecimos en lo que parece ser, el bosque de un parque

-A-Asia...vete de aqui...aun no estamos a salvo, debes irte..Dios! esto duele

-Pero Dante-san...

-...Esta..re bien, te lo prometo...vete...ten esto...y sigue la direccion, muestrale la tarjeta a la persona de ahi...dile que vas de mi parte

Le doy un simbolo, el de la familia sunion, en mi casa estara a salvo, no podria perderse, despues de todo en la tarjeta esta un pequeño mapa

-Pero Dante-san aun puede protegerme

-¿Eh? jejeje...me halaga tu confianza en mi...pero como...veras...no estoy...apto para el trabajo-le respondi con voz burlona, tratando de calmarla, mas no funciono, ya que su expresion cambio a una seria

-Es hora de que te muestre el por que ellos me quieren

Ella guardo la tarjeta con el simbolo en su ropa y acto seguido una aura verde se acumulaba en sus manos, en sus dedos, una especie de anillo dorado resplandecio

-...¿Asia...?-admito que tengo mis dudas sobre esto, pero me sorprende que esta chica tenga este poder

-Estaras bien, te lo prometo

Me sorprendi bastante por el poder que provenia de Asia, su aura empezo a rodearme

Aaaah, se sentia muy bien, senti como el poder de curacion se esparcia por todo mi cuerpo, en especial en la espalda, en donde se encontraba la herida mortal, ella empezo a sonreir al ver que me curaba, es muy tierna, me sentía relajado, no quería que dejara de sonreir

Pero aun asi, debia preguntar

-Asi que...¿ellos son los que te quieren?

-Si, asi es

Los ojos de Asia se llenaban poco a poco de lagrimas, me daba lastima, pero debia seguir interrogandola

-¿Como terminaste con ellos?-la pregunta no fue respondida, asi que iba a forjar la siguiente, sera dolorosa, pero es nescesaria-¿es por que no tienes padres?

Esperaba un "si" como respuesta, pero ella meneo la cabeza

-En parte por eso

-¿En parte?-eso me confundio un poco

Ella afirma con la cabeza y me mira directamente y empieza a contarme una historia

-Veras, yo vivia en un convento en donde fui abandonada, me acogieron hasta mi adolescencia, cuando mi poder desperto, decidieron que yo era una santa y era protegida y apartada del mundo para que no me "contamine" del mundo, ya que era un sitio muy malvado...hasta ese dia...

-¿Ese dia...?

Ella suspira y prosigue

-Un dia me habia escapado de mis guardias y sali a pasear por el jardin, en eso veo algo moviendose por unos arbustos, con miedo me acerque y vi a una persona herida...a un demonio

¿Un demonio?, vaya que ironico, aunque algo me dice que no fue algo casual, ¿que sera?

-Mi poder me permite curar a seres humanos, angeles, angeles caidos, demonios y demas criaturas por igual

-Ya veo, es un gran poder

Uno muy bueno, ella poseia un poder sanador muy grande, ahora entiendo el por que la quieren

-El me suplico por ayuda, no sabia que hacer, pero al verlo asi de mal, no pude evitarlo

-Lo sanaste

-Si, pero mis guardias se habian percatado de que no estaba y habian salido a buscarme y me vieron curando a un demonio, cosa prohibida por la iglesia, entonces fui excomulgada por herejia y echada de la iglesia

Vaya, que triste giro de la vida, de doncella santa, a bruja hereje, lo repetire, la vida es demasiado dura para algunas personas

-Sin un lugar donde ir, fui encontrada por los angeles caidos y no tuve mas opcion que quedarme con ellos

Ya veo, cualquiera lo haria en su situacion, sola, desamparada, sin nadie en el mundo, esta niña no deberia estar sufriendo esto

-¿Acaso hice algo mal?

-¿Eh?

Gire un poco mi rostro y vi algo que jamas querria ver, Asia, la tierna y dulce monja, la chica que me atrevo a creer con el corazon mas puro de todo el mundo

Esta llorando

-¿No ore lo suficiente?, ¿no ayune lo suficiente?, ¿no soy una buena persona?-se preguntaba llorando

-¡Nunca digas eso Asia!

Mi grito euforico la exalto un poco, me apeno por eso, ¡pero es que siento tanta ira en este momento!, una muy fuerte contra el sagrado Kaio-shin, ¿que le cuesta aunque sea escuchar las suplicas de esta inocente chica?, ¿creo este mundo solo para abandonarlo a su suerte?, que dios tan incompetente, quisisera golpearlo directamente al rostro

-Eres la chica mas dulce, devota, entregada y buena persona del mundo-le dije todo lo que pensaba de ella, en serio quiero noquear al sagradro kaio-asi que nunca vuelvas a creer que eres una mala persona

Ella se quedo petrificada por mis palabras, mas luego empezó a llorar, ¡ah demonios!, ¡la hice llorar!, ¿que debo hacer para apaciguarle su tristeza?

-L-Lo siento Asia, no quería hacerte sentir mal, yo...-no pude continuar, ella tapo mi boca con su delicada mano

-Jejeje, no lloro por que me hallas herido Dante-san-me calmaba aun llorando, mas con la sonrisa mas bella que pude ver en ella-es por que me haces feliz, hasta ahora, nadie me ha dicho eso-¿en serio?, ¿nadie?, ¡pero si es una de las chicas mas fabulosas que he conocido!, en serio cuando vuelva a ver al sagrado Kaio, el y yo tendremos una "pacifica" charla-mas debemos apresurarnos, debes ir a tu hogar y yo...yo...-baja la mirada de forma triste mas la lenvanta de forma determinada-ya vere que hacer

Ah no señorita, se lo que piensas, ¡volveras con los caidos y ese lunatico de Freed!, ¡no volveras ahi!, ¡claro que no!, pero, ¿que hago?,entonces, se me ocurrio

-Oye asia...¿no quisieras quedarte conmigo?

-¡¿Eh?!

Asia se sorprendio bastante, incluso yo lo estaba, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, ¿en serio como pude ser tan directo?

Pero debo admitirlo, era una excelente idea mi casa era enorme, y mis padres eran por lo mucho mas poderosos que yo, asi que estaria a salvo

-Para mi es una buena idea-trataba de convencerla, debo hacerlo, asi no sufrira-¿no te parece bien?

-Ah...ah...¡etto..!, yo...no quiero ser una molestia para dante-san

Que linda se veia toda avergonzada, con esa actitud mis ganas de protegerla se incrementaron

-Ni para mi ni mis padres serias una molestia, es mas les caeras bien creeme lo se ademas te he salvado el dia de hoy y no me estoy quejando, ¿verdad?

Asia tiene el rostro rojo como tomate y talvez es por mis heridas pero parece que de su cabeza sale vapor

Pero entonces me pregunta

-Dante-san, ¿por que fuiste tan lindo conmigo el dia de hoy?-¿eh?, ¿por que esa pregunta?

-Por que estabas triste, ¿eso es raro?

Asia niega energicamente la cabeza, jajaja parece una niña chiquita, jajaja, cada vez mas me dan mas ganas de protegerla

-¿Y por que me protegiste?

-Por que estabas en peligro, entonces senti la necesidad de protegerte

Con mi respuesta, su rostro se puso aun mas rojo y sus ojos estaban llorosos, me dio un poco de lastima, se podia notar por su reaccion que nadie jamas se ha preocupado de verdad por ella

-Entonces, ¿que dices? ya viste mis poderes te daras cuenta que conmigo y estaras a salvo

-Yo...yo...Dante-san ¿que eres?

¿Eh? Me respondio con otra pregunta, bueno es normal que me pregunte eso, ya que no es normal ver a alguien volando y lanzando energia

-Jajaja no me creerias pero si aceptas vivir conmigo hare lo posible para que lo hagas

-Entonces...

¡BOOOOOOOM!

No pudo darme una respuesta, una explosion ocurrio cerca nuestro, cuando el humo se disperso, el demente freed con un puñado de angeles caidos y exorcistas nos habian encontrado, ademas se encontraba entre ellos al imbecil que mas detesto en este mundo

-¡FREED!-exclame con furia, ¡¿como diablos nos encontraron?!

-Yo yo yo, asi que aqui estaban, nos causaron graves problemas a nosotros , ¿lo sabian?, ¡Jajajajajajjaja!

¡Esa maldita risa!, ¡no la soporto!, ¡cada vez que lo escucho siento el incontenible deseo de arrancarle la lengua!, pero mis heridas no han sanado del todo y mi energia aun no se restaura, al carajo peleare

Me posiciono delante de asia protegiendola, eso hace que freed pierda la paciencia, ¡bien!, ¡me encanta verte enojado cabron!

-¡Tu ya me tienes harto! ahora mismo te voy a...

¡FIIIIIIZ!

¡PACK!

-¡GAAAAAAAAAH!

¡CRASH!

En serio no soportaba su voz, asi que acelere y golpee su cara con fuerza, cayendo lejos al suelo, agarrandose el rostro con las dos manos por el dolor, se retorcia en el suelo

Yo encontraba esa escena tan graciosas que no aguante reirme

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! lo siento freed, pero en serio no soporto oir tu voz

-¡Tuuuuuuu!-se levanta como puede jajaja, imbecil, ¡te lo mereces!-¡maldito!, ¡¿que esperan?!, ¡ataquen!

Los angeles caidos y los exorcistas se abalanzaron en mi contra y me defendi, pero aun no estaba del todo sanado por lo que fui doblegado en el suelo, dejandome inmovil

-¡Dante-san!-obviamente eso asustaria a mi rubia amiga, si, justo la que corre hacia mi preocupada, un momento, ¡no debe venir!, ¡se pondra en peligro!

-¡Asia!, ¡vete de aqui ahora!-exclame y ella se detuvo

-P-Pero...

-¡AHORA!

¡Demonios no me quiere hacer caso!, Freed viendo esa escena se rie de manera sadica y me pone su espada en mi cuello

-Vaya vaya, por lo que veo este salvaje es muy importante para ti, ya se te propongo un trato, ven con nosotros y lo dejaremos ¿vivir que te parece?

-¡Asia no le hagas caso y vete!...¡no le hagas caso!...¡aaagh!

Freed apreto mas su espada en mi cuello..¡maldito cobarde!, juro que cuando me libere y me recupere te voy a meter esa espada por donde no te entra el sol...¡y le dare vueltas!

-¡Callate!, tu no estas en posicion de hablar, Asiaaa-chaaaan, tu respuestaaaa?

-¡Lo hare pero ya dejenlo!-¡maldita sea!, ¡debo impedirlo!

-¡No Asia!

¡BUM!

-AAAGH

-¿No te dije que mantuvieras callado?

Freed quita su espada de mi cuello y estrella mi rostro en el suelo con su mano

-¡C-cobarde!...-¡en serio quiero destrozarlo!

-Eso me ayudo a obtenerla jejeje

¡Maldito!, me enfureci cuando Asia se dirigio al grupo de angeles caidos

Freed se aparto de mi y empezo a caminar a su grupo, entonces cuando yo ya estaba casi incorporado el paro su caminar

-¡Oh!, es cierto..-choco su puño con su palma, como si recordara algo importante, ¿que se sera lo que...?

¡LINK!

No debi preguntar

-¡Uaagh!

El bastardo de freed me atravezo el estomago con su espada, haciendo que grandes cantidades de sangre saliera de mi boca, eso lo logro simplemente por mi debilitado cuerpo y cuando la saco cai de cara al suelo...siento un deja vu

-Este es un trabajito especial que me dio Doohnaseck-sama jajajaja!-ya veremos que haremos con tu amiga Raynere

Eso encendio mi mente como si fuera un torrente eléctrico, ¿que piensan hacerle?, sea lo que sea, ¡no lo permitire!, ¡salvare a ambas!

-¡Bastardo!-a duras penas logre ponerme en pie-¡¿donde esta Raynare?!, ¡¿que piensan hacerle a Asia?!, ¡responde loco de mierd...!

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

-¡AAAAAGH!

-¡Dante-san!

De unos cuantos balazos por parte de los exorcistas me regresaron al suelo, ¡mierda como duelen estas balas!,Asia intento correr hacia mi preocupada pero freed la agarro con un brazo y la llevo de nuevo al grupo mientras forcejeaba

-Mejor te tranquilizas bro-me hablaba Freed aun apuntandome, de su arma, aun salia humo-no podemos hacerle nada a tu amiguita, ella escapo sin dejar rastro-vaya, ¿en serio?, eso si que me reconforta, despues de todo esto la buscare-hasta que la encontremos y le demos su merecido, esta bella rubia nos va a acompañar jejeje-lo dice de forma cinica y lujuriosa, ¡este malnacido!

-¡Lo prometiste!-Asia forcejeaba contra el brazo de Freed-¡dijiste que no le harias daño!

-¡¿De verdad crees que iba a cumplir eso?!-se lo dice con esa sonrisa lunatica que me enferma, ¡en serio lo desprecio!-¡Jajajaj que ingenua eres!, ¡y tu!-me apuntaba con su dedo, que grosero-¡veras como a esta la voy a...!

¡FUUUUUZ!

¡BUM!

¡KYAAAAAAA!

Aunque no lo crean, la que lanzo ese femenino grito no fue Asia, fue Freed, con casi lo ultimo de mi fuerza y aprovechando que solto a Asia mientras me insultaba y provocaba, le lance una esfera de energia que exploto en su entrepierna...justo en los genitales...¡en los huevos cabron!, ¡si!

Cosa rara, por que le apunte a la cabeza, pero bueno, tuvo un mejor resultado, ¿no?

-¡E-E-E-Eres un m-m-malditoooooooo!-me maldice con una voz bastante aguda que haria dudar a cualquiera de su sexualidad mientras cae al suelo agarrandose los bajos en serio debio dolerle jajaja

-¡Miserable!-me apunto de nuevo con su arma para matarme, pero uno de sus subordinados lo detuvo-¿que pasa?

-Lo siento Freed-le responde intentando disimular las ganas de reirse, ¡no deberias contenerte bro! Jajaja-pero debemos irnos

-JAJAJAJA-no podia evitar reirme, ¡hasta algunos de sus compañeros se contenian de reirse!-¡veamos si ahora puedes usar tu asquerosa cosa!

-¡Tsk!, es verdad-bufaba molesto y luego me vio-nos veremos luego maldito

¡FIIIIIIIZ!

Un circulo magico se formo .pies del grupo, yo levante mi cara y con mucho esfuerzo tambien mi mano tratando de alcanzar a Asia, ella tambien lo hace

-¡As..A..Asia...!

-¡Dante-saaaan!

¡FUUUUSH!

Una luz los envolvio y desparecieron yo me quede con mi brazo estirado derramando lagrimas de impotencia, jure protegerla y no lo logre!, maldicion soy patetico!

Entonces todo se volvio oscuro...habia perdido

En serio esto es un deja vu

* * *

 **SALA DE CUIDADOS-CASA SUNION**

-¿Eh?!-empiezo a recobrar el conocimiento, poco a poco paroadeo, la luz me molesta un poco, sigo asi hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran y los abro del todo

-Vaya, al fin despiertas-aun con mis ojos abiertos, todo se ve borroso, por lo tanto solo reconoci esa voz, mas ¡Asia!, ¡debo rescatarla!

Me intento levantar de mi cama con ropas de hospital estaba en la enfermeria de mi casa, intente levantarme mas el dolor es muy granse y ademas una mano me detuvo, era mi padre

-Hey, calma chico-volvio a acostarme de forma suavw-aun no estas del todo recuperado

-Papa, ¿como llegue aqui?-esa parte me tenia confundido

El se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos

-Yo te traje

-¿Tu?-pregunte sorprendido-¿ como supiste lo que me estaba pasando?

-No lo sabia, pero senti desde tu ki bajaba rapidamente entonces me apresure con el shunkaido te encontre, te traje aqui y te metimos a la maquina de sanacion, tus heridas sanaron no despertabas, asi que te sacamos y te pusimos a descansar hasta que despertaras

-No, si sabias lo que pasaba-reproche un poco molesto-¿porque no viniste antes?

-Eso fue por que cierto muchacho ya habia provocado mucho revuelo en el centro, estuve horas y horas explicando y tratando de solucionar esto con las autoridades, cuando sali pude sentir la caida de tu ki-, vaya, habia olvidado eso, es verdad no tuve en cuenta lo del centro, talvez muchos creyeron que se trataba de un acto terrorista o algo asi

-Entiendo, es verdad, lo siento padre, pero debo irme, debo ir a salvar a alguien

-¿Iras a rescatar a esa chica?-me pregunta de ella con una sonrisa pícara, ¡no es lo que piensa!

-¡No es lo que piensas!-respondi totalmente apenado, un momento-¿Como sabes de ella?

-Senti en un grupo de poder maligno una que sobresaltaba era un ki tan puro que no crei que existiera y para que la hayas protegido hasta estos extremos-hace una pausa dramatica mas luego sonrie-eso me ayudo a deducir que era una chica y conociendote, no podias evitar salvarla, ¿verdad?

Viejo es temible que me conozcas tan bien

-Si, es una monja

-¿Una monja?-me mira y pregunta sorprendido, mas despues sonrie-Jejeje si que te arriesgas

-Ya deja de bromear-le respondo avergonzado, ¿pues en que piensa?, Asia es una chica inocente, ¡jamas le haria algo indecente!

Eso creo...

Me levanto de la cama y me voy al vestidor me aseo y me coloco un traje saiyajin

Consistia en una traje azul, con guantes y botas blancas, estas tenian punta amarilla con rayas y un potector de abdomen y pectorales sujetos a mis hombros con correas amarillas

(Los mismos que usan Vegeta y Mirai no Trunks en la saga de Cell)

Entonces mi padre se recuesta a un lado del marco de le puerta con los brazos cruzados y silba

-¡Fiuuuuuu!, un traje de batalla, por lo que veo vas en serio-me ve de reojo-mas, ¿por que usas un traje antiguo?-su duda era obvia

-Por desgracia, en el combate anterior, mi reloj se descompuso-se lo mostre a mi padre y a este casi le sa un paro cardiaco, jejeje, me encanta hacerle eso, mas luego de una promesa de hacerlo reparar, lo veo con un rostro serio-no te pedire ayuda, ya les cause muchos problemas el dia de hoy asi que mejor mantenganse alejados

-Eso sera imposible-me mira de forma seria, hasta me da un poco de miedo, ¡solo un poco!-eres mi hijo despues de todo, ¿que clase de padre deja que su hijo vaya a una pelea mortal solo?-El viejo me sonrie, pero aun asi yo tengo dudas

-¿Pero y los altos mandos?

Ellos dijeron que no podiamos luchar-su sonrisa se hizo mas grande-pero nunca dijeron algo de escoltar

Los dos sonreimos, un vacio legal, hay veces en la que esas cosas me gustan

-Jejeje, eso es una suerte-sonrei de medio lado totalmente confiado-bueno, es hora de que me marche

-Espera-mi padre me detiene poniendo su mano en mi hombro-tienes visitas, unas a las que has preocupado baatante, deberias saludarlos, ¿no crees?-sonrio de forma un poco cinica, pues, ¿quienes seran?

Al salir veo a los miebros del club, con buchou sentada en una silla y el resto en las camas, todas con una cara, ¿como decirlo?...terrorifica

Eso si que asusta, intento buscar apoyo en mi padre, mas este desapareció, ¡cobarde!, ya me las pagara luego, mas no me doy cuenta, que buchou se levanto de la silla y se paro frente a mi

-...Asi que...¿una chica de la iglesia?

-Si-intentare responder de la forma mas relajada posible, ¡mas es casi inposible por su enojado rostro!-pero relajense no les pedire ayuda se perfectamente como se llevan los demonios con la iglesia

Todos me me miraban con recelo, en verdad se preocupan por mi, eso me conmueve un poco, mas no debo flaquear Asia esta en peligro al igual que Raynare, ¡debo encontrarlas pronto!

-Asi es-esta vez es Akeno-san la que me cuestiona-no nos metemos con esa gente, ¿por que tu si?

-Porque necesita mi ayuda-esa fue mi sencilla respuesta, mas luego empece a ver el paisaje de la ciudad en esa oscura noche con estrellas, admito que es hermosa

Entonces buchou camina y se para al lado mio en la ventana, tambien contemplando el horizonte

-Moriras si vas-siento como su voz suena preocupada, aun intentando ocultarlo-aun estas debil y apuesto a que hay muchos caidos y exorcistas

-Ya lo se-me encogi de hombros restandole importancia, ¿de versad cree que morire?, vamos, ni use el 5% de mi verdadero poder para no lastimar a Asia, mas ahora si lo hare-pero al menos lo intentare

Entonces buchou se voltea y me mira directente, pero su mirada era de tristeza y preocupacion, aun cuando oculta su rostro con sus flequillo rojos, puedo ver brillar una lagrima, en serio se preocupa por mi, pero ¿no estaba enojada conmigo por como nos tratamos la ultima vez?

-No iremos en tu ayuda, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Eso ya lo se, por eso no les pido ayuda

Entonces su cara cambia a una de angustia con ojos llorosos y coloca su mano en mi mejilla

-Cuidate por favor y regresa a salvo, ¿si?

Ante estas dulces palabras asenti con una sonrisa,claro que lo hare, volvere a este lugar las veces que sean necesarias

-Claro que lo hare, sus vidas serian aburridas sin mi

Buchou y los demas sonrien, entonces me subo a la ventana, mas Kiba se levanta y me detiene

-Regresa a salvo Dante-kun-me desea lo mejor y alza su puño, se que significa eso-recuerda que una vez me prometiste entrenar mi velocidad

-Claro que lo hare-choque mi puño con el de el en forma de saludo-tu entrenamiento va, por que va, asi que preparate, ¿entendido?-el me asiente con una sonrisa,¡me agrada esa actitud!

-Cuidado, sempai tarado-me desea suerte, a su modo claro, Koneko-chan

-Jajaja, claro que lo hare-oooooh, lo que voy a decirle lo disfrutare-ero-loli jejeje

-¡QUE NO SOY...!-estando avergonzada y sonrojada iba a gritarme, mas fue interrumpida por Himejima-san al ponersele de frente

-Por favor, ten mucho cuidado Dante-kun-me pedia con voz y ojos suplicantes, en serio es muy hermosa, mas luego cambio a una sonrisa un poco intimidante-si vuelves, te juro que te dare un tratamiento y regalo muy placentero-¡diablos esta mujer si es una demonio a puño y letra!, ¡me esta tentando y le esta funcionando!, mas por alguna razon siento unas auras temibles detras mio, aterrado volteo a ver y ahi las veo

Gremory-san y Toujo-san estan totalmente enojadas, buchou sonrie como siempre y Koneko-chan esta dandome la espalda como siempre, pero lo unico que cambia, es la temible aura negra que las rodea, ¡¿por que se enojan?!, ¡¿que hice esta vez?!

-Akeno-la voz de buchou suena tetrica, da un poco de miedo-Dante esta ocupado en algo importante, ¿podrias soltarlo?

-Ara ara-ahora Akeno esta en el mismo estado y lo peor, ¡es la que mas cerca tengo!, ¡en serio da miedo!-¿hai algun problemas bouchou?, ¿se encuentra celosa?

-N-No digas tonterias-se estremece por las preguntas de Akeno, pues, ¿que le pasa?-y tu Dante, ¿no te tenias que ir?-se cruzo de brazos y empezo a golpear el piso con su pie de forma repetitiva y energica, ¡mierda esta enojada!, mejor no tiento mas a mi suerte

-E-Este si-me suelto del abrazo de Akeno-san, mas ella se nota disgustada por eso, ¿que tiene?, como sea, mejor me apresuro-¡nos vemos muchachos!

¡FUUUUZ!

Enciendo mi aura y emprendo el vuelo donde Asia a rescatarla lo mas pronto posible, debe estar en un gran peligro, pero mas importante, ¡no queria quedarme a sentir la furia de una mujer!

* * *

 **LIFE:RIAS**

Desde la ventana veo como Dante se aleja desde el cielo, solo puedo poner mi mano en mi pecho deseando que regrese a salvo, despues de todo aunque reuni el valor para hacerlo y tragarme mi orgullo

No me disculpe

-No te preocupen Rias-san, lo estaremos vigilando

El padre de Dante me dice eso poniendo su mano en mi hombro y sonriendo

-Se lo encargo, otou-sama

El vuelve a sonreir y sale de la habitacion, al darme vuelta veo a mis sirvientes cabisbajos, estaban preocupados por Dante, lo admito yo tambien

En ese momento, Akeno recibe una llamada por medio de un circulo magico de comunicacion, por lo que se va a un rincon del lugar para escuchar mejor

-¿Hola?, si ¿que desea?...¿eeeeeeeh?-¿que sucedio? lo que le hallan dicho la alarmo-entendido

-¿Que sucedio Akeno?-pregunte preocupada y ansiosa

-Es una peticion del duque Agares, por peticion de Azazel, el gobernador de los angeles caidos, grigori, quieren que vayamos a encargarnos de un grupo de exorcistas y angeles caidos muy cerca de aqui

-...

-...

-¡¿Y HASTAAHORA NOS LO DICEN?!-exclmamos todos

-¡Demonios!-estaba exsperada-¡si lo hubiesen pedido antes, no hubiesemos dejado ir a Dante solo!

-¡Buchou!, hay que movernos-buena sugerencia Akeno

-Chicos, ¿quieren ir a "vigilar" tambien?

Al comienzo todos pusieron pero rapidamente la cambiaron a una temeraria, habian aceptado

Dante, esperanos

CONT...

* * *

 **Espero y les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy, se que es algo corto, pero es que no estaba tan inspirado como antes, ¿por que seraaaaaaaaa? -_-u**

 **Aclaramiento:**

 **He decidido que Kyabe no sera ususario de sacred gear, osea, no poseera a Ddraig, tiene mucho poder, ¿para que darle mas?, seguira usandolo Issei, el que aparecera mas adelante, ya lo tengo todo planeado, esperen con ansias ese capitulo**

 **Eso es todo, aqui Neopercival se va, se me cuidan hermanos y hasta la siguiente actualizacion**

 **Bye**


	7. El rescate y comienzo de una nueva vida

**COMO LO PROMETI, AQUI ESTAN ALGUNAS DE LAS DESCRIPCIONES DE MIS PERSONAJES, YA FALTA** **POCO PARA QUE KYABE ENTRE EN ACCION JEJEJEJE**

 **ADEMAS JURO QUE NO SERA MI ULTIMO TRABAJO, ESTA SERA MI ACTUALIZACION MAS ACTUAL, DEMORARE MAS EN SUBIR EL RESTO-LLORA COMICAMENTE CON PESAR-ADEMAS, JURO EN MEMORIA DE MI DIFUNTA NOVIA NEO Y MI ASISTENTE LA HERMOSA LALA, QUE NO VOY A ABANDONAR JAMAS ESTE O ALGUN OTRO FIC, ADEMAS TRATATE DE ENCONTRAR LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON PARA REVIVIRLAS-TERMINO CON UNA MIRADA DECIDIDA Y EL PUÑO EN ALTO**

 **¡TE ESCUCHAMOS CRETINO!, ¡Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO ESTAMOS MUERTAS!-LE LANZA UNA CHAROLA DE ACERO A LA CARA QUE LO TUMBA AL SUELO-IDIOTA, ADEMAS NO EXISTEN LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON HOLA AMIGOS, PERDON POR ESA ESTUPIDA BROMA DE PERCI, NO ESTABAMOS MUERTAS, TAMPOCO DE PARRANDA,...BUENO, TALVEZ SI**

 **LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE ESTABAMOS DE VIAJE POR TODO EL MUNDO DE VACACIONES-RESPONDIA LALA CON UNA SONRISA, MAS ESTA CAYO DE GOLPE-FUE UNA LASTIMA QUE PERCI NO PUDIERA VENIR CON NOSOTRAS**

 **NO SE PODIA HACER NADA, ERA UN VIAJE DE SOLO 2 PERSONAS-RESPONDIA RELAJADA NEO-ADEMAS AUNQUE NO HALLAMOS ESTADO AQUI, ESTOY SEGURO QUE PERCIVAL NO HIZO NADA ESTUPIDO O PERVEDTIDO-SONREIA PERO UN AURA SINIESTRA LA RODEABA-¿VERDAD CARIÑO?**

 **-C-CLARO AMOR JEJEJE, NADA ESTUPIDO JEJEJE-RESPONDIA NERVIOSO EL AUTOR CON LA MARCA DE LA CHAROLA EN SU CARA-¡ABORTAR MISION!, ¡REPITO, ABORTAR MISION!, ¡LOS PICHONES ARRIBARON AL NIDO ANTES DE TIEMPO!-SUSURRABA EL AUTOR EN UN RADIO MILITAR A QUIEN SABE QUIEN**

 **AFUERA DE LA CASA**

 **-¡AAAAAW!-SE QUEJARON CASI UN MILLON DE PERSONAS EN AUTOS, BUSES, CARAVANAS, INCLUSO UN PUTO HELICOPTERO, ESTO IBA SER UNA FIESTA EPICA AL ESTILO PROYECTO X, AL FINAL TODOS SE FUERON**

 **COMO SEA, CONTINUEMOS CON ESTO-SE LEVANTABA EL AUTOR DEL SUELO-¡RECOMENDCION DE FIC!:**

 **ALIANZA AKATSUKI**

 **AUTOR: AKIO-UCHIHA FF**

 **MUERTE, HUMOR, DESNGRE, HUMOR, CAMBIOS DE SEXO, HUMOR...¿YA DIJE HUMOR? JAJAJAJA**

 **ASI ES, NUESTROS QUERIDOS AKATSUK NOS LLENARAR NUESTRAS VIDAS DE HUMOR, RISAS, COMEDIA, PERO NO SE CONFIEN, TAMBIEN TENDRA SANGRE, MUCHO GORE Y ACCION, TODO MIENTRAS TRATAN DE MANTENER A SALVO JUNTO A SU LIDER MADARA A LOS JINCHURIKIS**

 **SI, COMO LO LEYERON, AQUI LOS AKATSUKIS SON LOS BUENOS Y DEBEN PELEAR CON UNA ORGANIZACION QUE QUIERE APODERARSE DE LOS BIJUS, POR SI ACASO, NARUTO Y FUU FORMAN PARTE DE AKATSUKI**

 **SE LOS RECOMIENDO**

 **BIEN COMENCEMOS CON ESTA HISTORIA-SUGERIA LALA RECIBIENDO EL ASENTIMIENTO DE AMBOS**

* * *

 **Sere capaz de salvarla...aun si mi vida se pierda en el**

 **LIFE:DANTE**

¡No importa como!, Asia volvera a sonreir, ¡esa es mi meta!

¡Esa niña no volvera a derramar otra lagrima mas!, malditos angeles caidos y en especial Raynare, ¡les hare conocer lo terrible de conocer la furia saiyajin!

Yo volaba con gran velocidad por todo el pueblo sin descanso, pero era agobiante

¡No sabia donde se encontraba Asia!

Intentaba rastrearla por medio de su ki, pero no la encontraba, no estara...

¡No, no!, la necesitan viva

Pero sin metodo para encontrarla, tuve que usar el metodo antiguo, un scouter

Me lo coloco en mi oido y el lente que esta al frente de mi ojo derecho me da toda la informacion del rastreo de la zona

¡Aun asi nada!, ¡diablos!, ¡¿como la encuentro?!

Un momento, ¡eso es!, la tarjeta con el simbolo de la familia, vi como la guardo en sus ropas, no solo es una tsrjeta, tambien es un localizador

Conecto mi scouter a la frecuencia del localizador y...¡bingo!, la encontre!, esta en una vieja iglesia abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad

-¡Asia!, ¡resiste, voy a rescatarte!

¡FUUUUZ!

Enciendo aun mas mi aura y me impulso violentamente al camino

* * *

 **LIFE:SINDEL**

-Cariño, ¿en verdad crees que esos 2 le vayan a dar el apoyo de accion a Dante?

-¿Por que la duda Sindel?

-Bueno, de Lina no lo dudo para nada, pero de Arlan y Kylo...

-Tranquila mujer, ellos 2 pueden parecer un irresponsable y un gruñon, pero son buenos tipos y entienden la situacion, ademas aunque no quiera admitirlo Kylo, el ama a Dante como a su propio hijo

Yo, Sindel, la madre de Dante y esposa del super confiado Ilias, nos encontramos en la base principal saiyajin del norte, que tienen puestos secretos por toda asia

Ilias es el comandante y alto mando Nro 4 del regimiento norte: toda asia

Ilias tiene la apariencia de un hombre en sus 25 años (muchos creen que es su hermano y no su padre -_-u), tez blanca, cabello y ojos color negro profundo con una mirada filosa, cuerpo musculoso, con una estatura de 1.95 y un estilo de cabello largo con 4picos al frente y atras un moño que creo otros 3 picos, ademas en su rostro tiene una cicatriz en forma de X y una banda roja en la frente

(Se me hace conocido, ¿a ustedes no?)

Lina es la comandante y alto mando Nro3 del regimiento sur: toda europa

Ella es una chica de cabello corto hasta la base de cuello lacio y como sus ojos, negros como la noche, tez bronceada, con un rostro gentil y un cuerpo bien dotado, estatura 1.78 copa: D (¡maldita, te envidio!)

Arlan es el comandante y alto mando Nro2 del regimiento este: toda america

El es un hombre de tez blanca y cabello estilo palermo con una barba bien arreglada, de color al igual que sus ojos, negros, cuerpo bien trabajado y rostro sereno, estatura, 1.83

Kylo es el comandante y alto mando Nro 1 del regimiento oeste: toda latino america

Es un sujeto de tez morena con cabello peinado totalmente hacia abajo sin llegar a cubrir sus intimidantes ojos onix, de cuerpo bien trabajado y de estatura de 1.90 y rostro serio

Hemos venido a la base principal porque aqui y solo aqui se encuentra a lo mejor de lo mejor, la elite de la elite

La base NIGHT 1

Aqui se encuentran los soldados que Ilias solicito en casa despues de la junta, los 5 ya nos estaban esperando impacientes y se llenan de emocion al vernos

-Lord y sra Sunion, que alegria al verlos de nuevo, sabemos a lo que vienen y el por que nos solicitan, ahora nosotros nos preguntamos: ¿que hizo Dante esta vez?

El que nos recibio con un espiritu alegre y animado era el soldado raso Gale, pero no se confundan, es solo 3 años mayor a Dante, pero ya es una brutal maquina de combate

Gale es un chico alto de unos 20 años de cabello y ojos color negro profundo, con un cuerpo bien trabajado y ojos serenos, su altura es de 1.80, su cabello tenia un estilo de mohawk y su ojo izquierdo mostraba una cicatriz

Junto a el, 4 personas mas se encontraban saludandonos moviendo las manos y unas enormes sonrisa, eran los tambien rasos, zenock, Rycelo, Hanna y Rose

Zenock es un chico de 17 años con cabello negro largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo con 2 mechones que sobresalían de su frente y una mirada seria, tiene un cuerpo delgado pero aun así musculoso, estatura 1.60

Rycelo es un chico de 15 años, con un estilo de cabello lacio cubierto por un pañuelo naranja, al igual que sus ojos, eran de un negro profundo y su mirada era afilada, cuerpo trabajado y mucho para alguien de su edad, estatura 1.56

Hanna y Rose son gemelas, sus cabellos son rizados y ojos gentiles, de 16 años (Hanna es la mayor), cuerpos bien dotados para alguien de sus edades, la diferencian en que Hanna tiene el cabello suelto con dos mechones largos que bajan hasta casi topar sus hombros y Rose tiene el cabello recogido con una trenza enorme hasta la espalda, estaturas 1.58, copas:c

(Admitanlo pervertidos, ustedes querían eso XD)

Ellos forman el escuadron COMANDOS AULLADORES, que se encargan de misiones de alto riesgo

Y al igual que todos los saiyajines en la tierra, usan nombres humanos, nunca revelan sus nombres saiyajin

Habia una razon del por que conocian y hablaban tan familiarmente de Dante con nosotros, es porque ellos 5 eran nuestros sobrinos, los hijos del saiyajin segundo al mando del planeta salad Y hermano menor de Ilias, el emperador Zeraron

Tambien tiene una 6ta hija, una erudita de nombre Gia, que es la heredera directa al trono, ya que sus hermanos declinaron a ser gobernadores, prefirieron una vida mas sencilla, al igual que Ilias

Ilias iba a ser el gobernador, pero declino por que segun para el "era demasiado pesado"y nombraron a Zeraron gobernador, para desgracia de este que tampoco queria el trono, ya que ambos son igual en pensamiento y forma de ser

Aunque Zeraron es algo mas responsable

Aunque lo mas impactante es saber que mi esposo es basicamente un principe, con sangre real corriendo por sus venas, ¿verdad?

Volviendo al tema, a pesar de que son primos, viendolos juntos, se tratan mas como hermanos, por eso siempre que alguno de ellos se encuentra en peligro, todos salen en su rescate

Entoncez Ilias les responde

-Dante...monja secuestrada...posible sacred gear...angeles caidos...y mas cosas extrañas, ya saben, un dias mas en la vida de Dante

Los chicos lo miraban de formas perplejas y sorprendidas, pero luego echaron a reir a carcajadas, entonces Zenock hablo

-Ja...ja, ja..solo a Dante le ocurriria que hablando con una monja le caeria medio infierno

Debo admitirlo, soy su madre pero viendolo de esa manera, tambien quiero reir a carcajadaa, pero mejor me las aguanto Ilias hace lo mismo mordiendose los labios intentando contenerse

-C-como sea, debemoa irnos

-¡Si!-los 5 al unisolo

Ilias les da la orden con voz chillona y secandose unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos por aguantar la risa

Entonced despegamos desde la azotea y volamos hacia Dante siguiendo su energia vital

* * *

 **LIFE:DANTE**

Llegue a la iglesia abandonada, no habia rastro de Freed o Raynare, seguramente deben estar dentro

Me dirijo hacia adentro, pero...

-Vaya, asi que nos encontraste, que inteligente y perspicaz eres

-¿Donde esta Asia?

Un trio de angeles caidos aparecio, e intento intimidarme con el numero de compañeros que estaban tras el, pero eso ni me inmuto y le hice esa pregunta con voz fria y ojos cortantes

-¿Asia?, hmm...¡ah!, ¿esa llorona rubia?, se encuentra adentro de la iglesia

-¿Ahi dentro?-señalando la puerta detras de ellos-ya veo, gracias y con permiso

Camino hacia la iglesia, los angeles caidos me estorban el paso y la entrada, aun asi mi direccion no cambia

Si de ser necesario debo empujaarlas con todas mis fuerzas lo hare, pero cruzare esa entrada

-Oe, oe, oe, ¿creiste que seria asi de facil cruzar por ahi?, pues no lo es, veras, nosotros somos algo muy complejo para tu pequeña mente humana-las 2 expanden sus alas negras-somos unos seres llamados angeles caidos jejejeje, ¿asustado chico?, mi nombre es Kalawagner

Una hermosa chica de cabello verde y vestido rojo ajustado que deja ver un poco su escote, en pocas palabras una belleza extrema...aunque con una mirada atemorizante para algunas personas, pero, ¿para mi? pffff

-Mi nombre es Miltlet

Se presenta una loli rubia gotica para rematar, todos 3 se reian creyendo que me habian intimidado por que no les respondia, que imbeciles, ¿acaso no les handicho que jamas subestimen a su oponente?

-Mi nombre es Remaul

A simple vista, un tipo rudo, enorme, tosco y musculoso, vestido de traje de cuero y gabardina roja, cabello y ojos del mismo color y una mirada para algunos, atemorizante

Ay, por Dios

-Me importa un carajo lo que sean-se cruza de brazos- ¿ya puedo entrar?

Al parecer esa respuesta no les gusto, por que primero quedaron en shock, al ver que no lograron su objetivo, el de asustarme, pero luego cambian a una mirada de furia por mis palabras

-¡Debes matarnos primero!-furioso respondio el del sombrero

-Hmp, ¿solo eso?

-¿Eh?

¡FIZ!

¡BOOOM!

-¡PUAAAGH!

Desapareci de su vista y apareci frente a el, undiendo mi puño en su estomago, volo por la fuerza con lo que lo golpee y choco contra un arbol, derrumbandolo

Los otros 2 me miraron aterrados y se dirijieron hacia el caido levantandolo con sus brazos

-No he venido a hablar, si van a atacarme, haganlo de una vez para terminar con esto rapido-el sujeto se levantaba de forma pesada

-Je, no te creas mucho por solo...-no termino de hablar el idiota de la gabardina

¿La razon?, pues simplemente volvi a desaparecer y aparecer en medio de ellos, con una patada giratoria cargada de energia, los golpee tan fuerte, que la loli destrozo un arbol, la bombon se estrello contra la puerta de la iglesia, casi derribandola y el de la gabardina choco contra un pilar cercano

Yo solo aterrize con un pie en el suelo, ellos ya incorporandose me ven con un rostro que se debate entre la furia y el miedo

-Ya les dije que no vengo a hablar-pose de pelea

-¡No nos jodas!

Los 3 me empiezan a atacar con lanzas de luz, las cuales evado, desvio o repelo

Estaba tan enojado que algunos restos de energia de luz golpeaban mi cuerpo y yo no sentia nada, yo solo seguia avanzando

\- Ustedes...me...¡ESTORBAN!

¡Estos tipos en verdad me estan estorbando!, esto me enfurece aun mas, ¡al demonio!, ¡los barrere de esta vida malditos infelices!

Me inclino un poco, entonces cubro el frente con mis brazos en forma de X y empiezo a acumular poder en todo mi cuerpo

-¿Que hace?

-¡No lo se, pero parece peligroso!

-¡No le permitan hacer ningun moviemiento!, ¡ataquen!

Los 3 se abalanzan en mi contra, PERO YA ERA TARDE

-¡Vayanse de vuelta al infierno!

Abro mis brazos y mi poder estalla en una inmensa onda expansiva que se lleva a esos 3 muy lejos de mi presencia

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rayos, casi despedazo la zona junto a la iglesia, debo tener mas cuidado o tambien podria lastimar a Asia, ¿que habra pasado con los angeles caidos?, debo de haberlos dejado aturdidos o inconsientes, mas no muertos

Mierda, yo y mi sensible corazon

-¡Asia!, ¡aqui voy!

¡CRASH!

Despedazo la puerta de una patada y lo que veo, es a un monton de gente con ropas de sacerdote, pero, ¿armados?, vaya, estos deben de ser los exorcistas de los que hablaban buchou y los demas

-¡Alto!, rindete y juro que no te haremos sufrir mucho jejejeje-todos me apuntan con sus armas

-Deberian irse de aqui pacificamente, juro no lastimarlos

-¡JAJAJAJA!

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!

Pero sus respuestas son carcajadas y disparos que evado muy facilmente

Jejejeje, me voy a divertir a lo lindo

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

En otro lugar, los angeles caidos derrotados, habian recuperado las conciencias

-¡Ese infeliz!, nos la pagara!

-¡Debemos volver a aniquilarlo!

-¡Vamos!

¡FUUUUSH!

Se disponian a regresar, pero unas siluetas aparecieron en frente de ellos

-¿Quienes son ustedes?

-¡N-no puede ser!

¡FUUUUUUUZ!

-¡GAAAAAAA!

Los tres fueron envueltos por un poder carmesi y fueron evaporizados

Las siluetas abandonaron la escena

* * *

 **DE VUELTA A LA IGLESIA**

-Para la proxima deberian de aceptar un consejo

Me dirijo a unas escaleras descendente, dejando atras mio, un oceano de cuerpos desparramados por todo el destrozado lugar, tranquilos, no estan muertos, pero creo que les rompi todos los huesos, pero no me arrepiento

Descendia corriendo y cuando llego a donde parece una sala de rituales, al girar mi rostro,veo aterrorizado a una Asia basicamente cruzificada en un aparato

¡Sentia como su energia vital descendia rapidamente!

-¡Asia!, ¡Asia!

-¿D-Dante-san?

-¡Resiste!, te sacare de aqui!

Empiezo A cortar sus ataduras y la bajo de ahi, ¡mierda!, su energia baja a cada segundo

-¿Asia?, ¿que esperas?, ¡rapido!, ¡usa tu poder sanador!

-N-no...puedo...

-¡¿Que?!

¡Su voz suena muy debil, esta muy palida!, a este paso ella...

¡No!, si me apresuro podre llevarla a casa y meterla en la maquina de curacion

Pero su poder curador, ¿por que no...?

-Hehehe, me temo que sera imposible

Esa voz...esa maldita voz, me paralizo, me lleno de ira, esa voz pertenece a la persona que mas odio en la vida, la que una vez, talvez hubiera amado, volteo a ver

y si, es el

-¡Dhoonasek!, ¿que le has hecho?!...¡¿pero que?!

Estaba sumamente enojado, pero luego me sorprendi, es que el aura verde que era de Asia, ¡ahora lo posee ese cretino!

¡¿Pero que demonios?!

-¿Que te pasa?, ¿acaso sucedio algo?,...ah, talvez sea por este poder, ¿verdad?, se lo acabo de extraer

-¡¿Que estas diciendo?!...¡No!, ¡Asia!

¡Siento como la energia vital de ella, rapidamente decae hasta casi 0!, me arrodillo hacia ella y la tomo en mis brazos

¡¿Que hago?!, ¡¿mierda que hago?!

Tanta es mi frustracion que lagrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos, no puedo pararlas

Pero la delicada y suave mano de Asia limpia mi mejilla

-Alguien llora por mi...no podria estar mas feliz, a alguien le importe, aunque fue por muy poco...

-¡Asia, no hables!, ¡resiste!, ¡la ayuda ya viene!

Es verdad, siento el poder de mis padres y primos llegando, si llegan a tiempo ellos sabran que hacer

-Aunque te conoci solo un dia, fuiste capaz de darme mas felicidad en ese dia, que yo en toda mi vida...quisiera...volver...si es que vuelvo a nacer...

-¡Asia!, ¡abre los ojos!, ¡no te rindas, te lo suplico!

Sus ojos lentamente se cerraron

-...Volver a verte...conocerte...y volver a salir a pasear...junto a ti...Dante-san...

La mano que me estaba limpiando las lagrimas, cayo al suelo, su corazon se detuvo, ya no respira

Asia sucumbio, en mis brazos

Le falle...de nuevo

* * *

 **LIFE:RIAS**

Llegamos a una iglesia abandonada, vieja y casi destruida por esas razones pudimos entrar, nos sorprendimos por la cantidad de exorcistas que encontramos gravemente heridos en toda la iglesia, pero no les prestamos atencion, despues de todo, ese suceso tiene nombre y firma: Dante

Bajamos por unas escaleras y cuando llegamos, el panorama que vimos, fue desgarrador, apenas entramos nos quedamos en shock, Dante se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, sin emocion alguna y sosteniendo el cuerpo de una chica rubia, repitiendo cosas como "te falle", "lo siento", "soy un inutil"

Debe ser la chica de la iglesia, aun asi me da un poco de lastima por ella y por Dante

-Oh vaya, aun mas invitados

-¿Y tu eres?

-Dhoonasek, soy un angel caido

-Ya veo...

Era una angel caido, su poder no era tan grande, pero aun asi puedo sentir una poderosa aura proviniendo de ella

Viendo a la chica en los brazos de Dante, lo comprendi todo

Ella era una usuaria de sacred gear, la caida se la extrajo, lo que provoco su muerte

Por eso esa poderosa aura la siento ajena a ella

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!

Todos al escuchar ese terrible grito de Dante volteamos a verlo, el poderoso guerrero, el sujeto al que yo considero el mas poderoso del mundo, estaba llorando a cantaros abrazando el cuerpo de la chia

Todos nos penamos por tan desgarradora escena, ver a un ser tan poderoso, llorar de esa manera y con una genuina tristeza, por una chica casi comun y corriente, nos parte el corazon

-Dante-kun...-Akeno si que esta apenada por el, yo tambien

\- ¿Hmm?, cabello carmesi, ¿no me digas que perteneces a la familia de demonios Gremory?

-Asi es, soy Rias Gremory, demonio de clase alta y proxima heredera, ¡ahora te hare pagar por haber hecho sufrir a mi Dante!

Estoy enojada, sumamente enojada, el resto de mi clan lo mismo, nuestras auras estallan violentamente quiero hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento que le han causado a Dante

¡Lo quiero eliminar!

-¡ROAAAAAAAAR!

Todos nos sorprendimos, escuchamos un violento rugido, ademas un enorme movimiento telurico hizo acto de presencia, ¡¿que esta pasando?!

Todos giramos nuestros rostros y lo vimos, era Dante

Podemos sentir claramente como un temible y oscuro poder emerge de el, sus ojos son tapados por su cabello, un aura totalmente dorada lo rodea, lo mas increible, es que aun abraza el cuerpo de la monja, mas no le hace daño

Su cuerpo sufre violentos espasmos, con cada una, un ligero poder maligno se muestra en forma de mini onda expansiva

Todos estamos sorprendidos...aterrados en realidad

Sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos, su cabello se eriza, unos pequeños colmillos aparecen en su boca y su usal aura roja, ahora estaba mesclada con un color dorado

Podia sentir toda su ira, enojo, frustacion, todo sentimiento conocido saliendo de el

Hasta que en un momento dado exploto todo su poder

¡BOOOOOM!

La iglesia fue totalmente borrada del mapa y una gran masa de humo se hizo presente, por suerte salimos ilesos ya que Akeno y yo usamos escudos magicos

El humo poco a poco se dispersaba, cuando el humo se discipo casi todo, pudimos ver en shock, aterradas y petrificadas a un Dante diferente

Habia sufrido una transformacion

Sus musculos se habian vuelto un poco mas grandes, su rostro que no mostraba reaccion alguna tenia los ojos totalmente en blanco, su piel y cabello ahora en punta, tenian al igual que la violenta aura que lo rodeaba, un color dorado rojizo, pero aun asi era negro

Todo se habia destruido, pero asombrosamente, el cuerpo de la chica rubia estaba intacto, incluso el suelo donde estaba reposando, al parecer inconcientemente Dante la protegio

-¡¿Q-que clase de monstruo eres?!

Dhoonasek, decia eso mientras salia y se quitaba los escombros de la destruida iglesia, aun sin haber peleado, su cuerpo y ropas presentan daños muy grandes

Mas Dante no les respondio, es mas, ni atencion, solo permanecia callado e inexpresivo, mientras su aura estallaba

-¡Tsk!, solo eres un hablador, con tanto poder recorriendo tu cuerpo te dejas vencer por el miedo por haber asesinado a Asia

Dante seguia inexpresivo, pero cuando dijo "Asia" sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas

Ya veo, "Asia", asi que ese es su nombre

Eso enojo mas al caido por ser ignorado, entonces da sus ordenes

-¡Matenlo!-de la tierra, unas asquerosas criaturas de color verde que no pasaban 1mtr de altitud, aparecieron y se abalanzaron contra Dante

Pero no lo atacaron de inmediato, si no que comenzaron a pasar velozmente al lado de el, o desaparecian y aparecian frene de el sacandole la lengua de forma burlona, lo rodeaban

Estaban tratando de intimidarlo, mas funcionar

-¡Dejen de jugar y matenlo de una vez!-volvio a dar sus ordenes furiosamente

¡Ya nos cansamos!, no queriamos intervenir pero la situacion asi lo amerita, pero...

¡GAAAHH!

Uno de los seres obedecio rapidamente y se lanzo contra Dante, pero este solamente alzo un brazo y lo tomo del cuello y no lo soltaba!

-...…-

Dante movio su rostro y puso una cara molesta tan intimidante, incluso se asusto y empezo a forcejear mas fuerte cuando empezo a extrangularlo

BOOOM!

¡Dante habia extrangulado a esa cosa hasta hacerle estallar la cabeza!

-¿Pero…que cosa eres, Dante-kun?-Akeno estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida asi como todos nosotros

-¡No puede ser!, tu...tu...!, ¡ataquenlo todos de una vez!

¡FUUUUUUUUUUSH!

Todos acataron las ordenes del desesperado caido y lo atacaron

¡Con enegia!, ¡con tanta que Dante no podria sobrevivir!

-¡Quitate de ahi Dante-kun!-Kiba le grito desesperado

¡PAF! ¡PAF!

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

¡No las evadio, ¡es mas!, ¡rechazo el ataque con una sola mano!, ¡¿en que cosa se ha convertido?!

-En un pre-super saiyajin

Todos nos voletamos alarmados al escuchar la voz de alguien, pero suspiramos al ver que eran Ilias-otou y Sindel-0ka

Pero lo que nos dijo nos dejo confundidos

-¿Pre-super saiyjin?, que es eso?

Como si leyera mi mente Ilias tou-sama , habia llegado y observaba todo con los brazos cruzados y ojos entre abiertos, Sindel okaa-sama tambien

-Todos los saiyajin tenemos una transformacion llamada super saiyajin, es nuestro poder oculto, que se libera cuando nuestra ira y odio ascienden a escalas abominables

-¿Usted tambien tiene un poder asi?

-Si, pero yo lo tengo bajo control, pero Dante...

Observaba a Dante en ese estado muy peligroso

-No...su transformacion esta incompleta y fuera de control, asi solo esta convertido en una bestia asesina

-¡¿Eh?!

Sindel lo decia con una voz intranquila

-¿Por que creen que Dante, siendo tan poderoso, fue vencido por unos humanos y caidos?

-¿Acaso el...?-mi sorpresa era genuina

-Asi es, el jamas uso ni el 0.2% de su verdadero poder.."de nivel base"-penso eso ultimo-al parecer suprimo sus poderes al maximo con tal de no dañar a la ciudad, ni a ella especialmente

-¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Todos nos estremecimos, excepto Okaa-san y Otou-san, ante el rugido que acabamos de escuchar

¡Era Dante!, dio un gran salto de frente hacia los monstruos de Dhoonasek!

¡BROOOOOOOOM!

Con una velocidad increible agarro a dos por sus rostros llevandolos lejos de los otros y los estrello en el suelo dejandolos incrustados

-¡Gaaaaaaa!

-¡FIIIIIIIIIZ!

No los soltaba y empezo a acumular energia en sus manos y las disparo, evaporizandolos en el acto y dejando 2 enormes crateres

Se levanto giro su rostro y vio enfadado al restro de monstruos, unos estaban determinados a luchar mientras que otros 3 estaban asustados y empezaron a huir

Pero Dante desaparecio de la vista de nosotros, apareciendo frente a los que huian, lanzo una poderosa patada a la mandibula de uno que literalmente le arranco la cabeza!

-¡Es muy veloz y-y fuerte!-Kiba estaba atonito, bueno, todos lo estabamos excepto Ilias y Sindel

Luego Dante se abalanza contra otro y con un movimiento conocido como lariat, le arranca la cabeza al otro

El ultimo aun asustado, se arma de un poco de valor y le lanza una rafaga de energia por su boca que le da de lleno explotando

El siente seguro pero se asombra al ver a una silueta que se avecinaba en contra de el rodeada de humo

Quizo evadirlo pero no pudo, un puño lo habia atravezado en y salido por su espalda

Dante saca su puño y el monstruo cae salpicando sangre por todos lados

La batalla habia casi terminado, pero me di cuenta, de que otou-san tenia un rostro preocupado y no es por la pelea

* * *

 **LIFE:ILIAS**

Eso son...sin duda alguna...saibaymans, pero, ¿de donde los saco esta sujeto?, ¿acaso ese infeliz del otro dia se los dios? esos seres solo son creados en el planeta salad, a menos que...no, no podria ser posible, ¿oh si?

Veo a mi esposa y ella tambien tiene la misma duda, luego me ve y asiente, yo le hago lo mismo

Solo puede haber una respuesta, debo hablar con el resto de los altos mandos de la organizacion lo mas rapido posible

Y espero por Dios, que mis sospechas no sean correctas, por que si lo son,...oh por Dios

* * *

 **LIFE:RIAS**

-Otou-san...otou-san

Yo lo llamaba pero no me respondia, asi que opte por otra medida

¡PAF!

Lo abofetee y por lo que veo, funciono

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿COMO?!, ¡¿CUANDO?!, ¡, ¡¿DONDE?!, ¡¿POR QUE?!, ¡¿PARA QUE?!

Se desperto todo conmocionado mirando para todos lados, Okaa-san lo tranquilizo

-Tranquilizate querido, Rias solo te abofeteo para volverte a la realidad-luego se dirigio a mi-buen golpe Rias-me alzo el pulgar, yo le hice lo mismo sonriendole

-Otu-san, ¿que le ocurrio?, estaba distante y pensativo, ¿ocurre algo?

-N-no, nada, no te preocupes jejeje-se reia rascandose la nuca

A mi no me engaña, se que algo pasa, le iba a insistir, pero unos alaridos nos alertaron

-¡Un monstruo!, ¡eres un monstruo!, ¡es mejor que me vaya de aqui!

¡FIIZ! (X5)

¡BOOOOM!

-¡AAAAAAH!

Dhoonasek trato de escapar, pero 5 pilares de energia cayeron en frente de ella, explotando el camino impidiendole escapar

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!

-Consideranos, los hermanos de Dante

Un chico en las alturas le respondio sonriendo, junto a el otros un grupo de 4 personas se encontraban, todos tenian sus manos al frente, automaticamente supimos que ellos lanzaron las energias

¿Pero quienea eran?

-Gale, chicos, se tardaron demasiado, ¿que estuvieron haciendo?

¿Eh?, ¿otou-san los conoce?

-Oye, no nos presiones tio, fue dificil quitar la barrera que este tipo coloco por toda esta zona y colocar el nuestro

El chico llamado Gale le respondio de esa manera, ¡¿tio?!, ya veo asi que ellos deben ser los primos de Dante

-Aunque lo que mas me preocupa ahora es Dante

Una de las chicas de su grupo miraba a Dante seriamente, luego cambia la mirada a el caido totalmente furiosa

Es cuervo muerto

-Todo esto es tu culpa, ¿verdad?

-¡!

La otra chica le grito a Dhoonasek furiosa, el se conmociono de golpe, nosotros tambien, ¡sus enojos son tan grandes que sus auras crecen exponencialmente!, Koneko esta en shock, al parecer casi igual de aterrada cuando Icer quiso destruir el mundo

-¡Te haremos pagar!

-¡Aaagh!

Las 2 se abalanzaron contra el, se habia puesto en modo de batalla y las espero, pero ellas desapareciron delante de ella dejandolo atonito, reapareciendo detras de el y arrancandoles sus alas negras

-Asi ya no podras escapar

Sin escapatoria, se envolvio en su aura verde, pero entonces la otra se posiciono delante de el y le acesto un fuerte golpe al estomago que lo dejo perplejo y muy adolorido

Cuando nos volvimos a centrar en Dante, el ya habia eliminado a todos los monstruos, sus cuerpos yacian por todo el lugar

Pero entonces nos vio a todos...y nos dio una temible mirada hostil

¡¿Eh?!...¡¿no me digas que...?!

Mis sospechas se volvieron realidad, cuando Dante salto contra nosotros para atacarnos, ¡estaba fuera de control como dijo Ilias!

Cuando nos preparabamos para neutralizarlo, otou-san aparecio frente a nosotros con los brazos cruzados

-¡Otou-sama!, ¡cuidado!

Le grite pero ni suspiro Dante estaba a segundos de atacarlo, pero sin cambiar de postura dio media vuelta dejando a Dante irse de largo y le agarro la pierna, lo hizo girar en el aire y lo lanzo al suelo creando un enorme crater y cuando se estaba por incorpor, arremetio nuevamente con una patada al pecho en su contra, incrustandolo aun mas y expandiendo mas el crater, con eso Dante quedo inconciente

-Super saiyajin completo o no, aun estas muy lejos de superar a tu viejo jejeje

Una frase tan genial hasta para mi

¿Que tan poderoso es?, neutralizo a Dante de manera tan facil, su poder me da terror y alivio al mismo tiempo

(15 MINUTOS DESPUES)

-...¿A-are?, ¿donde estoy?

-¡Dante!

¡ABRAZO!

-¿Ah?, ¿buchou?

Me alegre que Dante despertara tanto asi que inconcientemente lo abrace, estaba en shock, pero luego siento como mi espalda es apretada, habia aceptado el abrazo y me abarazo a mi

Luego nos separamos

-Recuerdo que estaba luchando contra angeles caidos, entre a la iglesia y...¡Asia!

Salto del suelo y fue a la direccion de Asia, donde se postro frente a ella y empezo a llorar sutilmente sobre su cuerpo

-Asia..

-Lo sentimos Dante, no pudimos hacer nada

Gale se lo dijo intentando consolarlo poniendo su mano en su hombro

-...

Por otro lado Koneko y Rose traian en peso a un inconciente Dhoonasek

Ya nos dijeron los nombres de los primos son Gale, Zenock, Rycelo, Hanna y Rose

Todos usaban en e momento sus nombres humanos, pero sus nombres saiyajins, no me los dijeron

-...Buchou, aqui esta el sentenciado- lo arrojo frente a todos nosotros

-...Ah...ah...ah...

Habia recobrado el conocimiento y estaba frente a todos nosotros, entonces Dante se le acerca

-¡No me ...mates...!

Ese infeliz suplicaba por su vida

-Eres un ser tan patetico y despreciable que no valdria la pena matarte-su cabello tapa sus ojos-manipulador, egoista, eres un infeliz capaz de matar por tus deseos, incluso trataste de matarme

Dhoonasek tenia el rostro desencajado del terror

-Pero eso no me importo, lo que si me ha hecho enojar, es que hallas manipulad, engañado y por ultimo lo peor...¡asesinado a alguien tan pura !

Dante habia encendido su aura violentamente, eso nos obligo a retroceder un poco, Dhoonasek estaba aterrado, se habia arrepentido de haberlo provocado

Que lastima que fuera demasiado tarde

Dante cargo su puño derecho con dirigiendola contra caido, este solo cerro los ojos cubriendose con los brazos

Pero cuando su puño estaba a punto de impactarlo, se detuvo y su aura junto con la energia de su puño se disciparon

-Tsk, tu y tu maldita buena suerte, mi energia esta agotada

Dio media vuelta y se empezo a alejar de el

Dante, tu energia no se agoto, tu simplemente no pudiste matarlo, ¿cierto?

Tienes un corazon demasiado amable a pesar de ser un poderoso guerrero, aunque es admirable, debo de corregir eso a futuro

-Buchou, mi energia esta agotada, si muere o no, lo dejo a su criterio-diciendome esas palabras, Dante sigue su camino

Entonces me dirijo a Dhoonasek

-N-no puede ser, mis compañeros deberian de venir a ayudarme

-Ah, ¿ellos?, si, ya nos los topamos

Entoces suelto unas 3 plumas negras en frente de ella, su rostro en shock es una delicia para mis ojos

-Es hora de que vayas y te les unas en el camino al otro mundo

Ya resignado a su destino hace algo increible, empieza a reir y su mirada se posa en Dante, el cual esta de espaldas

-Ya veo, una mujer debe terminar tu trabajo-¿lo esta provocando?, ¿que intenta hacer?-eres patetico, ese enorme poder que tienes no lo mereces

Dante estaba de espaldas escuchando sus insultos, pero Dante no caera en eso ¿cierto...?

Oh-no, hable demasiado pronto, bueno, el se lo busco, al menos yo le hubiera dado una muerte rapida, mejor le doy espacio

-Eres tan imbecil-sonreia confiado, ¿que planea?-nisiquiera pudiste salvar a esa monja llorona-su sonrisa se amplio mas al ver su rostro enojado, eso es raro-ni tampoco podras salvar a esa puta de Raynare

Eso fue su sentencia de muerte, aunque me molesta un poco el que se enoje por que halla insultado a esa caida, no se porque me molesta, como sea, un momento, ¿que es eso?, su mano esta tras su gabardina, eso que econde es...¡rayos!

-¡Dante, cuidado!

-¡Si voy a morir, te llevare conmigo!-se lanza contra el con un puñal extraño-¡muere!

¡CRACK!

-¡AAAHG!

¡Imposible! ,¡lo sabia!, ¡ese puñal no es ordinario!, ¡pudo herirlo en el pectoral izquierdo!, lo habia desviado con su mano, ¡se confio demasiado!, ¡no puedo creer que sea tan idiota!

-¡Dante!

-¡Dante-kun!

Akeno y yo tratamos de disuadirlo pero otou-sama nos detuvo y nos alejo de el

-Otoy-sama, ¿por que?

-Obseva, Dante siempre toma la decision correcta

Solo nos limitamos a observarlo, ¿que hara?

-¡Imposible!-Doonasek estaba en shock-¡ese sujeto me dijo que esto sin dudas lo mataria!-incredulo al igual que nosotros, observamos como esa daga desparecio-¡Hey

-Otou-san, ¿que sucedio?-mas el no me respondio, solo veia espectante, mas podia sentir su conmocion

¿Que es esa daga?

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

En un lugar apartado del lugar de la pelea, el mismo sujeto de la otra vez, observaba todo claramente con una sonrisa

¡FIIIIIZ!

-Vaya que amables de su parte este lindo regalo-el encapuchado tomaba el puñal que aparecio en frente de el-vamos a ver-veia el mango de este, en el cual misteriosamente aparecio una pantalla con numeros-¡FIUUUU!, casi 3.000 gs, eso deberia ser suficiente para repotenciar el suero, gracias por tu ayuda Dhoonasek, pero ya no te necesito jajaja

¡FIIIZ!

Desaparece del lugar

* * *

 **LIFE:RIAS**

Dante no decia ni una palabra, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su negra cabellera

-¡Ese infeliz!-resongaba con ira clara-¡me engaño!, ¡el no me nesecitaba vivo!-mas vio a Dante frente a el y empezo a ponerse nervioso-o-oye, ¿que tal si lo hablamos?, te prometo dar a las caidas mas sensuales que quieras, podras acostarte con ellas cuando y donde quieras, ademas de riquezas y todo lo que quieras, ¿que dices?

Debo decir que siento un poco de pena y verguenza ajena, no por Dhoonasek y sus pateticas suplicas, ¡sino de Otou-san y los demas!, ¡estan babeando como pervertidos por esa proposicion!, ¡que pervertidos y animales lujurientos!, queria darles un escarmiento, mas senti un aura aterradora, gire temerosa mi cabeza y vi, correccion, vimos el terror puro

Sindel okaa-san y el resto de chicas estaban con los ojos brillando rojo sangre y auras tenebrosas hasta para nosotros los demonios, un color lila con negro, esta vez otou-san y los demas no sobreviven, aunque de Sindel puedo sentir mas fuerte sus celos de madre sobre-protectora, al parecer no le gusto esa proposicion del caido a su hijo, se las vera feo cuando termine de apalear A otou-san y los demas

Las chicas estan igual, mas siento sus celos de chicas, ¿acaso ellas...?, ¡hmp!, bueno, a mi no me importa, se que Dante no aceptara, ¿verdad?

¡No puede ser!

Pero no tomo la mano de Dhoonasek, siguio de largo quedando la palma abierta frente a su sorprendida cara

-No caere en eso, sino te derroto ahora, lo mas probable es que sigas haciendole el mal a los demas-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-¿donde esta Raynare?

¡¿QUE TIENES QUE ESTAR PRGUNTANDO POR ELLA?!

-N-No lo se-Dhoonasek estaba totalmente nervioso-d-desaparecio despues del dia que derrotaste al jefe

-Ya veo, gracias por la informacion-baja su mano eso relaja al caido, mas la vuelve a levantar y apunta de nuevo al asombrado caido-descansa en paz, Dhoonasek

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!

¡FUUUUUUUZ!

Giro su rostro para no verlo morir y evaporizo a la angel caida con una rafaga de energia, los restos de sus alas negras cubrieron en cielo con sus plumas

Una de ellas cayo en la mano abierta de Dante, el solo la observo luego cerro su mano e incinero la pluma

Lo asesino sin piedad, al parecer lo juzgue mal, su corazon no es tan calido como crei, cuando debe serlo, es inmisericorde y letal

Luego se encamino donde Asia sin dirijirnos la palabra, la tomo en sus brazos y empezo a irse

-¿A donde vas Dante?-Le pregunto y se detiene en seco, y sin mirarnos nos dice con una voz triste

-Le prometi protegerla, no lo cumpli, le prometi que no volveria a llorar ¡y no lo cumpli!, le prometi que tendria una buena vida y ¡tampoco se lo pude cumplir!

Su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto, todos nosotros sentiamos impotencia y tristeza por aquellas palabras

-Asi que al menos le dare un funeral con honores, al menos eso si podre cumplirle

-Espera Dante, no es necesario

-¿Por que no?

Necesito a esa chica, su sacred gear se ve poderoso, nos caeria bien en el equipo un elemento asi, ademas Dante, no quisiera verte triste

-Por que me pertenece, a mi nobleza-Le respondo con una sonrisa, mas el no entendia, asi que le mostre mi pieza de alfil, ahi lo entendio todo

-¿Hmm?, ya veo-sonreia de madio lado, no se porque, pero me gusta esa expresion-habia olvidado esa posibilidad

Dante sonrie un poco, tal parece que me comprendio y eso lo lleno de esperanzas

Entonces todos incluidos los saiyajin formamos un circulo al rededor de Asia y empece el ritual de contrato

Un circulo magico se formo en el suelo y una pieza de ajedre, un alfil, flotaba encima de ella

-En nombre de Rias Gremory, caminaras de nuevo sobre la tierra y me serviras te ordeno que te levantes ¡mi sirviente!

La pieza de alfil se introdujo en ella y asi desperto, estaba desconcertada

-¿Eh?, ¿donde estoy?, ¿quienes son? y ¿Dante -san?

Empezo a buscar a Dante con la mirada y cuando lo encontro salto de su sitio hacia el

-¡Dante-saaaan!-lo abrazo fuertemente-, ¡sabia que vendrias a salvarme!

-¿Eh?,...pues claro que lo haria, ¿acaso lo dudaste?

-Nunca, despues de todo tu prometiste protegerme

Esos dos se estan abrazando, que par de tortolos me siento feliz por ellos

Pero eso de alguna manera tambien me molesta

Cont...

* * *

 **OOOOOOH, ¿CELOS?, ¿DONDE? JAJAJA, WOOOOOW ESTO SI QUE ES DEPRIMENTE, AQUELLOS QUE SIGAN MI FIC, ¿QUE LES CUESTA COMENTAR ? -_-U**

 **COMO SEA ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO**

 **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS SUGERENCIAS, OPINIONES Y CRITICAS EN LOS REVIEWS, ¿SI?-PEDIA CON LOS OJOS DE CACHORRITO LALA, MAS ALGO LLAMO SU ATENCION-¿AH?, ¿Y ESO?-SE ALEJA DEJANDO A NEO Y PERCIVAL SOLOS**

 **-¿SEGURO QUE NO HICISTE NADA ESTUPIDO?-PREGUNTABA INCREDULA NEO-ME ES DIFICIL CREERTE-MAS EL AUTOR SONRIO Y LA TOMO DE LA CINTURA ACERCANDOLA A EL Y SONROJANDOLA AL EXTREMO-¿Q-QUE HACES?**

 **-DEMOSTRANDOTE QUE ME PORTE BIEN-IBA A DARLE UN BESO PERO EN ESO LALA APARECIO CON ALGO QUE HARIA MORIR DE IRA Y CELOS A NEO**

 **PERCI, ¿DE QUIENES SON ESTAS BRAGAS?-PREGUNTO CON PURA INOCENCIO LA PELIRROSA-NO SON MIAS, YA QUE NO LAS RECUERDO, TAMPOCO CREO QUE SEAN DE NEO**

 **-¡MIERDA!-EL AUTOR ESTABA AZUL DEL TERROR-¡N-N-N-NEO, PUEDO EXPLICARLO!-AGITABA SUS MANOS AL FRENTE PARA DEFENDERSE-¡S-SON DE UNA PRIMA QUE VINO A VERME!**

 **¡CUENTO VIEJO!, ¡NO TE CREO MALDITA ESCORIA INFIEL!-TOMABA UNA MOTOSIERRA DE QUIEN SABE DONDE-¡TE HARE UNA VASECTOMIA CON ESTO!**

 **¡BROOOOOOOM!**

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-SALIA DE LA HABITACION A TODA VELOCIDAD EL POBRE AUTOR DE ESTA HISTORIA SEGUIDO POR NEO**

 **POBRE PERCI-SE LAMENTABA LALA POT LA DESDICHADA SUERTE DE SU JEFE-EN FIN, NOS VEMOS LUEGO EN UNA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION, HASTA PRONTO** **AQUI LALA SE VA**

 **BYE BYE**


	8. Familiares y bravucones

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa, ha pasado un buen rato y si lo siento, pero me faltaba inspiracion y pococ a poco la estoy recuperando, este capitulo es la prueba jejeejeje, este capitulo recien se me acabo de inventar, Lala y Neo no estan aqui por obvias razones del capitulo anterior jejeje...me estoy escondiendo T_T, seguire asi hasta que se le pase el enojo a Neo**

 **Recomendacion de fic:**

 **La mirada de un angel**

 **TIPO: crossover entre saint seiya y db super**

 **Argumento: despues de la pela perdida de mirai Trunks contra Black, intenta regresar al pasado por ayuda de los guerreros Z, mas por una falla, no va a esa epoca, termina en el santuario, en donde sera atendido por la misma Saori, junto a ella y el resto de los santos, intentaran hacerle frente a Black y Zamasu, ademas de un posible romance Trunks x Saori (pobre Seiya, pero te tardaste)**

 **Espero y les guste este fic y este episodio**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

En todo el panorama todo se veiua destruido, edificios en llamas, bosques destruidos, escombros por doquier, era una guerra sin presedentes, pero aunque era en la tierra, se podia notar que no era una guerra humana, en el cielo, miles y miles de naves de combate lanzaban ataques de energia hacia todos lados destruyendolo todo, en la superficie terrestre, otros miles pero de soldados de apariencia robotica marchando al estilo militar tambien disparaban hacia todos lados

No era solo en Kuoh, ¡era en todo el mundo!, no ¡EN TODA LA MALDITA GALAXIA!, la guerra saiyajin vs oscuros habia empezado, la galaxia norte, si los saiyajin no ganaban, seria el final de esta, seria conquistada, mas en la tierra, se puede apreciar a un pelinegro con su armadura de batalla y cuerpo con ligeros raspones y lastimaduras, veia con el seño fruncido hacia al frente, una inmesa horda de miles de soldados roboticos y saiyajin oscuros se estacionaron y se alzaron el posicion de batalla, sonriendo de forma muy sadica frente al objetivo en frente de el

-De aqui no pasaran-respondio Kyabe con el seño fruncido y lleno de determinacion-¡nosotros no se los permitiremos!-sus manos brillaron y unas espadas aparecieron, una era blanca con detalles celestes y dorados y la otra negra con detalles violetas-chicas, por favor, necesitare de su ayuda

- _"Sabes que siempre estaremos para ti maestro"_ -respondio la espada blanca

- _"Pero aun asi, espero un buen y agradable trato despues de esto, ¿de acuerdo?"_ -pregunto de forma sensual y provocativa la espada negra, recibiendo un "si" del nervioso saiyajin- _"¡que bien!"_

De repente, detras de el, aparecio un ejercito pequeño, pero muy poderoso detras de el, humanos, ninjas, sirvientes, youkais, aliens, demonios, nameks, saiyajins y otras razas desconocidas conformaban este pequeño pero repito, poderoso ejercito, todos hicieron lo mismo y se colocaron en posicion de batalla con unas sonrisas confiadas, facilmente podian contarse unos 300 o 400

- _"¿Listo, zorro perezoso?"_ -pregunto mentalmente un rubio a su bestia interna mientras sostenia un kunai con una sonrisa emocionada, ¡demonios, era la primera vez que podria participar en una batalla tan epica y genial!

- **¡Comencemos ya gaki!** -respondia sumamente emocionado el zorro demonio- **¡quiero aplastar de una vez a esos debiluchos!-** el rubio solo sonrio

-¡Vamos con todo amigo!-exclamo con emocion cierto azabache a su espada parlante

-"¡Claro compañero!, no dejemos que esos malditos conquisten este universo!"-respondio la espada ganandose un asentimiento de su portador

-Este dia voy a demostrate lo que soy capaz de hacer-dijo asi mismo cierta vampiro peliplatina mientras veia la espalda de Kyabe, mas luego volteo la mirada hacia un hombre de presencia imponente que comanda un ejercito de youkais-y a ti tambien, padre

-No participaremos en la batalla directamente, pero esperamos que con nuestras estrategias y planes ustedes puedan ganar y ayudar a Kyabe-decia una hermosa pelirrosa junto a unas chicas humanas, a unas 3 hermanas de cabello rubio, rojo y negro, las cuales asintieron sonrientes-junto con los pocos refuerzos que mando papa podremos hecerles frente

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien

-Muy bien mis lindos sirvientes-decia una pelirroja a sus siervos-hoy no es un rating game, ¡es una guerra verdadera!, ¡demos lo mejor de nosotros para que exista un mañana!, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto con mucho enfasis la lider recibiendo respuestas positivas de sus sirvientes, ella junto a un enorme ejercito comandados por 4 maous, 2 angeles rubios, un pelinegro con mechas rubias, un anciano en tunica, una señora con 9 colas de zorro, tambien van a dar batalla-eso es, asi me gusta, el inframundo no pudo enviar a tantos refuerzos por seguridad del mismo, pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros

-Ademas, despues de esto, Kyabe-kun talvez necesite relajarse y yo se como hacerlo-respondia de forma lasciva y con un dedo en sus labios la mano derecha de la pelirroja, una pelinegra muy bien proporcionada

-¡NO LO...!

-Kyabe-sempai sera tratado por mi-respondio cierta nekomata peliblanca con ligero enojo pero enorme sonrojo

-¡OIGAN...!

-No lo creo Shirone, yo lo hare mucho mejor nyaaaaaa

-¡HEY!

-Ninguna de las 2 gatas lo haria mejor que yo-respondio con suficiencia una rubia de coletas en forma de taladro, haciendo enojar al par de nekomatas, el resto de las sirvientes de la pèlirroja iban a argumentar, hasta una de las maou, pero fueron silenciadas por la pelirroja

-¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA GUERRA, ASI QUE PONGANSE SERIAS!-reprendio a las chicas y se dio media vuelta con ira y celos, mas las chicas solo sonreian de forma picara-"ademas, sere yo la que le de ese tratamiento jejeje"-penso con gran confianza y un rubor la pelirroja

Todo estaba en alta tension, en cualquier momento la guerra por el destino del mundo y el universo iba a dar comienzo, el viento soplaba y meneaba los cabellos y las ropas de la mayoria de ahi, el mundo estaba por acabar, mas los valientes guerreros iban a defenderla y a sus habitantes hasta el ultimo aliento, en cualquier momento iba a estallar la guerra

y lo hizo a la voz del pelinegro

-¡¿LISTOS GUERREROS?!

-¡HAAA!-fue la repuesta de todo el ejercito

-¡CREEMOS UNA NUEVA LEYENDA!-exclamo con derminacion y empezo a correr contra el enemigo

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-respondieron los demas y lo imitaron

Desde todos los angulos, en el cielo, la tierra, izquierda y derecha podia verse un enorme ejercito colorido encaminandose a una epica y fiera batalla contra un ejercito gris, los cuales tambien siguieron su ejemplo y corrieron contra sus enemigos

¡CRASH!

Ambos ejercitos chocaron, con Kyabe dando espadazos a diestra y siniestra, destrozando a saiyajin oscuros en el proceso, se dio media vuelta y cubrio con sus espadas su espalda bloqueando los ataques del enemigo, se volvio a voltear y los destruyo de un solo tajo, el resto del paisaje era epico, el resto del ejercito se encargaba de eliminar al resto, explosiones, destruccion (de los enemigo claro esta), rafagas de todo tipo de energia volaba por todo el lugar, el enemigo estaba siendo superado, ¡LOS EJERCITOS DE MILES ESTABAN SIENDO DIESMADOS POR SOLO 300 GUERREROS!, en una zona rocosa, el dueño de la espada parlante estaba rodeado y siendo atacado por el enem¡go y aun asi los cortaba facilmente con su espada, luego recibio ayuda de uno de sus amigos espadachine y uno que creaba armaduras vivientes con los petalos de sus rosas, en una zona boscosa, el rubio con su maximo poder agarraba con sus colas y destruida con sus ninjutsus un gran numero de enemigos, lo mismo hacian otros ninjas, uno en especial los cortaba perfectamente con una espada de rayos, la chica youkai y su padre destrozaban a los robots como si fueran juguetes viejos

Un castaño en armadura carmesi destrozaba a los robots con su espada, llamada ascalon, mas abrio el casco y expulso de su garganta una enorme rafaga de fuego que desintegro a la mayoria que los rodeaba, eso sorprendio a cierto ninja pelinegro, mas luego volvio a su lucha, el rubio espadachinle dio 2 cortes a un enorme robot y lo destrozo, atras de el, sus compañeras hacian lo mismo a sus enemigos, los destruian, cambiando de lugar, 6 borrones de distintos colores atacaban velozmente a un grupo de saiyajins oscuros que no podian hacer nada por defenderse, eran demasiado rapidos, en un golpe final, los 6 borrones quedaron de pie frente a los oscuros, los cuales por sus heridas, cayeron lentamente inertes al suelo

Los 6 saiyajines eran Kyabe, Ricelo, Hanna, Rose, Zenock y Gale, todos quedaron en posicion de espadas en los hombros

Mierda, la batalla estaba siendo ganada, unos 5 guerreros volaban en direccion de los saiyajins oscuros y los chocaron haciendolos caer del peñasco hacia un oscuro vacio, los demas peleaban formidablemente, ¡no tenian ni una sola baja!, el trio de hermanas trans peleaban de forma aerea cortando a los enemigos, en el caso de la pelirroja, desintegrandolos con su arma que salia de la trenza de su cabello, Kyabe estaba acabando con los ultimos que lo rodeaban, esta vez a puño limpio, luego de arrancarle la cabeza a unos de los robots de una patada, vio al cielo y se sorprendio en lo que vio

La flota enemigo habia llegado

¡FIIIIIIIZ!

¡BOOOOOM!

Incontables disparos proveniente de las armas de los cañones de las naves salieron en contra de los guerreros, los cuales corrian, se protegian, esquivaban y tambien atacaban, mas eran demasiados disparos, los cuales terminaron haciendo explotar todo el lugar...incluidos todos ellos

* * *

-¡GAAAAAAH!-Kyabe se levantaba totalmente alterado y asustado, la pesadilla que lo acompaña de vez en cuando aun lo altera y mucho, aun mas en el hecho de que sus amigos participan en el-este sueño, ¿que demonios es esto?-se preguntaba mientras trataba de relajarse y ponia una mano cubriendose la mitad de su tenso rostro

Este dueño, el no sabia si era solo eso o solo una premunicion, ademas no conocia a la mayoria de aquellos que aparecian ahi para ayudarle, ¿un grupo ninja?, ¿unos espadachines y hechiceros?, ¿aliens?, bueno, eso ultimo si podia creerlo mas no las conocia, solo solto un sonoro suspiro, ¿que demonios significaba ese sueño?, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que la tierra estaba casi totalmente destruida, ademas, ¿que eran esas espadas que el tenia?, no las reconocia del todo, mas las que les dio a sus primos esas si, dejo de pensar en eso y ver la hora en su reloj, casi le da un infarto cuando vio la hora

-¡¿7:30?!- los ojos del pelinegro por poco y se salen de su cuerpo al igual que su alma, ¡llegaria tarde al colegio! y no queria tratar con una kaicho furiosa-¡mierda!, ¡debo despertar a Asia!

La monja rubia acepto al final quedarse en la mansion Sunion, tambien ayudo a que Rias apoyara esa idea, mas por alguna razon tambien le molestaba esa idea, pero al final decidio por muy a su pesar y por sobre todo la seguridad de su linda sirviente, que Kyabe era mas confiable para protegerla de los posibles futuros ataques e intentos de secuestro en contra de ella, llego al cuarto de la rubia y empezo a llamarla golpeando la puerta

TOCK TOCK TOCK

-Asia, levantate, llegaremos tarde al colegio-seguia golpeando y al no recibir respuesta, decidio entrar abriendo la puerta lentamente y asomandose, mas lo que encontro, fue la cama ya arreglada, al parecer la monja era mas responsable que el par de saiyajins pelinegros-¿Asia?

-Buenos dias Dante-san-saludo apareciendo por detras del pelinegro exaltandolo-¿amaneciste bien?

-S-Si, gracias por preguntar jejeje-le respondio nervioso y sonriendo aun estaba un poco exaltado-"¿como hizo para burlar mis sentidos ki?"-se pregunto de forma seria-"talvez sea por que aun estoy medio dormido"-le resto importancia encogiendose de hombros-Asia, ¿por que no me despertaste?-pregunto curioso el pelinegro

-Lo intente pero tu tienes el sueño muy pesado-respondio de forma sincera ganandose una sonrisa nerviosa del pelinegro, pues tenia razon-a-a-ademas, t-tu en un momento, me jalaste y me abrazaste en tu c-c-cama-eso ultimo lo susurro y para suerte de ella el pelinegro aun estaba medio adormilado y no la escucho con sus sentidos mejorados

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto curioso

-N-Nada, ¡se nos hace tarde!, ¡es mejor que te apresures a asearte y desayunar!-exclamo con un gran sonrojo la rubia y empezo a empujar y arrastar a Kyabe por la espalda hasta dejarlo adentro del baño totalmente confundido por la reaccion de la chica-¡t-t-te espero abajo!-se despidio cerrando la puerta del baño

-De acuerdo-respondio el pelinegro pestañeando por la confusion mas luego recordo que llegaba tarde-¡mierda, es cierto, la escuela!-asi empezo a asearse lo mas rapido posible

* * *

-Buenos dias Asia-chan,¿Ya esta despierto?-preguntaba con una sonrisa maternal a una Asia totalmente roja que bajaba las escaleras, eso le dio su respuesta-creo que si jejeje-rio con un una de sus manos en su boca

-B-B-Buenos dias okaa-san-respondio la ex monja aun enrojecida, si la compararan con el cabello de Rias, esta estubiera haciendo berrinches por haber perdido-ya esta despierto, pero tardara un poco en bajar, recien se esta bañando

-Aaaah-suspiraba en cansancio la matriarca Sunion-este muchacho no cambia, es identico a su padre-replicaba con pena recibiendo una risa pequeña de parte de la monja, en ese momento empezaron a desayunar las 2 unicas mujeres de la casa, mas 2 gritos casi las hacen escupir sus tazas de cafe

-¡LLEGO TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-eran Kyabe e Ilias gritando al unisolo, los cuales estaban bajando las escaleras y peleandose por bajar primero-¡quitate llego tarde!, ¡yo tambien!, ¡lo mio es ma importante! ¡grrrrrr!-ambos se quedaron viendo fieramente a los ojos y gruñendose, haciendo que Asia y Sindel suspiraran, al final ambos bajaron las escaleras...rodando

-¡Dante-san!, ¡Ilias-san!, ¡¿se encuentran bien?!-la preocupada monja se levanto apresurada y vio a ambos con los ojos en espiral, se habian dado bien duro, mas Sindel solo negaba con la cabeza

-Dejalos Asia, estaran bien-respondia la peliazul volviendo a beber de su taza de cafe, Asia aun un poco eceptica le tomo la palabra y tembien empezo a desayunar, mas se sorprendio que a los pocos segundos ellos se levantaron como si nada-¿ves?, te lo dije

Ambos varones empezaron a correr al rededor de ambas mujeres arreglandose, revisando sus maletines respesctivamente, viendose en el espejo y muchas otras cosas mas, Kyabe a querer irse rapido solo tomo una tostada y una taza de cafe para luego salir disparado por la puerta junto a Ilias, este ultimo le dio un beso de despedida, dejando a una sorprendisa Asia y a una tranquila Sindel

-Etto..okaa-san, ¿por que no les dijo que los relojes estaban desactualizados?-pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Jejejeje, ¿no me vas a decir que no disfrutaste del espectaculo?-pregunto de forma un poco sadica haciendo que sea esta vez Asia la que suspire-ademas...

-¡ASIA, PERDON POR HABERTE OLVIDADO!-Kyabe habia regresado y tomo a la rubia de forma nupcial haciendola explotar en rubor-¡nos vemos luego madre!

¡FUUUUUZ!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Usando su hiper velocidad, salio disparado de la casa con una asustada Asia por el arranque de velocidad, dejando una estela de humo y varios papeles y cabellos de Sindel bailando por el viento

-Buen dia hijos y esposo-respondio bebeindo su taza de cafe

Mientras en las calles de Kuoh, un borron negro con una pequeña estela rubia, viajaba a gran velocidad, eran Kyabe y Asia, esta ultima se aferraba como podia del cuello del saiyajin ya que estaba asustada por la velocidad que corria su amigo e interes romantico, esquivaba todos los obstaculos que se le interponian, autos, motos, bicicletas, postes, muros, etc, el ultimo obstaculo era un enorme rio, Asia se asusto aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo mo bajaba la velocidad, ¡la estaba incrementando!, solo pudo aferrarse lo mas que pudo ya que sabia lo que iba a hacer

¡FUUUUUUUUUU!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El muy maniaco salto y bien alto, Asia asomo un poco la mirada y vio con horror como estaba volando por encima del lago, volviendo a esconder su mirada en el pecho del pelinegro, este logro aterrizar en la orilla con las ultimas, ya que quedo muy al borde del lago, mas ni bien aterrizo volvio a correr viendo las puertas de la escuela aun abiertas, sonrio de soslayo y aumento un poco mas su velocidad para el terror de su amiga rubia, mas este se preocupo cuando vio a Sona esperar en la puerta, ¡¿como la pasaria?!, pues ¿que mas quedaba?

Aumentar la velocidad

¡BOOOOM!

Un boom sonico dio origen a lo lejos sorprendiendo a la heredera Sitri y a los demas estudiantes que miraron asombrados en donde habian escuchado el peculiar sonido, mas no veian nada, aun cuando entrecerraban los ojos lo mas que podian para tener una mejor vision, mas no lograron nada, lo que si sintieron en carne propia, fue una enorme refaga de aire que golpeo a todos, ese fue Kyabe al haber pasado de forma tan veloz a un lado de todos

-¡KYAAAAAA!

Era el grito de las chicas incluida Sona, pues la rafaga de viento sufio su falda y las del resto de las estudiantes, haciendo que los varones tengan una muy agradable vista y sangrados nasales masivos, el conserje iba a tener mucho trabajo este dia, mas Kyabe desacelero y paro de golpe, justo a un lado de la entrada de su salon, entraron ambos como si nada, mas Kyabe ni bien se sento y estrello su cara en la mesa de su silla jadeando en voz baja por el cansancio

-¿A-A-Asia-cha?, pero ¿que te paso?-era la pregunta que le hacia una curiosa e impactada Kiryuu a la rubia monja

Kyabe escucho eso y con pesar alzo un poco la cabeza desviando la mirada hacia su amiga ex-monja y apenas la vio por poco le da un paro cardiaco, el cabello hermoso y lacio de Asia estaba retando a la gravedad y se mantenia erguida hacia los cielos, si se pudiera compara, seria una digna super saiyajin, el chico estaba totalmente apenada, ya que por su culpa las miradas estaban vertidas en la pobre, inocente y timida rubia

-Aaah...etto...-intentaba responder mientras aun tenia su nerviosa sonrisa

Kyabe solo dejo caer su cabeza nuevamente a la mesa

* * *

 **LIFE: KYABE**

Que dia por Dios, por suerte Asia les conto una buena y creible mentira que dejo a todos satisfechos, pero bueno, este cesped en el que estoy acostado se siente muy bien, ¿deberia dormirme?, ¡ni de broma!, ya me quedo una muy mala experiencia en la mañana, pero me pregunto, ¿que querra Sona kaicho este dia con nosotros en el club?, hmmm, no se que sea, pero bueno, ahi lo sabremos auqnue me preocupa que aun no halla encontrado un nuevo sirviente, ¿deberia ayudarla?, talvez, pero no ahora, aun esta resentida por como nos tratamos el otro dia, no importa, si ella no se disculpa de forma apropiada yo tampoco me disculpare, se que no debi llamarla "chiquilla engreida", pero se lo merecia, no puede siempre hacer todo lo que le plazca, en fin, creo que ya es hora de la reunion

-Dante-san, hola-Asia aparecio de repente, esta chica si que alegra mi dia

-Hola Asia-chan, ¿vienes por la reunion del club?-pregunte recibiendo una afirmacion con una sonrisa de su parte-pues bien, en marcha

Asi empezamos a caminar para dirigirnos hacia el salon del club, pero mis sentidos me alertaron de un peligro venidero, asi que di media vuelta y con mi mno drecha atrape una roca que iba dirijida a mi cabeza, ¿que demobios estaba pasando?

-¡Hey, esto fue peligroso!-exclame enojado-¡muestrense cobardes!, ¿acaso solo pueden atacar por la espalda?

Ante esta incitacion, 3 chicos de gran estatura y cuerpos entrenados aparecieron ante mi, aaaah, por Dios, a ellos ya los conozco, son los miembros del club de karate, pues ¿que querran conmigo?

-Tienes valor para hablarnos asi gusano-este bravucon el Hiashi, el lider

-No te hagas el muy valiente "extranjero", o te podrias lastimar-este racista de primera es Renji, siempre con esa sonrisa orgullosa y engreida que dice: "soy mejor que tu en todo los aspectos"

-Aprende tu lugar estupido, ¿acaso no sabes quienes somos?-preguntaba un poco enojado el 3ro, este es Endo, tiene un caracter un poco explosivo, siempre tiene que ser detenido por ambos para que no haga mas daño de lo que se le permite, pues, ¿como los dejaron estar en esta escuela?

-Si, lo se-respondi y ellos sonrieron orgullosos creyendo que me habian intimidado, pues que idotas son-solo un trio de imbeciles que creen que pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana-respondi con burla

Vaya, los hice enojar, pues sus energias fluctuan de manera erratica, en especial Endo, este quiere lanzarceme y acabar conmigo, ¡pues que se atreva!, le daria la golpiza de su vida, mas Asia estaba sumamente preocupada...por ellos, solo la relaje sobando su cabeza, recibiendo una sonrisa relajada de ella y me puse adelante de ella de forma protectora cruzado de brazos

Sus corazones laten muy rapido, en serio quieren golpearme y masacrarme, ¿por que no lo intentan?, de seguro se llevarian una gran sorpresita, por que los dejaria como pretzzels enrollados, pero mi madre y padre me dicen que no abuse de mi poder y es verdad, eso solo lo hacen los oscuros si que solo les dare un pequeño escarmiento

-Hablas con valor escoria, pues, ¿no nos tienes miedo?-pregunto HIashi

-Pues no-respondi de forma sincera, eso si que los soprendio-¿deberia?

-¡Claro que si!, tu solo eres un inferior a nosotros, ¡nos debes respeto debilucho de cuarta!, ¡asi que mas te vale...!

-Dejemonos de estupideces y diganme, ¿que es lo que quieren?-lo interrumpi y se cabreo mucho mas este Renji jejeje, amo esto

-¡Cretino!, ¡ahora veras!-iba a atacarme, mas fue detenido por Hiashi al colocarle una mano en su hombro

-Tranquilo Renji, ya tendras tiempo de darle su merecido a este sujeto-mas cambio su mirada a mi-admito que tienes valor, pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, queremos que te alejes de Rias Gremory y su club, eso incluye a esa rubia que esta atras de ti, ¿entendiste?, alejate de Asia ahora mismo

Asia estaba asustada, pero por ellos, conoce muy bien mi temperamento cuando alguien se mete con mis amigos y conocidos, mas no debe preocuparse, soy asi cuando debo enfrentar monstruos del espacio o los de este mundo, mas no con los humanos, son demasiado debiles,no les hare nada tan malo, pero debo admitir que me da ira en como ven a Asia, se la comen con la mirada, como si fuera un vil pedazo de carne, estos chicos merecen que les den una leccion

-Hmmm-me puse una mano al menton de forma pensativa-tengo una mejor idea-dije llamando la atencion de estos-¿y si mejor son ustedes los que se van?, prometo que si lo hacen no les hare nada, caso contrario les quebrare el brazo derecho a los 3, ¿aceptan?

Los 3 estaban en shock, al parecer nadie les habia hablado asi en toda su vida y vengo yo y les digo sus 4 verdades en sus caras y asemas una amenaza, eso debio ser un duro golpe para sus egos y orgullos, pues ahora si veo en sus rostros una ira enorme, por lo que veo esta vez no van a aguantarse en querer lastimarme, vengan, ¡los espero con ansias!

-¡No nos jodas!-los 3 iban a atacarme, mas una voz los detuvo

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?-era Kaicho la que habia llegado, que suerte tienen, los hubiera dejado igual que los exorcistas de la iglesia-no me hagan repetir la pregunta

-Nada Sona-kaicho, solo estabamos por aqui de pasada, ¿verdad chicos?-les pregunto a sus amigo y estos asintieron-¿lo ve?, ya nos vamos

Empezaron a reanudar su marcha para alejarse del lugar, pueden ser los miembros mas destacados del club de karate, pero ni ellos estan por encima de Sona, asi que optaron por la paz, al menos por esta vez, mas cuando pasaban por mi lado, se detuvieron y Hiashi me amenzo susurrando y sin verme

-Te has salvado por esta vez Sunion, no creas que esta ofensa se quedara asi, te haremos pagar

-Intentenlo, cretinos-le respondi muy seguro

Solo sonrio y choco su hombro contra el mio en una clara muestra de hostilidad, siguiendo su camino hasta perderse en el camino, en ese lapso de tiempo no les quite la vista, podrian intentar algo de nuevo como antes, mas Asia y Sona suspiraron de forma relajada, creyendo que evitaron una masacre unilateral de mi parte, aunque en eso se equivoco kaicho, no lo evito, solo lo pospuso, apuesto que ellos intentaran algo de nuevo cuando tu no estes y en ese momento yo les dare un escarmiento

-¿Se encuentran bien?, demonios, no se para que lo pregunto jejeje

-Tranquila kaicho, es lindo que se preocupe por nosotros

-Dante-san estaba protegiendome, asi que estoy bien

-Bien, ya casi es hora de la reunion, asi que vamos

-HI, kaicho

De ahi empezamos nuevamente la caminata hacia el club de ocultismo, en el camino nos encontramos con el resto de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, mas vi un rostro nuevo, un chico rubio, queria ser amigable con el, pero su rostro decia que estaba enojado conmigo, pues, ¿que hice?,¿porque todo el mundo quiere golpearme hoy?, asi que mejor opte por no decirle nada, mas aun siento su mirada clavandose en mi, este chico en serio me pone nervioso, asi seguimos hasta que llegamos a las puertas del club, tocaron la puerta y Kiba nos recibio de forma cordial como siempre dejandonos pasar, no sin antes saludarnos como siempre, chocamos nuestros puños, adentro Rias-buchou nos esperaba

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

Todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil entraron al salon de ocultismo junto a Asia y Kyabe, aunque este ultimo estaba nervioso y confundido por las miradas llenas de ira disimulada en una sonrisa tierna que le mandaba hacia el de parte de Rias, Akeno y aunque fuera para su sorpresa o no, Koneko, pues ¿que habia hecho esta vez?

-Muy bie Rias he venido aqui para presentarte a mi nuevo sirviente-comenzo Sona-presentate-el aludido se levanto de su silla y se presento

-Mi nombre es Genshirou Saji, nuevo peon de Sona Sitri, un gusto conocerlos a todos-termino con una reverencia y volivo a sentarse, pero aun asi le dirijia una mirada sombria a Kyabe, el cual la podia sentir y no podia evitar sentirse nervioso

-Buena presentacion Saji-kun-felicito Rias al peon de Sona el cual sonrio por el halago-muy bien, pues es tu turno Asia-recomendo la pelirroja con una sonrisa a su rubia alfil, la cual asintio timidamente

-E-Etto, m-me llamo Asia Argento y soy la nueva alfil de Rias buchou, ¡u-un placer!-termino de forma nerviosa con una reverencia al sentir todas las miradas en ella, debian admitir que era adorable

Luego empezaron a hablar de todo un poco entre todos ellos, Kyabe por otro lado para gnorar la mirada sombria del nuevo peon de Sona se sento en el marco de la ventana a escuchar musica en sus auriculares de su mp3, mas luego suspiro cuando sintio la presencia del rubio acercandose a el con un aura no muy agardable, empezo a llamarlo tocandole el hombro llamando la atencion del pelinegro el cual se quito los auriculares para prestarle atencion, el no queria mas problemas

-Tu eres Dante Sunion, ¿verdad?-pregunto con desden el rubio, eso llamo la atencion de todas en el salon

-P-Pues, si, soy yo, un gusto-respondio extendiendole la mano de forma cortez, mas el rubio solo solto un bufido de molestia encarandolo

-Mira, no andare con rodeos, quien quiera que seas, no te permitire que hagas cosas estupidas cerca de kaicho o de alguien mas, si haces algo que en lo personalmente pienso de ti, una cosa estupida, te voy a lastimar, ¿esta claro?-termino con una gran arrogancia, mientras que el pelinegro solo le bajaba una gran gota de sudor por la arrogancia del chico

-Aaaah...¿de acuerdo?-respondio/pregunto sin saber que mas responder, el chico no era malo, lo sabia por su energia, pero si que era arrogante, el lo habia tomado de forma buena, mas no asi la ama de Saji

-¡Saji!, no seas descortez con Sunion, el no ha hecho nada en todo este tiempo que lo conozco, ¿o tu si lo has visto?-pregunto Sona claramente enojada por el comportamiento de su sirviente hacia su futuro prometido-te hice una pregunta

-N-No kaicho, pero solo queria...-respondio nervioso el rubio mas fue interrumpido por su ama

-Lo lamento Rias, mi nuevo siervo aun no ha sido bien entrenado en modales-se disculpo la herdera SItri ante la heredera Gremory, mas luego miro a un asustado Saji-tu y yo tendremos una charla acerca de modales, ¿entendido?

-S-SI kaicho-respondio con nerviosismo ante la voz de su ama, mas el rencor contra el pelinegro se aunmento-eres un idota Sunion-le susurro al pelinegro

-Pero, ¿yo que hice?-pregunto en el mismo tono de voz que su agresor

-Hiciste que kaicho me reprendiera, desde este dia juro que te hare pagar con creces-advirtio con gran rencor el rubio

-Pero...-no pudo excusarse ya que el rubio se alejo de el y se sento nuevamente en su silla y empezo a verlo nuevamente con esa mirada sombria que tanto le daba nerviosismo-demonios, ¿que no puedo dejar de hacerme enemigos?-suspiraba cansado, mas una conversacion lo volvio a la realidad

-Asi que un torneo, ¿eh?-pregunto con gran interes la herdera Sitri

-Asi es, quien gane podra ir al bosque de familiares-respondio la heredera Gremory con mucha confianza

-Disculpen que me meta en la conversacion, pero, ¿que es el bosque de los familiares?-preguntaba con genuina curiosidad el pelinegro, ya que eso le parecia algo muy interesante, Asia estaba en las mismas

-Veras Dante-kun, es un lugar en donde puedes hallar a un ser con el que puedes hacer un pacto para que te sirva toda su vida-respondio Akeno sorprendiendo al pelinegro, en eso ella convoca a su familiar, un pequeño oni de color verde-este es el mio, ¿adorable verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa, Kyabe asintio con una tambien

-Este es Shiro-respondio Koneko con una gata blanca en sus brazos

-Este es el mio-respondio Kiba con una sonrisa y un halcon en su brazo

-Vaya, son geniales-respondio con genuina sorpresa, mas tambien sonrio confiado-eso quiere decir, ¿que los mios pueden ser llamados "familiares?"-pregunto en voz alta con un dedo en su menton, sorprendiendo a todos

-Dante, ¿tienes un familiar?-pregunto un poco incredula la pelirroja

-Si...eso creo...no se si esten en la misma categoria-respondio con sinceridad pues no sabia si debian ser tratados como uno-¿serian familiares?

-No lo se-respondia Sona, mas la curiosidad la mataba-¿podrias enseñarnoslos?, para salir de las dudas

-Hmmm, esta bien-respondio con algo de duda, pues no sabia si era buena idea, sus "familiares" no tenian buen temperamento con los extraños-pero mejor vayamos afuera, este lugar no es muy espacioso para ellos 2

Todos asintieron en shock, pues, ¿que tan grandes eran para tener que salir del edificio?, no se preguntaban mas, pronto esas dudas estarian resueltas, asi que con gran animo caminaron , no hacia afuera de la escuela, sino que se transportaron a una dimension alterna

-¿Que hacemos nuevamente aqui?-se pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad

-Sunion-san, aun estamos en horarios de clases, ¿lo recuerdas?-pregunto la herdera Sitri

-AAAAh, ya me acorde jejeje-sonrio de forma despreocupada rascandose la nuca haciendo suspirar de forma cansina por eso, Kyabe era demasiado relajado-muy bien es mejor que se alejen un poco-todos hicieron caso y se alejaron, materializando 2 cartas, eso causo curiosidad en los demonios-de acuerdo, ¡BLACK!, ¡WHITE!, ¡aparescan!-

¡FUUUUUUUZ!

Una enorme estela de luz aparecio del suelo en donde se encontraba Kyabe, los demonios debian cubrirse para no quedar ciegos, mas cuando la luz ceso empezaron a bajar los brazos y a serciorarse de que mismo paso, cuando regresaron la vista, un poco mas y se les sale el corazon del terror y shock, ¡DOS ENORMES DRAGONES HABIAN APARECIDO FLOTANDO ENCIMA DE DANTE!, uno era negro de ojos rojos, el otro, blaco de ojos azules

-Bien, ellos son mis amigos-respondio con confianza el pelinegro, ellos son White y Black, ¿que les parecen?

(Son el dragon dragon blanco de ojos azules y el dragon negro de ojos rojos de la serie Yu-gi-oh)

-I-I-INCREIBLE-exclamaba Sona en nombre de todos, al borde del colapso nervioso por tener de frente a esas 2 imponentes figuras

- **"¿Para que nos llamaste Dante?"** -preguntaba White por medio del nombre humano de su amo, el sabia como comportarse frente a los demas en la tierra- **"¿quienes son ellos?"**

- **"¿Son nuestra cena?"** -preguntaba Black relamiendose los labios ganandose el terror de los demonios presentes, despues de todo, esta bestia tenia una aspecto mas intimidante que el blanco, parecia una calavera demoniaca, vaya ironia

-No black, ellos no son tu cena-respondia con una sonrisa y mas aun cuando el dragon fue rodeado por un aura depresiva-yaaaaa, tu solo piensas en comer, luego cenaremos algo, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto recibiendo el asentimiento del dragon

-D-Dante, ¿de donde sacaste a estos 2 dragones?, jamas en mi vida y apuesto que en ninguna de otros demonios o lo que sea, jamas he visto esta raza de dragones-preguntaba Rias acercandose con cautela al pelinegro sin quitar la vista de ambos dragones, ellos hacian lo mismo, pero de forma fiera, ellos darian la vida por su dueño y esta pelirroja debia ganarse sus confianzas

-Es por que no pertenecen a este mundo-respondio de forma sencilla el pelinegro asombrando mas a los demonios, en especial a Saji, el cual no estaba al tanto de los genes extraterrestre del pelinegro-¿que sucede?

-¿Es de algun mundo de los cuales has visitado?-preguntaba con curiosidad Koneko

-Pues si-respondio en el acto-pertenecen a un mundo muy parecido a la tierra, mas no recuerdo el nombre

- **"Tambien se llamaba tierra, torpe"** -respondia black aterrizando al suelo causando un breve temblor- **"recuerden que el universo es enorme, ¿creian que existia un solo planeta tierra?"** -pregunto al ver la duda de los demonios, aunque Saji no entendia nada de lo que hablaban

-¿Que son exactamente?-pregunto mas calmada la reina Gremory al par de dragones, los cuales se miraron entre si un momento

- **"Dragones"** -respondieron encogiendose de hombros, haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas de forma comica, al parecer se parecen mucho a su dueño en ciertas cosas

-No creo que se referian a eso-decia Kyabe con un enorme goton de sudor en su cabeza

- **"Hmmmmm, ¿Dragones extraterrestes estria bien para ustedes?"** -pregunto White, recibiendo el asentimiento de todos, mas uno de ellos, una rubia en particular se acercaba a paso lento a ambos dragones para el asombro de todos, excepto Kyabe- **"¿que haces pequeña?"**

Asia no respondio mas lo que hizo dejo a todos con la boca abierta, empezo a sobarle el estomago a Black este estaba sorprendido, mas no podia evitar la relajacion que ejercia esa suave mano acariciando su abdomen, queria luchar, debia luchar, ¡es un dragon demonios! ¡no una mascota!, mas no podia luchar, su cuerpo se lo impedia

- **"E-Eso...ahi...¡mas rapido!"**...-decia entre jadeos Black, el colosal reptil, la chica sonrio y empezo a hacerle el favor y acariciarlo como el queria

Todos miraban sorprendidos como esa inocente y dulce chica habia dominado y amaestrado con tanta facilidad a tan fiera y ruda bestia con solo el toque de sus manos, hasta Kyabe y White tenian la mandibula abierta a mas no poder, Kyabe sabia cual era el temperamento de Black y verlo asi, era muy impresionante, White pensaba lo mismo, ambos jamas creyeron verlo asi algun dia

-Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy, luego les demostrare lo que pueen hacer, ya es muy tarde debemos volver a clases-respondio un poco shoqueado y divertido por como estaba siendo dominado su "indomable" amigo, materializo ambas cartas ahora estaban en blanco, mas cuando absorbio a los dragones, las imagenes de ellos quedaron impresas-listo, mejor volvamos

-Dante, luego nos tendras que dar muchas explicaciones, ¿bien?-pregunto Rias, el pelinegro solo asintio-ademas es verdad, hoy no pudimos saber nada de ellos 2 pero nos los volvera a mostrar luego de que vayamos al bosque de familiares, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto recibiendo nuevamente un asentimiento del pelinegro

-Ah, sobre eso, no podre ir-respondio un poco nervioso al ver las miradas asombradas de todos-veran, tengo reunion y entrenamiento con mi padre, asi que no podre, pero prometo que intentare ir-dijo levantando un poco los animos de todos

-Bien, te esperaremos con ansias, asi que intenta ir-decia Kiba chocando su puño con el pelinegro

-Volvamos a clases-respondio con una sonrisa el pelinegro siendo asentido por todos, saliendo del salon

Mas jamas se dieron cuenta de una diminuta visita inesperada que los vigilaba, era una pequeña ave

* * *

-Muy bien querida Rias, pronto, muy pronto estaremos junto jejejeje-sonreia un tipo sentado en un elegante sofa mientras bebia una copa de vino, a su alrededor, un grupo de mujeres estaba rodeandolo

* * *

 **Muy bien amigos, aqui esta mi capitulo, espero y les guste, si no es asi dejenme sus comentarios y reviews los espero con ansias**

 **Se muy bien que se dieron cuenta de los personajes que puse en el sueño de Kyabe y no ellos no apareceran en este fic, cada uno de ellos aparecera en un crossover que hare con la serie de cada uno de ellos, pero que estaran conectadas con esta, ¿adivinan que series son?**

 **La guerra legendaria tampoco se dara en este fic, se dara cuando cree el fic de crossover masivo de dbsuper con estas 5 series, y el fic se llamara, de forma ironica:**

 **DBS: LA GUERRA LEGENDARIA**

 **Ahi apareceran todas y Kyabe junto a sus amigos de otras series pelearan en la guerra final, ojala y les guste cuando lo publique, pero sera despues de un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo, osea, despues de hacer los crossovers independientes**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, aqui me despido, Neopercival se va**

 **Bye bye**


	9. Una noche en el bosque de familiares

**Hola queridos lectores, aqui esta Neo-aparecia la novia del autor en una pose de super heroe**

 **-Y aqui Lala-aparecia la pelirosa tambien en una pose**

 **-Y ambas somos...-decian ambas al unisolo haciendo otra pose de super heroe-...alto, alto, alto, esto es ridiculo, ademas estos pasos no estan bien sincronizados-decia Neo de forma cansina**

 **-Es verdad-reconocia Lala-lastima, y eso que la habiamos precticado mucho**

 **-Verdad, pero, ¿que se le puede hacer?-se encogio de hombros y se dirigio a los lectores-hola queridos lectores, se que Perci dijo que el capitulo estaria en diciembre, pero no podiamos esperar mas y lo alentamos a que lo apresurara...aunque creo que se me paso un poquito la mano jejejeje-se reia de forma nerviosa y rascandose la nuca**

 **-¿De verdad?-preguntaba de forma sarcastica Lala-¿crees que lanzarlo una y otra y otra vez encadenado en una bola de demolicion contra un edificio es "pasarce un poquito?", o talvez cuando lo arrastrate en patineta por el sector de grava, o cuando lo hiciste hacer Bmx en las montañas mas peligrosas y con picos, ademas de hacerlo correr del bosque donde habian cientos de animales furiosos y hambirentos, o tambien...**

 **-¡De acuerdo!, ¡de acuerdo!, ¡ya entendi!, me sobrepase-decia Neo claramente enojada-cambiando de tema, el me dijo que la publicara antes, ya que en un impulso de inspiracion, pudo escribir este capitulo, esperamos les guste**

 **-¡Vayamos a ello!-Respondia Lala-pero antes que nada...**

 **-¡RECOMENDACION DE FIC!-gritaban al unisolo**

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **AUTOR: DARK-ZERO-0000**

 **TIPO: CROSSOVER HIGH SCHOOL DXD Y DBZ**

 **AVENTURA/ROMANCE**

 **ARGUMENTO:** **Buu fue derrotado y todo volveria a la normalidad...Bueno, eso fue lo que pensó Gohan. Ya nada volvería ha hacer normal!, el Demi Sayajin desconocía cómo llego a este mundo lleno de criaturas Bíblicas, sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, este mundo era su nuevo hogar en donde conocería a nuevos amigos y enemigos, donde tendría su nueva vida... Su Nuevo Comienzo. Gohan/Harem**

 **Bien, empecemos con la lectura**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

 **¡BAM!**

Cuando eres un guerrero y en especial cuando eres uno prodigio, tu sangre pide batallas, peleas y mucho dolor, en su mente, una orgia de luchas y batallas impulsan al guerrero a seguir adelante sin querer o poder siquiera detenerse, la adrenalina recorre cada centimetro de tu cuerpo viajando de forma acelerada por tus venas, pareceria una pista de carreras en donde nadie habia un ganador

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Solo tu

 **¡CRASH!**

Un orgulloso guerrero de verdad, no usa armas en combate, excepto cuando deja su orgullo atras para usarlas y solo cuando las personas que amas y aprecias con toda tu vida estan en un verdadero peligro, ¡solo en ese instante!, ya que un guerrero de verdad solo utilizaria sus puños y cuerpo para atacar y defenderse, las armas solo son unas pesadas herramientas que a veces te estorban en un combate

Al menos es lo que estos 2 idiotas piensan

 **¡CRASH!**

-¡Muy bien hijo, demuestrame lo que sabes!

Es estupido dejar que esas cosas defiendan tu vida, es mejor el sentir el choque de los puños, el de los huesos chocando cuando te defiendes de un ataque, el de los tendones contrayendose para poder soltar un golpe al rostro o cualquier parte rival, ¡esa es la sensacion mas exquisita para todo guerrero!, incluso para aquel que recibe tan mortal golpe

-¡Claro que lo hare!

 **¡FUUUUZ!**

El choque de puños, el sonido del aire silbando por el lanzamiento de una patada, esa son las melodias que hacen a los guerreros bailar a su ritmo, uno que desearian jamas acabara, mas, aunque no fuera eterna, eso no le quita lo divertido, es mas, ¡la vuelve mas emocionante!, el corto periodo de tiempo estreme el corazon del mas serio guerrero, la emocion de quien saldria vencedor en esas contiendas hacian que valiera la pena todo ese hecho

-¡Oye!-llamaba la atencion el guerrero de mas edad mientras seguia esquivando y atacando al mismo tiempo que su contendiente-¿no deberias ir a ver como estan tua amigos?-preguntaba mientras lanzaba una poderosa patada

 **¡BOOOM!**

-¡Claro que no!-respondio el joven que con su brazo izquierdo bloqueo esa patada, el choque estremecio toda la zona, cuarteando y agrietando las colinas-¡estoy seguro que se encuentran bien!-respondio con mucha seguridad mientras volvian a luchas a grandes velocidades

-¡Perfecto!, ¡sigamonos divirtiendo!

-¡Claro!

 **¡BAM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡PACK!**

 **¡FUUUUZ!**

 **¡BOOOOM!**

* * *

 **BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES-KUOH**

Cabe recalcar que Rias y su sequito fueron los que ganaron el torneo, por lo tanto pudieron ir al bosque, aunque un poco desilusionados porque cierto pelinegro no los pudo acompañar, siguieron adelante

Mas no se esperaban lo que seguia a continuacion

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Era el inconfundible grito de una Asia estando en problemas y no era la unica, todas las chicas estaban siendo envueltas por los pegajoso tentaculos de una planta, una que por alguna razon ( **N/A: ¡agradesco al autor de esa grandiosa serie XD** ), solo disolvia la ropa de todas las chicas, junto a un Kiba que con sus espadas intentaba cortar cada uno de los tentaculos, pero aparecian mas, y el "grandioso" maestro de familiares, bueno, el quedo en shock y desmayado con una inmensa hemorragia nasal al presenciar tan magnifico espectaculo, admitamoslo, ¿quien no lo estaria?( **N/A: yo no, soy un santo** )

-¡Rayos!, ¡esta cosa no se detiene con nada!-exclamaba con frustacion Rias, mientras veia a Konkeo forcejenado con los tentaculos

-Ara, ara, esta planta es muy atrevida-decia con un tono bastante sereno para un momento como esta-lastima que Dante-kun no este aqui-se lamentaba la morena semi-caida

-¡Akeno!-la regañaba su rey-¡este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas!, "aunque no es mala...¡¿que demonios estoy pensando!"-se regañaba asi misma la Rey Gremory

-¡Ayuda!-se quejaba la ex-monja, ya sintiendo como la planta estaba tocando en lugares ya demasiado intimos-¡ya no podre casermeeeee!-se lamentaba mientras lloraba de forma comica

-¡No me gustan las cosa pervertidas!-exclamaba Koneko, pero aun con su gran fuerza, simplemente no podia soltarse de los agarres de los tentaculos-¡demonios, es muy fuerte!

-¡DANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE/KUN/SAN!¡SEMPAI!-gritaron todas al unisolo, tambien de forma increible, la adorable Koneko

* * *

 **LIFE:KYABE**

-¿Eh?, senti como alguien me llamaba, ¿sera mi imaginacion?

-¡No te distraigas!

-¡Diablos!

 **¡PACK**!

Mi padre y yo estamos enbtrenando en la habitacion de dimensiones, un lugar en donde podremos entrenar como quisieramos hacerlo en la tierra, pero por obvias razones, no podemos, ahora estamos en medio de una inmensa zona montañosa, mi padre me acaba de dar una super patada que cubri a ultimo segundo con mis brazos, ¡pero aun asi es jodidamente doloroso!

-¡AYAYAYAYAYA!-me quejaba mientras me sobaba ambos brazos-¡eso si que dolio!

-Es tu culpa por no prestar atencion a la batalla-me respondia con los brazos cruzado y una sonrisa, una que se la voy a borrar, ¡eso lo prometo!-jamas debes de distraerte en un combate, podrias perder la vida en la mas insignificante perdida de concentracion

-De acuerdo, lo admito, fue mi error-admiti mi culpa, pero la voy a compensar venciendolo-pero ahora no habra ninguna otra distraccion, ¿estas listo?

-Je, siempre lo estoy-me sonreia confiado, ambos estabamos elevando nuestros poderes al maximo y cuando llegamos...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **¡FUUUUUUUUZ!**

Con un grito al unisolo, ambos nos tranformamos en ssj2, esto sera increible, al fin podre derrotar a mi viejo, a este, mi mas grande y mayor rival a superar, aun me cuesta creer que Champa-sama me halla elegido a mi en lugar de mi padre en el torneo contra el universo 7, creo que hubieran ganado

-¡Sigamos con esto!

-¡Claro!, ¡esta vez al fin te vencere!

-¡Ya lo veremos!-respondio y encendiendo su aura, sale contra mi

-¡Ya lo creo!-yo hice lo mismo

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Ambos chocamos en el cielo

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUES:**

-Rayos...aun...no...puedo...ganarte, jajaja-si, ese soy yo, tirado en el suelo con las piernas y brazos extendidos y riendo satisfecho por la batalla

-Solo debes de entrenar un poco mas-me animaba mi viejo con muchaserenidad y comprension, cielos, en serio como quiero a este sujeto, siempre esperando lo mejor de mi y no lo voy a decepcionar-creeme, algun dia seras mas poderoso que yo

-Aunque lo veo un poco imposible-respondi al incorporarme un poco, aun me apoyo con mis brazos-tu eres conocido como el Nº1 del top 10 de los guerreros mas poderosos de Salad, yo nisiquiera estoy en el top-no podia sentirme bien sabiendo eso

Aun cuando fui yo quien descubrio y enseño al los Saiyajin de Salad, el metodo de tranformacion de ssj, no estoy en ese top, ¿la razon?, muy simple, cuando alcanzaron esa fase, la mayoria excedio por mucho los poderes de un saiyajin ordinario, uno que resalto fue mi padre, su poder mostrado, era asombroso, ¡podia estar al nivel de Vegeto-sisho!, claro que solo al maximo de su poder en estado base jejeje, nadie puede ganarle a Sisho

-Tranquilo-me respondia mientras amablemente ponia su mano en mi hombro-es solo un top, jamas le di importancia a ello, tu tampoco deberias, despues de todo es solo un modo de poder nivelar los poderes de todos nosotros, solo debes de superarlos, ¿no es verdad?-gracias e esas palabras de mi padre, pude recuperar mi confianza

-Es verdad jejeje-le respondi ya con mi animo restaurado-gracias viejo, siempre sabes como animarme

-De nada, ahora vayamos a casa, me muero de hambre jajaja

-Yo igual jajajaja

Ambos ya estabamos cansados, entrenar todo un dia, con un pretexto mio de estar enfermo para no ir a clases, si que nos dejo agotados y con un hambre del infierno, mama sufrira un paro cardiaco al llegar jajajaja

Solo espero y no nos mate

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

Padre e hijo salieron de la sala con sus trajes de batalla claramente destrozados, logrando robarse las miradas y sonrojos de la mayoria del personal femenino de la organizacion, aunque ellos, tan densos como la mayoria de los saiyajin y los hombres en general no importa que razas seamos, no se dieron cuenta de ello

-Padre, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?-se preguntaba autenticamente curioso el joven hijo de Ilias-despues de entrenar solo queda ir a casa y despues de entrenar quiero comer y aun asi no estoy para nada cansado, ¿que haremos?

-Tu, no lo se-respondio despreocupadamente el saiyajin mayor haciendo que para su gracia, su hijo haga un puchero de molestia-pero yo si ire a casa a bañarme, vestirme y descansar

-Que sencillo la tienes-respondio con un sonoro suspiro-bueno, ¿que mas queda?, intentare...

 _¡DANTE-SAAAN!_

-¿Eh?, ¿otra vez?-Kyabe se quedo estatico al escuchar en su mente a alguien que lo llamaba, mas esa voz le era muy bien conocida-¿Asia?, ¿que sucedera?-ante la curiosa mirada de su padre, empezo a concentrarse

Cerrando sus ojos, concentrandose en el ambiente, su persepcion y ojos mentales viajaron por toda Kuoh intentando llegar al origen de los gritos de Ayuda de Asia, llegando a un lugar, el centro de un misterioso y oscuro bosque, es ahi donde las encontro

Mas por poco pierde la concentracion al ver el hermoso espectaculo que sus ojos mostraron

-"¡¿Que demo...!?"-se preguntaba Kyabe, mas no termino la pregunta ya que tuvo que taparse la nariz con su mano intentando no liberar una cascada de sangrado nasal-Maldita sea, ya se que hare ahora

-Kyabe, ¿que sucede?-pregunto curioso el padre de nuestro protagonista al ver las acciones tan raras de su hijo-¿pasa algo malo?

-¿Eh?, no, no pasa nada padre-respondio el pelinegro con serenidad, despues de todo, segun lo que vio, en serio no era nada grave-solo que ya se lo que voy a hacer ahora-ante la confundida mirada de su padre, este comenzaba a levitar-dile a mama que llegare tarde, asi que no ,me esperen a cenar, estare con Gremory-san y los demas, adios

-Espe...

 **¡FUUUUUZ!**

Encendiendo su aura, empezo a volar hacia su lugar destinado, dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca, el cual solo suspiro en derrota l no poder detener y sugerirle algo a su impaciente hijo

-Aaaaaah, solo queria sugerirle que se cambiara de ropa-hablo rascandose la cabeza en derrota al ver el mal estado en el que se encontraba su armadura saiyajin-bueno, ya se dara cuenta, ahora a casa-se despreocupo y tomo la misma accion que su hijo

* * *

-"¿Por que carajos siento tanto frio?"-pensaba Kyabe mientras volaba en direccion hacia ese dichoso bosque, sin darse cuenta del penoso estado de su indumentaria-"como sea, eso no es lo que realmente me preocupa"

Seguia volando a gran velocidad, hubiera podido llegar en segundos, pero el entrenamiento con su padre y el no descansar, pues no lo habian dejado en u muy buen estado, tipico de un saiyajin, la impaciencia y el orgullo por no dejar que nada los derrote, incluido el cansancio, no les dejaba pensar con claridad

-Ahi estan-dijo para si mismo al ver a la inmensa planta aun rodeandolas, icluso Kiba y Zatouji estaban atrapados-con un demonio, ¿que no podria tener un dia normal siquiera una vez?, bueno, como sea-extendio la mano y...

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUUUZ!**

Con una rafaga de energia desintegro todos los tentaculos, liberando a todos, cayendo estrepitosamente hacia el suelo, la planta por el dolor que sentia se enterro ella misma, escapando por debajo del suelo, el saiyajin descendia suavemente hacia los adoloridos e impresionados demonios, cuando lo vieron, empezaron a sonreir

-Ustedes si que se meten en problemas, ¿lo saben?-pregunto divertido hacia ellos

-¡Dante-sa...!

Asia al ver a su amigo y amor secreto, quizo salir a darle un gran abrazo en agradecimiento por rescatarlos a todos, mas como todas las chicas, se quedaron en shock por el asombro al ver en las condiciones en que llegaba, los pantalones de latex estaban en muy mala forma, de la rodilla hasta medio muslo y un poco mas abajo, casi llegando a la bota, con un pedazo de tela colgando, habia un agujero enorme en su pierna izquierda, en la derecha, solo habian unos raspones y cortes, su armadura pectoral y abdominal habia desparecido junto a la camisa manga larga de latex, solo sus guantes quedaban, ademas su cuerpo mostraba heridas de todo tipo y algunos hilos de sangre seca

¿Que demonios estaba haciendo antes de venir?

Estaban preocupadas, pero tambien exitadas un poco, verlo asi, como un genuino guerrero, bajo la luz de la luna brillando sobre el, con esa sonrisa genuina y esas varoniles heridas de guerra le daban un toque de superioridad y encanto que harian caer a cualquier diablesa, angel o angel caido, ¡rayos!, ¡a cualquier raza con tal de que sea de genero femenino!

Rias y Akeno no podian evitar ver con sonrojo enormes tan grato espectaculo frente a sus ojos, rapidamente la pelinegra cambio a su tan seductora sonrisa depredadora, recibiendo una mirada curiosa del pelinegro, Rias aun estaba en shock

Koneko aun estoica como siempre, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas siempre niveas se colorearan de un bonito carmin al explorar el cuerpo bien desarrollado de su "tarado" sempai, siempre peleaban, o se decian cosas, ella sabia que el se las decia de broma y ella tambien, mas ninguno por orgullo lo admitia, ambos se agradaban, a su manera, pero se agradaban y esta magnifica vista de su sempai, elevo a un nivel mas alto ese "agrado"

Asia, la pobre Asia, talvez era la mas afectada, en su pura y pulcra vida de monja jamas tuvo el placer de ver a un hombre de esta manera, su rostro era completamente rojo uno muy intenso, hasta Kyabe podia jurar que vio vapor saliendo de su cabeza y oidos, en la mente de la monja se maquinaban ideas no muy santas para una chica como ella

-"¡¿Q-Q-Que cosas estoy pensando!?"-se prendia la rubia intentado ahuyentar esas ideas pecaminosas de su "inocente" mente, agitando su cabeza de forma desesperada ante la mirada curiosa de Kyabe y sorprendida de las demas, jamas creyeron que la monja podria tener esos pensamientos-"no puedo pensar asi de Dante-san!"

Kiba y Zatouji no pudieron dejar de ver con asombro, ¿como un joven de edad tan joven podria tener ese fisico tan bien desarrollado?, no lo sabian, pero Kiba tenia sus especulaciones, despues del relato del saiyajin y sus padres, era obvio que se viera asi

-Ammm, ¿chicos?, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto confundido el pelinegro-¿que sucede?, ¿les comieron la lengua los ratones?

Aun asi, nadie podia volver en si, mas nadie se dio cuenta de que una personita en especial los estba observando

* * *

 **¡SPLUUUURT!**

Una pelinegra con una disfraz y escondida en las ramas encima de un gran arbol, intentaba detener inutilmente una cascada de hemorragia nasal, ver asi al hombre que la habian hecho vigilar y matar por creer que erroneamente poseia una sacred Gear, el cual admite que le llama la atencion un poco, tenia ese cuerpo como si fuera esculpido por los mismos dioses

Raynare habia hecho acto de aparicion

-"¡Por Kami!, ¡¿en serio ese es su cuerpo?!"-penso con un gigantesco rubor, al parecer los caidos/as no pueden contener su pervercion-bueno, fue una vista muy buena, aun debo fingir que trabajo para Kokabiel al estarte vigilando Kyabe, no vermos pronto...-susurro ya volviendo a recuperar la compostura-...muy pronto, no seria mala idea conocernos un una cita...

Dicho eso, alzo el vuelo y desaparecio de ahi

* * *

-Oiga, ¿se encuentran bien?-pregunta ya preocupado el pelinegro-¿que les pasa?

-¿Eh?-Rias fue la primera en volver en si, las demas tambien se recuperaban de la impresion por ella-n-nada, solo es que...¡no, pasa nada!-volvio a responder de forma nerviosa al volver a imaginar algo que la catalogaria como diablesa en puño y letra

-Bien...-respondio no tan convencido, mas se sonrojo no por darse cuenta del estado de sus indumentarias, el idiota aun no se daba cuanta, pero si el de las chicas, asi que se volteo con un rubory señalo lo siguiente-c-c-creo que deberian cubrirse, ¿no creen?

Las chicas lo vieron con ojos confundidos, hasta Kiba estaba de espaldas, Zatouji, bueno, el giraba la mirada un poco para poder ver aunque sea un poquito, no se le podia culpar, ¿verdad?, mas les vino la idea del porque lo dijo, ¡estaban practicamente desnudas!, Rias sonrio ante esto y cuando iba a invocar un circulo de invocacion, se dio cuenta de que su reina se alejaba de ellas hacia un desprotegido e indefenso Kyabe

-Ara, ara Dante-kun-una sensual y provocativa Akeno abraza por la espalda a un shoqueado y asustado Kyabe-¿por que no volteas a vernos?, ¿acaso no somos agradables ante tu vista?

 **¡SPLUUUURT!**

Un salvaje Zatouji no pudo contenerse ante esta muestra de sensualidad y cayo desmayado impulsado por una potente hemorragia nasal, cayo al suelo con una sonrisa boba

-¡N-N-No e-e-es eso H-H-Himejima-san!, ¡e-es que...que...!-el pobre pelinegro estaba al borde de un colapso nervios, seguido de un derrame y un infarto, ¡las 3 cosas al mismo tiempo!

El podia sentir lo que la hacia mujer siendo apretadas tras su espalda, el calor en el se elevaba a varios grados y no ayudaba en nada que ella este sobando sus pectorales y abdomen en una clara muestra de provocacion, estaba enloqueciendo, ¡si seguia asi, caeria en modo berserker!, ¡no dudaria en desposarla ahi mismo en frente de todos!, la naturaleza salvaje de los saiyajin se estaba haciendo prensente

-"¡C-Calmate Kyabe"-intentaba controlarse el saiyajin-"p-piensa que es otro entrenamiento, ¡si!, ¡uno en la que mi mente y razonamiento esten a prueba!"-penso decidido, mas no se espero lo siguiente-"¡¿pero que caraj...?!"

La muy exitada semi-angel caida movia sus manos de forma mas provocativa, llegando hasta mas abajo de su cintura, tocando las piernas del nerviosos saiyajin, habia momentos en las que por "accidente" rozaba cierta parte de la anatomia del pelinegro, exaltandolo

En fin, ¡lo estaba violando solo con las manos!

-"E-Es grande"-se sorprendio un poco al sentirlo mas claramente al rozarlo "por accidente" nuevamente, mas volvio a una sonrisa aun mas depredadora-"en serio es espectacular este chico"

El resto veia la escena en estado de shock, todos y absolutamente todos, tenian los rostros estoicos y tan rojos como el cabello del Rey Gremory ahi presente, Asia tenia un bono, un puchero adorable y pequeñas lagrimas, mas Rias era otras cosa

Sentia que estaba perdindo algo importante, ¿a quien?, ¿a Dante?, ¡ni que fuera la gran perdida!, ¡ese altanero, orgulloso, engreido, torpe...!, ¡demonios, estba perdiendo a su "tarado"!, no podia admitir que le gustaba, ¡jamas le gustria alguien como el!, ¿oh si?, ¡claro que no!, ese tipo de preguntas, confirmaciones y negaciones se paseaban ante la confusa mente de la peliroja

-Akeno, es suficiente-rugio con celos, sorprendiendo a la mayoria, ¿no odiaba a Dante?-vas a matarlo de un infarto, ¡dejalo ya!

Ambas se miraron de forma desafiante, los espectadores podian jurar que vieron relampagos chocar entre si al salir de sus ojos

-De acuerdo buchou-respondio la morena con una sonrisa, mas luego se acerco al oido del shoqueado Saiyajin-ahora tu eres mi presa, de est no te salvaras, esperam con ansias, Dante-kun-termino mordiendole ligeramente la oreja, logrando sacarle un ligero gemido de su parte, al ver su trabajo hecho, la sacerdotiza del rayo sonrio y volvio ante las demas, solo que las miradas que se daba con su amiga no cesaron, el saiyajin cayo al suelo apoyandose con ambos brazos y jadeando

-"E-Eso, estuvo malditamente cerca"-murmuraba el ya casi calmado pelinegro

 **¡FUUUUUZ!**

Un circulo de invocacion aparecio bajo los pies de todas y al subir hasta su cabeza, ya todas traian su ropa de la academia, ante esto Zatouji desperto

-Oye chico-llamo la atencion del pelinegro-¿por que no les pides a el grupo Gremory que te arregle tus ro...¡uhfhgug!

Ante la curiosa y confundida mirada del saiyajin, el grupo Gremory entero le tapaba la boca al maestro de los familiares, si, todos, hasta Kiba

Un momento, ¿Kiba?

Oh mierda

-¿Que querias decir amigo?-pregunto curioso el pelinegro

-N-No, nada amigo-respondio jadeando al ser soltado-soy Zatouji, el maestro de los familiares-se presento cordialmente extendiendo la mano al Saiyajin

-Hola, me llamo Dante-respondio con la misma educacion aprentandole la mano-un gusto conocerte

-Asi que Dante, ¿eh?, ¿acaso viniste junto al grupo Gremory a forjar un lazo con algun familiar que quieras?

-No, es que senti que corrian peligro, asi que vine de inmedito-volteo a verlas y ellas estaban avergonzadas y sonrojadas-y por lo que veo, no me equivoque

-Ya veo, pero, ya que estas aqui-Zatouji le puso la mano en el hombro en una clara muestra de empatia-¿por que no haces un pacto de familiar con algun ser de aqui?, aun cuando no seas un demonio y tampoco seas del Grupo Gremory, como agradecimiento por salvarnos, dejare que tomes uno, ¿que dices?

-Bueno...-el estaba dudoso, mas giro a ver a sus amigo y estos les respondieron con una sonrisa y un pilgar arriba, claro que con excepcion de Koneko y rias, anbas orgullosas de par en par, mas con eso se decidio-de acuerdo, lo hare, ¿que debo hacer?

En respuesta, el hombre solo sonrio

-Es facil mi amigo, veras, solo debes escoger a una criatura, cualquira que quieras del bosque y luego haras un pacto magico, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Magia?-pregunto un poco desanimado, pues el no era muy magico que digamos-yo no soy un usuario de mafgia

-De eso no te preocupes-le animo alzando el pulgar y una sonrisa-si no eres poseedor de magia, te ayudar en eso

Ante las sonrisas de todos, empezaron el recorrido, mas cada una de las criaturas presentadas ante el pelinegro no le llamaban la atencion, ya que su mente estaba concentrado en una poderosa presencia un poco lejana pero estaba en el mismo bosque, ya curioso, decidio preguntar

-Zatouji-san-llamo el pelinegro-¿podriamos ir por alla?-apunto a cierto lugar, mas el maestro de familiares se sentia un poco dudoso

-¿Estas seguro de querer ir por alla?-pregunto un poco desconfiado-ese lugar del bosque es la zona mas peligrosa de todas, ya que albergan a las criaturas ma fuertes, ¿seguro quieres ir?

El grupo Gremory se palmeo el rostro en frustracion frente al confundido maestro de los familiares, no deberia haberle dicho eso, los ojos de Kyabe se abrieron de par en par por la emocion

-¡Claro que si!-respondio con mucho animo, mas el grupo Gemory no estaba del todo animado, cosa que el noto-si no quieren venir, es mejor asi, las presencias de alla, en especial la que busco, son muy poderosas

Ante esta revelacion, el grupo entero y Zatouji abrieron los ojos por el asombro, ¿acaso habia rechazado a los antiguos seres por aquella presencia poderosa?, ¿queria convertir en su familiar a esa cosa?

-Iremos contigo-respondio autoritariamente Rias, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos, ella estaba, aunque no queria admitirlo, muy preocupada por el, sabia que era poderoso, un ser invencible, pero esas heridas y su traje casi destrozado, demostraban qu estaria agotado, por lo que seria un blanco facil

Con esa respuesta, todos llegaron a la parte mas profunda del bosque, el lugar era muy atemorizante hasta para los demonios, incluso para el mismo maestro de los familiares, pero para Kyabe, pffff, esto ra un dia de campo

-Esperen aqui-detuvo a todos sorprendiendolos-es mejor que no vengan conmigo, puede que esto no sea facil y salgn heridos-dijo eso y empezo a camina hacia una cueva

-¡Espera!-lo detenia la rubia monja-¡dejanos ir contigo, podria ser peligroso!-suplicaba la alfil Gremory

-No Asia-nego su peticion arrodillandos frente a ella-lo que va pasar a continuacion sera muy peligroso, por lo que los necesito a todos aqui, ¿entiendes?

-Al menos dejame curarte-suplicaba nuevamente-desde que llegaste no he podido curarte las heridas de lo que hallas hecho antes

-Hmmmm, esta bien-afirmo el pelinegro haciendo sonreir a la rubia-pero recuerda no esforzarte tanto, conmigo tu sacred gear no hace mucho efecto y gastas mas energia de lo normal, ¿entendido?

-¡Hi!-felizmente ella empezo a curarlo

Era verdad, el Twilling Healing no curaba del todo a Kyabe por sus inmensos poderes, solo lograba sanar 1/4 del poder del saiyajin antes de que la monja cayera rendida, por eso su uso en el, era limitado, despues de un rato, al ser semi-curado, se levanto con nuevas energias y se encaminaba hacia ese lugar

-¿Seguro que no quieres nuestr ayuda Dante-kun?-preguntaba autenticamnete preocupado el caballero Gremory-no creo que en tu estado actual puedas hacer algo-mas al decir eso, las Gremory nuevamente palmearon su rostro

-¿Mi estado actual?-se pregunto curioso el pelinegro, mas se vio y ahi se dio cuenta de su estado-maldita sea, ahora se por que tenia frio, ¡olvide cambiarme por el apuro!, bueno, ¿que mas queda?, me tocar hacer las cosas asi, tranquilos, estare bien, lo prometo

Ante l mirada de duda y preocupacion de todos, Kyabe empieza a bajar hacia la cueva

-¿Creen que Kyabe-san se encontrara bien?-pregunto preocupada la ex monja

-Eso creo, no lo dudaria en su mejor estado, pero ahora...-respondia con dudas la pelirroja, mas al voltear a ver a Satouji, vio que su rostro era panico puro, al parecer habia recordado algo importante-Satouji-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Ya lo recorde!-respodio muy nervioso

-¿Que recordo?-pregunto esta vez menos calmado Kiba

-¡Esa cueva es la de...!

* * *

-¡OOOOOOOOE!, ¡quien quiera que se encuentre en esta cueva, salga a atenderme por favor!-llamaba con exclamacion el pelinegro, aun cuando queria sonar rudo como le enseño Vegeta, los modales eran parte importante en su vida-¿no habra nadie?, no, si hay alguien, esa fuerte presencia esta ahi adentro

 **¡BRAM!**

 **¡BRAM!**

 **¡BRAM!**

A lo lejos, en la oscuridad de la cueva, una silueta de ojos rojos se acercaba, dando pasos descomunales hacia afuera

 **¡BRAM!**

 **¡BRAM!**

 **¡BRAM!**

AL salir, Kyabe vio con fascinacion a una inmensa criatura alada, era un dragon

- **¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!** -un potente rugido asolo el lugar- **¡¿Quien osa a molestar a TIANMAT!, ¡LA REINA DRAGONA DEL CAOS!**

* * *

-¡¿TIANMAT?!-respondieron todos claramente alarmados por el bienestar de su amigo

-¡Asi es!-respondio con claro temor el maestro familiar-¡deben sacar a su amigo de ahi si quieren que viva un dia mas!

-¡Chicos, vamos!-ordeno la pelirroja

-¡Hi!-respondieron sus siervos

Desplegaron sus alas de demonio para ir al rescate de su infortunado amigo, mas cuando estaban a punto de llegar

 **VOID APERTURE**

La voz de Kyabe los detuvo y tanto el y la dragona, habian desaparecido

-¡¿Que paso?!-se preguntaba la reina Gremory en estado de shock justo como sus compañeros

* * *

 **LIFE: TIANMAT**

Estaba placidamente dormida, en un sueño agradable en donde despedazo a Ddraig, cuando una voz molesta e insistente me levanta de mis mas hermosos sueño, ¡¿quien demonios es?!, ¡quien quiera que sea, lo pagara con su vida!, al dirigirme a la entrada de mi cueva, siento una presencia en la entrada, ¡oh, si que sufriras por tu osadia quien quiera que seas!, sali de mi cueva y di un potente rugido de guerra con el fin de aterrorizar a mi victima, ¡siempre me gusto eso!, pero...por alguna razon, no escuche el grito de terror de nadie

-¡Fiuuuuuuuuuuu!-vaya, eres muy grande

¿Eh?, escuche un silbido y un halago, al menos mi presa tiene buenos modales, pero no veo a nadie, ¿me estaran jugando una broma?

-Oye, estoy aqui

Otra vez esa molesta voz, pero no se de donde viene, a menos que...no podria ser posible, ¿verdad?, al agachar mi mirada lo vi, un humano, un simple y miserable humano, ¿esto es una broma?, puedo sentir su poder, mas no es nada, ¿este insecto oso a provocarme?, puedo ver que estuvo en una fiera batalla previa antes de venir a verme, su armadura, creo que eso es, esta muy destruida y tiene ligeros daños en su cuerpo, debo admitir que es muy apuesto, esos musculos y mirada seria con esa sonrisa desafiante junto a sus heridas lo vuelven muy ataractivo, mas aun asi debe pagar por su osadia

- **¿Quien eres humano?** -debia saber el nombre de la persona para escribirlo en su lapida- **¿a que has venido?**

-He venido en busca de un combate de altura y segun tu presencia, puede ser que seas la que m de es reto

Este chico, ¿esta loco?, ¿desafiarme a mi?, ¿a la reina dragona del caos?, en serio busca su propia muerte, pero bueno, ¿que se le puede hacer?, hay mucha gente desquiciada en todo el mundo, le tendre piedad y le dare la mas rapida e indolora de las muertes, aunque sea una reina dragona y la mas fuerte y temperamental de los reyes dragon, tambien puedo ser bondadosa

- **¿De veras quieres luchar conmigo?** -tenia que probar su temple, mas este no vacilaba en su postura confiada- **de acuerdo humano, te demostrare a lo que te enfrentaras**

 **¡FUUUUUUUZ!**

Elevo mi poder hasta el maximo, mi poder es avasayante, ¡lo suficiente como para hacer temblar y huir a Ddraig!, la tierra tiembla y a agrietarse las rocas empiezan a flotar, esto deberia hacerle sentir el terror puro

Pero no

¡El esta ahi de brazos cruzados y sonriendo como si nada pasara!, ¡¿acaso no me teme?!, ¿quien rayos es el?, por alguna extraña razon, algo me dice que no debo bajar la guardia en ningun momento contra este chico

-Veo que no me equivoque, tu poder es inmenso-me halaga que piense eso de mi, pero, ¿por que no me teme?-pero creo que si luchamos aqui el bosque perecera por completo, permiteme llevarnos a un lugar mas comodo

 **-¿Que vas a...?**

 **VOID APERTURE**

¿Que dijo?

 **¡SNAP!**

Esto...esto...esto es increible, ¡estamos en otro lugar!, este no es el bosque de los familiares, no siento el aura de ninguno de los seres que habitan ahi, tampoco el del idiota de Satouji, ¿que rayos esta sucediendo aqui?, es una zona rocosa, muy amplia, parece ser de esas "dimensiones de bolsillo" de las que me hablo Ajuka, acaso este chico, ¿puede crear su propia zona de combate?

Confirmado, no debo confiarme

-Listo, aqui vamos a tener un buen lugar para pelear-aun sigue con todo esto, ya esta en su posicion de combate, bien, si quiero volver a casa, debere ganarle-¿vamos a pelear?

- **De acuerdo humano, pero no te quejes si te mato** -vencere a este tipo aunque me cueste toda mi vida

* * *

 **Bien mis amigos, aqui esta el episodio, espero les halla gustado, se que algunos vieron la accion tan YAOI que tuvo Kiba, ¿verdad?, hay una razon para esto que se explicara mas adelante-decia el autor con una sonrisa boba, pero se podian notar los vendajes en su cuello, en su brazo derecho y ambas piernas, producto del ataque de locura yanderica de su amada novia-¿que me dicen ustede chicas?**

 **-Estuvo pasable-respondia Neo haciendose la importante-no estuvo nada mal**

 **-¡WOOOOOW!-respondia Lala con estrellitas en los ojos-¡el capitulo estuvo increible!, ¡esto se pone cada vez mas interesante!**

 **Opino lo mismo-respondia orgulloso el autor sonriendo, haciendo que sus dientes brillaran como cierto Jounin cejudo de cierta serie de ninjas-b** **ien, esperamos que les halla gustado el episodio, si tienen dudas, sugerencias u otra cosa, dejenme un review o PM, cualquiera de los 2 casos esta bien para mi, tambien quisiera u opinion respecto a algo, ¿quieren un Fem Issei y Vali?, tengo en mi mente ideas que talvez peguen, aunque si deciden que no, pues no no hay problema, ya que en ambos casos, ya tengo pensado mi historia, mi mente es brillante ¿no? jejeje-se voltea a ver a Neo-amorcito, demos un paseo por ahi**

 **-AAAAAH, esta bien-suspiro cansada-te estas aprovechando de la situacion, ¿lo sabias?**

 **¿Recuerdas quien fue la que me dejo en este estado por sus celos irracionales?-pregunto de forma picara el autor y sonrio al verla agachar la cabeza en derrota-eso es, vamos a...¡uuuugh!-el autor no pudo terminar de decir su oracion al sentir en su rostro 2 cosas muy suaves, al apartarse le dio una hemorragia nasal masiva al ver de quien se le habia lanzado encima-¿LALA?-pregunto conmocionado el autor, Neo estaba en las mismas**

 **-¡Yo tambien quiero cuidar de Perci!-exclamo contenta como una niña, volviendo a apretar para el deleite del pervertido autor, el rostro de este en sus pechos-¡di que siiiii!**

 **¡Claro!-respondio entusiasmado el autor, sin saber que habia firmado su sentencia de muerte, pero se dio cuenta al sentir la tipica aura Yandere de su queirdisima novia, girando su rostro, vio el terror puro-...mierda...¿amorcito?**

 **-Tal parece que no estas del todo recuperado-toma su brazo sano-al parecer tienes una seria lesion en el brazo**

 **¿De que hablas?-pregunto curioso y aterrado el autor-mi brazo se encuentra bie...¡ayayayayay!-grito con dolor al sentir como casi le rompe la muñeca con solo apretarsela un poco**

 **-¿Que decias?-preguntaba con una sonrisa linda, pero el aura negra que la envolvia no podia dejar ver bien esa belleza, el autor estaba aterrado-Lala, despide esto por nosotros, el y yo nos adelantaremos al paseo-sonreia lo mas que podia, llevandose al aterrado autor**

 **-Ok, bueno aqui Lala despidiendose de todos ustedes, espero ue les halla gustado el episodio y...**

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-los gritos del autor se escucharon por todo el lugar**

 **-Uuuf, que lata-suspiraba Lala de cansancio-mejor me voy o lo terminara de matar, ¡nos vemos y esperamos verlos en un nuevo episodio!**

 **Bye Bye**


	10. Anuncio

**Hola, vengo a anunciar que este fic sera cancelado de forma definitiva y se reescribira**

 **La razon es simple, tenia planeado un fic serio y un poco dramatico, pero no se en que parte de la trama, todo se desvío a escenas comicas y enamoramientos acelerados y forzados que hacian la trama demasiada forzada y patética**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, los que querian ver el enfrentamiento entre Tianmat y Kyabe, lo siento mucho, pero no se preocupen, en la reescritura existira ese combate**

 **Tambien no se deben preocupar, la guerra legendaria tambien va por que va**

 **Los 5 crossovers iran y al final se dara la gran guerra legendaria, solo esperenla**

 **Bueno sin mas me despido**

 **El nuevo fic estará a mas tardar hoy o mañana en la noche**

 **Ustedes deciden si este fic se borra o lo dejo aqui tal y como esta**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
